


Nothing Is Impossible

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Nothing Is Impossible [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bartons as Wanda's surrogate family, Best Friends, Clint and Wanda friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mama Bear Natasha, Papa Clint, Pregnancy, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Vision (Marvel), Slow Burn, True Love, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 62,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Two lives that were feared, and a love no one expected, lead to a miracle nobody ever thought possible. When Wanda made a home in the Avengers compound, she never could have imagined how much her world would change, or that The Vision would become the centre of it.  She expected to fall in love with him even less.The two find a way back to each other after the chaos of the Avenger's civil war. It is then that their love truly builds, and where they eventually create their miracle.ScarletVision, eventual Infinity War fix-it





	1. Saviour

It was funny, how your most important thoughts came to you when it was far too late to act on them.  
When she had felt Pietro's soul leave this Earth, Wanda had been so sure she wanted to join him in Death. To remain together, as they had always been.

But now that the moment had come, debris flying everywhere as her Homeland crumbled around her, Wanda was afraid. While she did not want to live without Pietro, she was not entirely certain that she wanted to die, either.

Wanda had made mistakes. Big Mistakes. She had tried to tear the Avengers apart. So many people had been hurt by what she had done. Pietro, on the other hand, had been more of an annoyance to them than anything else. And, in her mind, he had done much more than she had to try and make up for the mistakes they had made.  
There were no guarantees she would end up where Pietro was when she died. In Fact, Wanda thought, the odds were very much against her.

She was losing her footing, everything around her becoming increasingly unstable.  
Wanda prepared for oblivion.  
It didn't come.

Instead, she was in his arms. Or its arms, she wasn't quite sure.  
Stark's Android.  
The Vision.

He was looking at Wanda with an expression she couldn't quite decipher, but she had no time to dwell on it before he flew her away from the crumbling ruins.  
\--  
Wanda was grateful to have been saved in the moment, but once The Vision had got her to safety, her grief returned like Sokovia crashing to Earth. Anger washed over her. When Vision returned from destroying the final Ultron, Wanda beat angrily at the android's chest, red energy crackling around her fists. The other Avengers kept a nervous distance, but The Vision himself was unafraid.

"Why?" Wanda's voice cracked, her face stained with tears. "I was.. I was going to be with my brother!"

"Because, Miss Maximoff" said The Vision in an even tone, "I do not believe that is what he would have wanted for you."

The answer knocked the breath from Wanda's lungs, mostly because he was right. Death was not what Pietro would have wanted for her.  
That was.. such a human thing for him to say.

Later, when her grief was not such a raw wound, Wanda would begin to wonder whether The Vision was more than just an android.


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes Wanda to the Barton Farm to heal after Pietro's death.

In the immediate aftermath of the battle, Wanda was so lost in grief that she didn't entirely register Agent Barton had taken her home with him until they arrived at the door of a secluded farmhouse.

The heavily pregnant woman who opened the door (Wanda would soon learn that she was Clint's wife, Laura), glanced at her with a puzzled expression. Clint offered a whispered explanation, and Laura's arm was suddenly around Wanda, ushering her inside without another word.

The House was so full of life, with Laura's swollen belly offering the promise of more very soon.

Such an environment felt foreign to Wanda, after the life she and Pietro had lived in recent years, yet familiar at the same time. A both comforting and painful reminder of long ago.

Laura fussed over her, as Mothers are prone to do. Making her eat, bringing her blankets, or pyjamas warmed from the dryer. Offering a shoulder if she needed to cry. Agent Barton.. No, Clint, he insisted on that now.. offered the same.

Clint had also pulled some strings to have Pietro buried with the full honours due a fallen Agent.

The other Avengers attended, offered condolences, but Wanda couldn't remember talking to them, and none of them had pushed.

The Vision had been there too. Wanda's mind vaguely registered the Android's presence, but she hadn't seen him. Not until the mourners had begun to depart. She caught the flash of his cape in the corner of her eye, moving out from under a tree a short distance away from her brother's grave site.  
\--

With the Bartons, Wanda took the first tentative steps out of the fog of her grief.

She helped with chores, let the children pull her into games. Answered Laura's gentle questions about Pietro.

The loss of her brother still hurt. It would always hurt. But she could not let it destroy her. The Vision's words rang in her ears:

"I do not believe that is what he would have wanted for you."

He was right.

Death, especially if it was because of him, is not what Pietro would want for her.

She was a Maximoff. The last Maximoff. Her family's legacy was now hers to carry.

She would be okay. She had to be.  
\--

After the dust had started to settle, Wanda received a visit from Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff.

With Clint retiring, Stark stepping back, Banner MIA, and Thor on his own adventures, it had been left to them to build a new Avengers team.

There was a place in it for Wanda, if she wanted it. Including a place to live, safe within the Avengers compound.

She was hesitant at first, mostly because her new living arrangement would sometimes put her in close quarters with Tony Stark, and she still did not entirely trust him.

On the other hand, what better way to honour her brother's memory than to help others, as he had aspired to do?

"You don't have to go, kid" Clint had told her. "You did your part in Sokovia. That can be enough."

"And you're welcome to stay here with us for as long as you want" Laura added.

Wanda managed a smile for both of them.

"I think.. I need to find my own place in the world. This could be a good way to start."  
\--

With her decision made, Wanda packed her few belongings, farewelled the Bartons, and made her way on to the waiting Quinjet.

She was mildly surprised to find The Vision already sitting in the back.

"They brought you?"

"I wished to widen the scope of my observations of humanity" Vision explained. "I am beginning to understand that Mr. Stark is not a typical example."

"That, I can believe." Wanda took a seat. "If you were here to observe, why did you not come inside?"

"I was concerned that my appearance could alarm Agent Barton's wife and children."

"Oh no. Laura is a tough lady, and Cooper loves robots.." Wanda backtracked, realising the last part might have seemed somewhat insensitive. "Not that you are.."

"I am not offended, Miss Maximoff." Vision reassured her, as Steve and Natasha headed past them to the front seats. "Even I am not entirely certain yet what I am. Maybe having a new companion will help with my discoveries."

"New companion?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. Had Stark made another android?

"I dwell at the compound. You and I are to be Housemates, Miss Maximoff. I will endeavour to make it a comfortable situation for both of us."

Wanda was surprised for a moment, unsure of how she felt about living with The Vision.

At least, she supposed, there was no chance of him hogging the bathroom, or eating her snacks.

How bad could it be?


	3. Tea and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has a nightmare. Vision is there to help.

The Avengers compound was huge. Like.. Huge.

Wanda could never have imagined she would end up living somewhere that big. Too big. It didn't feel real.

They had a big, well-stocked Kitchen, multiple bathrooms, a games room, a giant Home Theatre. A Gym, a swimming pool, enormous state of the art training centre, the bedrooms, and a bunch of other rooms Wanda hadn't looked at yet. Anything else they wanted or needed, they only had to ask.

Sam Wilson would stay a few days at a time, and Natasha would often crash there after a mission. Captain Rogers and Col. Rhodes were busy men, flitting in and out of the place as they were needed. Stark would drop by for security checks now and then, and Ms. Potts would pop in to ask if they needed anything, but Wanda and the Vision were, at this stage, the only full-time residents of the compound.

The android had kept to himself so far, supposedly to allow Wanda to settle in, only stepping in when she had forgotten her way to the nearest bathroom.

Yet with her powers, Wanda could always feel The Vision's presence. The constant, steady hum of his artificial mind. Sparks of interest, curiosity, a desire to learn. Something that might have been happiness.

It was nice, she supposed. Knowing she wasn't alone.  
\--

There were a great many horrors in Wanda Maximoff's past.

The loss of her parents.

The orphanages and foster homes she and Pietro had been endlessly bounced between for the remainder of their childhood.

Strucker's experiments. Being torn apart and put back together so many times she lost count.

Pietro's death.

When Wanda was awake, she could usually keep her feelings about these things in check, her powers under control.

But if they came to her when she was asleep..

Wanda woke with a blood curdling scream. Red energy flooded the room, lashing at the walls untamed.

Before she could try to pull it back, The Vision was phasing through her wall, cape fluttering behind him.

"Miss Maximoff? What's.." The android was cut off, dodging a tendril of red energy.

"Get out!" Wanda cried, more panicked than angry.

"But.."

"Out!"

The Vision, looking concerned, nevertheless did as she asked.  
\--

Wanda took a few minutes to calm herself, waiting for the red energy to recede back within her, then slipped an a robe and padded downstairs.

The Vision was in the kitchen, waiting for a kettle to boil.

"Tea, Miss Maximoff?"

"Oh. Uh.. yes please.

"How do you take it?"

"Milk and two sugars." Once the water had boiled, Vision prepared the tea and handed it to her. Wanda took a sip, relaxing some more. "Thank you. About before.. up there.."

"I am sorry if I did something wrong, Miss Maximoff. It just sounded like you were in distress.."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Vision" Wanda sighed. "I can't always control my powers when I have a nightmare like that. I could have hurt you."

The corners of the android's mouth tugged upwards in a smile.

"I am not easily breakable."

"Still.. what I can do.. it's dangerous. Pietro would always knock on my door. It snapped me back to the real world, gave me a chance to reign everything in. Then he'd run in and comfort me when it was safe. So if that happens again, knock first, okay?" Then, realising Vision was still learning, well, everything about being human, she added "In fact, that's a general rule. Always knock before you enter someone else's room."

"Thank you for the advice, Miss Maximoff. I will be sure to remember it."

"You can call me Wanda, you know. If living together doesn't put us on a first name basis, what will?"

"Okay.. Wanda." Vision returned to the chair where he had earlier been reading, cracking open his book once again.

Wanda took another seat nearby. Sipping her tea. Watching him, though she was not entirely sure why.

The Vision found it rather.. distracting.

"Was there something else you wanted to say, Miss.. Wanda?

"You were at my brother's funeral."

"I was." Vision confirmed.

"But you didn't stand with the other Avengers.."

"No." He closed his book, as Wanda drained the last of her tea. "After Ultron.. the media has shown quite a lot of interest in me. What I am, how I work. I wanted to pay my respects, but I didn't wish to distract from what the day was supposed to be about."

"Oh.. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for that. It was the right thing to do."

"No, I do." She stood, and moved to press a kiss to the android's cheek. "Thank you. And thank you for the tea." Wanda yawned. "I might head back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wanda."

After she had left, Vision tried to return to his book. Unfortunately, he was distracted by a strange tingling sensation where Wanda had kissed him.

Probably just a misfiring circuit. He'd ask Tony to have a look next time he dropped by.


	4. Flight Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda runs into a bit of trouble while learning to fly

Living with The Vision, it wasn't long before Wanda began to learn his habits.

He preferred to sit and take his time reading a book, although his synthetic brain could download the information in seconds if he chose.

Though he now happily called her Wanda, he could not refer to Tony as anything other than Mr. Stark. Whatever remained of JARVIS rendered him unable to.

He truly was on the side of life, just as he had promised. When Wanda shrieked at the occasional intruding spider or other insect, Vision would rush in to rescue and escort the creature back outside. He had been rather distressed when Natasha smushed one before he could reach it.

Early in the morning, Wanda had noticed, he liked to head out and just fly around the compound for a while. Initially she'd thought that he was just patrolling or something, but.. he always looked so happy when he returned.

One morning, she asked Vision how it felt, to fly. Wanda had always wondered what it was like, but she didn't know Sam or Stark well enough to ask.

"There is definitely something.. freeing about it." Vision had replied. "Peaceful, depending on where you are. I imagine you will discover it for yourself, soon enough."

"What?" Wanda was confused.

"Your powers have a very similar energy signature to my own. The way they work.. you move things with the power of your mind. If you could turn them inward, to say, move yourself, flight could be achievable."

"You think so?"

"Well.. Full disclosure?"

"Uh.." Wanda frowned. "Yes?"

"I think you have only just begun to discover what you can do."  
\--

Wanda had to admit, Vision's words were quite the confidence boost. And, the idea of flying was quite appealing. Pietro had said that being at speed felt almost like flying. She supposed it had, though that she had only experienced second-hand, and not fully. Pietro would rarely run at 100 percent when carrying Wanda, afraid of dropping or harming his precious younger sister.

Perhaps it was time to discover such a feeling for herself. At the very least, it couldn't hurt to try.

So, sometime that afternoon, Wanda stepped outside the compound. Focused her powers on what she wanted. Felt herself rise up, hovering from the ground.

It worked! Grinning, Wanda let herself rise up further. Up, up, up. Up some more. The compound was below her now.

Giggling like an excited schoolgirl, Wanda tilted her head skyward and let herself fly up higher, faster.

Over the trees, past the clouds. Up, up, up. Up.

Wait a minute. She was getting rather high now. Very, very high. And Wanda had let herself get so excited about her new ability that she hadn't thought too much about getting down again.

Wanda panicked, and panicking meant losing focus. The energy driving her upward climb faded, and Wanda felt herself plummet downwards.

Whether it was due to their currently co-habitating, the connection of the Mind Stone to her abilities, or some other reason altogether, Vision had found himself becoming very in-tune with the emotions of Wanda Maximoff.

Her joy felt like sunshine, bursting through the dark clouds of her brother's death. But when that joy turned so suddenly to blind panic, Vision felt it too. He dropped the dish he had been washing, following Wanda's feelings, needing to stop whatever was making her so afraid. He hovered above The Avengers compound, his eyes frantically searching. A tiny figure was plummeting, screaming.

Vision zoomed upward.  
\--

Wanda tumbled toward Earth. Red energy sparked uselessly at the tips of her fingers, her blind panic preventing her from focusing enough to save herself. Then suddenly..

"Oof!" She collided with Vision, his already open arms wrapping securely around her. Her sudden added weight destabilised him for a moment, but he quickly steadied them, lowering them both safely back to the ground.

"Wanda, are you alright?"

She swallowed, taking a moment to gather herself. To stop shaking.

"I'm alright.. You are making a habit of saving me."

"You are worth saving." Said Vision matter of factly.

Wanda blushed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.. maybe next time, you should practice in the training centre. I could.." Vision searched for a word, the one Mr. Stark and Col. Rhodes would use when lifting weights together. ".. Spot you?"

"That's probably a good idea, yeah." They both moved to head back inside the compound.

"So.. how did it feel?"

"Before the falling and nearly dying bit?" Wanda felt herself grin. "Amazing."


	5. Vizh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wanda teaches Vision about Nicknames.

Even after the other new Avengers began staying at the compound on a more regular basis, Wanda and Vision seemed to gravitate towards each other, mostly because they had not yet broken into the others' existing camaraderie.

They were grateful for each other's company. Vision, as promised, had helped her as she practised flying. He still supervised her now, taking baby steps practising outside the training centre, and had invited Wanda to join him in one of his early morning flights around the compound when she felt confident enough. She wasn't quite that good yet, but appreciated the offer.

When Wanda would cry out in the night, Vision would quietly wave away any other Avengers who came to investigate, having taken a room close by Wanda's for exactly that purpose. He would knock on the door to check she was alright, then wait downstairs with a pot of tea, where they would quietly chat until Wanda was ready to go back to sleep.  
\--

Wanda, in return, was willing to help Vision learn the smaller human behaviours that the others did not have time to teach. Like the following example, as Vision was reading through old computer files on his past and present teammates, so he may be better able to aid them in the future.

"Wanda" The Android had asked, seeming confused, "Why is Thor labelled as 'Pointbreak' in Mr. Stark's files?" as JARVIS, he had not had the awareness to wonder about these things, but now."

"Uh.." Wanda paused, swallowing a mouthful of cereal. "I think that's Stark's nickname for him."

"Nickname?"

"Yes. It's like, a fun little name you sometimes call a friend." Wanda explained. "Usually it's shorter than their real name, but not always."

"..Interesting."  
\--

Later that Morning, Vision knocked on Wanda's door.

"Wanda? A parcel has arrived for you."

Wanda opened her door to retrieve said parcel. She smiled softly at the sender.

"Of course.."

"Is it something good?" Receiving a parcel in the mail was exciting, Vision knew. Mr. Stark was always excited when new parts or tech arrived.

"Probably. Laura Barton likes to send me care packages since I moved here." Wanda explained. Elsewhere in the compound, Natasha was opening a similar package. "Thank you for bringing it to me, Vizh." She flashed him a smile, then retreated into her room with her parcel.

Vision blinked at the spot she had been, confused.

"Vizh?"  
\--

Later, Wanda was doing some research of her own, her brow slightly furrowed. She eventually pushed the laptop away, sighing.

Vision looked up at her, distracted from his reading once again. This was becoming a regular occurrence, but he found he did not mind much.

"Is something wrong?"

"I am.. trying to find a hairdresser" Wanda admitted, a little embarrassed at interrupting him due to something so trivial. "Dark hair.. it doesn't seem to fit anymore. I'd like to go a shade or two lighter, maybe some highlights.. But there are so many of these damn places here, and I don't know which are the good ones. Maybe I'll ask Na.."

"I know one" Vision gently interrupted. He moved to take a seat next to her, pulling her laptop toward him.

"You do?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"I do. As JARVIS, I would sometimes co-ordinate hair appointments for Ms. Potts" Vision explained, typing something into the search engine, then pointing. "She usually went to this one. Shall I call and set up an appointment for you? They might get you in sooner if they recognise my voice as the one who used to call for Ms. Potts."

Wanda grinned, kissing the android's cheek.

"That would be great, Vizh. Thank you."

She'd said it again. Vizh. And again his cheek tingled. He really needed Tony to check that circuit.  
\--

A few days afterwards, Wanda was trying on her new 'official' Avengers uniform. Vision was there to offer his opinions, as he was still the only other Avenger with whom she was close enough to ask

"I like the colour, I suppose.. Because of my powers?" Wanda examined herself in the mirror.

"And to follow the media" Vision explained. "Mr. Stark says they are calling you the Scarlet Witch."

"Hmm.. The leather pants?" Quirks an eyebrow.

"They offer some protection from impacts.." And hugged her curves in a pleasant way, if you were the sort of person to notice that. Which Vision was not. Nope.

"Not too cleavagey?" Wanda gestured to her chest, somewhat embarrassed.

If Vision could blush, he would have been now.

"I'm sure it can be altered if you are not comfortable.."

"No.. I guess it's not too bad.." she paused, checking the time. "Ooh. Come on, Vizh, Natasha is gonna whoop our asses if we are late for this first big new Avengers training session.." Wanda moved to rush from the room, but Vision did not immediately follow her. "Vizh?"

"Vizh.. is a nickname?"

"Well.. yeah."

"So you consider me a friend, Wanda?

"Uh.." Wanda paused, then smiled. She'd had very few friends. Even fewer she could really call hers. Pietro was popular and charismatic, but Wanda had always been weird. So her friends were 'their' friends, and their friends were really Pietro's. "Yes, we are friends."

"I think you are my first friend, Wanda Maximoff.."

"You are mine too. Now hurry up, because I meant what I said about Natasha and the ass-whooping." She grabbed Vision's hand, running in the direction of the training centre. "Ha! What are they going to say if I fly in?

"I imagine they will be quite impressed."

Now, Vision's hand tingled. Perhaps he would need to ask Tony for a full scan.


	6. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision are cooking together, until a comment from Sam unintentionally upsets her.

His Teammates liked food, Vision noticed.

However, they all liked different foods, and which they liked seemed to say a lot about who they were.

Captain Rogers carefully balanced his meals, making sure he got the exact nutrients needed for the day.

Sam was always active, so he liked healthy snacks he could eat quickly or have on the go- Various liquid breakfasts, Protein bars.

Natasha, for entirely different reasons than Sam, could never stay in one spot for long. Her training, ingrained so deeply within her, would not let her settle. So, Vision had observed, her food preferences were all about convenience. Anything she could 'nuke' in the Microwave and be on her way. She also had quite the sweet tooth. He had seen a note from one of her Barton Family care packages reminding her to 'please eat something that wasn't microwaveable or packed with sugar once in awhile'.

Then there was Wanda Maximoff.

When Wanda got in the Kitchen, she would often be there for hours, intricately crafting a dish. Constantly tasting, adding more salt or spices.

Though Vision didn't eat, he liked watching Wanda cook. To learn how, if the need to cook for his teammates ever arose. Wanda didn't mind. She would smile at him -Vision quite liked it when Wanda smiled-, and describe whatever she was making. Patiently explain each step, each ingredient and why she was adding them. Her speciality, he learned, was in big pots of soup, stews, curries. Comfort food.

"Comfort food?"

On this particular day, Wanda had decided to let Vision help, chopping some vegetables, but he wasn't to touch the spices. They confused him. There were so many, and a lot of them looked so similar.

"Mmhm. It can be anything that makes you feel good when you eat it, so its different for everyone I suppose.. To me, its anything really warm and hearty. It would get really cold in Sokovia at night."

Wanda tasted a spoonful from the huge pot on the stove, then added a little more of one of those spices Vision wasn't sure of, and a few of the carrots he had chopped for her. She always made far more than the Avengers would eat in one sitting, but that was okay. The leftovers would end up in the freezer for a busy day, and certainly helped in the constant battle to make sure Nat ate more than hotpockets and Pop Tarts.

"Damn, Wanda" said Sam, eyeing the pot as he and Capt. Rogers returned from a jog, "You cookin' for an army again?"

Wanda blushed, and Vision felt like scolding Sam for embarrassing her. She mumbled something about it being tempting to cook too much when you'd been through not having enough, then quickly turned her attention back to the stove.

Capt. Rogers tugged a suddenly guilty looking Sam away by his sleeve, quietly admonishing him.

Vision was confused. Why would Wanda not have had enough food?

"Wanda.." he began.

The Scarlet Witch jumped out of whatever hole her mind had fallen into, managing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Cut some garlic for me, Vizh?"

Wanda's smiles, even forced, were still a relatively rare sight, and Vision did not want to be the one to kill one of those smiles. Whatever he had been going to ask, the words died in his synthetic throat.

"Garlic. Of course."


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda opens up to Vision about her past.

Wanda had wanted to avoid Vision, after the little tidbit of her past had slipped out. And she had, for a day or two. But it wasn't really him she was trying to avoid. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk more about her past with anyone.

Problem was.. even after a short time of not speaking to him, she missed Vision's company. His smiles, always small and shy, because he wasn't sure whether he should be smiling or not. The way his hands rarely stayed still while he was speaking. His enthusiasm for learning new things. On the rare occasions Vision laughed (He would usually look to Wanda to know when laughter was appropriate), it was a hearty belly laugh, which Natasha said he must have inherited from Thor somehow. Unexpected, but it still seemed to fit him perfectly.

And Wanda knew that Vision was worried for her. She could read him, his thoughts seeping through from the room he had taken near hers.

Wanda wasn't sure what it said about her that the person in the world she was currently closest to wasn't actually a person at all (Who decided if someone was a person, anyway?), but she certainly wasn't in any position to turn away someone who cared about her.

And, again, she missed Vision.

So, she ventured out of her room, and knocked on the Android's door.

"Vision?"

Vision opened the door in a matter of seconds, golden cape fluttering as he appeared.

They would really have to get him a 'civilian' outfit sometime soon. Not that his muscles weren't nice to look at now and then.. Wanda's cheeks reddened. Nope, she was definitely not going to admit to daydreaming about the muscles of her Android best friend. Everyone thought she was weird enough already.

When Wanda didn't speak again right away, Vision looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, Wanda?"

"No" She replied quickly. "Just.. kinda bored. Help me find a game or something?"  
\--

Conveniently for Wanda, Vision knew that a shiny new Chessboard had been delivered to the compound.

"This will do" Wanda nodded, sitting down by the white pieces. "Can you play, Vizh? I'll teach you."

"I know how to play" Vision sat across from her. "At least, Jarvis did, so I'm sure the knowledge is in there somewhere."

It was. Tony had wanted a challenge, back when he had programmed Chess into Jarvis, so he gave him a vast knowledge of the game.

But Wanda knew a few tricks of the trade herself.

They played two games, winning once each.

"You are very good at this" Vision commented, as they reset the board for a tie-breaker.

"I learned when I was 10, from my first Foster Father" Wanda smiled, a soft, sad smile. "An older couple, they were good to Pietro and I. But the woman fell ill and couldn't handle young energetic twins anymore, so we were moved on.."

"Isn't it a good thing, to be moved to someone better equipped to take care of you?"

"It would have been, if that's actually what happened.." Wanda made the first move of their new game. She wasn't sure why she was talking about this, being so sure she didn't to talk about it earlier, but it had to come out sometime.

"What.." Vision was apprehensive, not entirely sure he should ask. He moved his own chess piece. "What happened?"

"We were bounced around a lot. Twins are difficult to place together, but Pietro and I refused to be split up."

"Of course."

"One woman made little domestic slaves out of us.. one couple weren't interested in us beyond the money we brought in. They're the ones who usually forgot to feed us.."

"So that's why.."

"Why I didn't always have food, yeah." As they spoke, each continued making moves on the chessboard. "We could handle that ourselves, mostly.. Pietro and I became quite independent."

"It seems you had to." Vision listened intently.

"Mmhm.. But we couldn't avoid the ones who liked to hit.."

"Someone hit you?!"

Vision looked horrified, maybe even a little angry.. Could Vision even get angry?

Wanda shook her head.

"Not me, no. Pietro wouldn't let them. Eventually, we just ran away. We did a better job protecting ourselves."

"That.. that's horrible! Someone should do something."

Wanda opened her mouth to reply, to tell him that people had tried, that there were terrible things in the world that just couldn't be changed.. But then she looked into Vision's eyes. So blue.. so deep, she had almost lost herself in them once or twice.. and she remembered how New he was.

Wanda, with her naturally wide eyes, could feign innocence easily enough, but Vision was true innocence, probably the purest being she had ever known. Innocent, idealistic, and naive, as so many people were when they were young.

She wouldn't be the one to shatter his view of how the world should be. Not yet.

"You're right. someone should." Wanda looked at the Chessboard, lips quirking upward in another slightly sad smile as she made her final move. "Checkmate, Vizh. I think that's enough for now, but we'll watch a movie later, okay? Continue your education in classic romantic comedies."

"Wanda.." Vision's voice stopped.

"Mhmm?" She turned back to face him.

"I think.. you require a hug."

Though he had basically told her what he was about to do, Wanda couldn't quite hide her surprise when the android took two large steps forward and enveloped her in his arms. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, as if releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and returned the gesture, her arms circling Vision's torso. In his arms, she felt safe.

And, Wanda couldn't help noticing again, now that she was pressed so close.. Vision did have some very nice muscles.


	8. How Human You Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision overhear an unsettling conversation

Vision liked to observe his teammates, to help him learn the aspects of humanity he hadn't quite mastered. It helped him learn about them, too.

He learned that Captain Rogers was every bit as good a man as everyone believed him to be. The same was true of Colonel Rhodes, though he had mostly known that already due Jarvis's long association with him.

Sam was a joker, which sometimes annoyed Natasha during training, but he was skilled at what he did, and fiercely loyal.

Natasha remained deadly serious most of the time, never giving an inch during training or sparring matches (The Black Widow had a reputation to maintain, after all), but for those lucky enough to get to know her, it was clear that her teammates had chipped away at the ice once surrounding her heart. When training was over, she would often show off new photos of little Nathaniel Pietro Barton as proudly as if she really were the baby boy's Aunt. As Vision was learning, it took far more than blood to make a Family.

Vision had been with Wanda, when Clint called her to ask permission before naming Nathaniel Pietro. Of course she had given her blessing, but for a while, she couldn't help tearing up when the little boy's name was mentioned. That didn't happen so much any more, and Vision was glad for it. Wanda being in any sort of emotional distress during the day increased the chances of her having unpleasant dreams, meaning she would be up for an hour or more during the night until her mind settled. Vision didn't at all mind keeping her company when this happened, but he knew that lack of sleep could take its toll on humans after awhile, so he was glad that at least one trigger for Wanda's nightmares was lessening.  
\--

Unfortunately, Vision's keen observation sometimes lead to him noticing things that weren't so pleasant. On this particular occasion, he noticed Tony, visiting the compound for the day, holed up in the conference room having a rather heated conversation with someone on the phone.

And they were talking about Vision.

Vision had learned that it was quite rude to talk about someone behind their backs, or if they weren't there to defend themselves. So, he strategically placed himself out of Tony's eye line, and listened. He wasn't sure he liked what he heard.

Eventually, Wanda appeared beside him.

"He's been in there awhile. Everything okay?"

"They are talking about me. Arguing, actually."

"About you?" Wanda's brow furrowed. "To who? Why?

"Someone called.. Ross? Apparently, there is concern about leaving a 'weapon' such as myself in Mr. Stark's hands, after Ultron.. That I am dangerous.."

"But.. you're not a weapon" Wanda frowned. "And you're definitely not dangerous."

"You thought I was, once."

"Well.. yeah.. but.."

"It is alright" Vision's lips curled in a small smile. "I understand why you thought so.." Inside the conference room, Tony grew angrier. "The military want to take me apart. Perform tests."

"They can't!" Wanda sounded angry now, her eyes flashing red. "No, we won't let them!"

"We might not have a choice.. I don't have the rights a human would.."

"Oh?" Wanda tried to calm herself. "Well, we'll just have to go show off how human you can be. Come on, Vizh. We're going out."

"I am not supposed to leave the compound unaccompanied.."

"You are accompanied. By me. Besides, rebellion is part of the human experience." She offered Vision her hand. "I'm not letting anyone take apart cel mai bun prieten."

Vision knew Wanda's language. 'Cel mai bun prieten' meant 'My best friend'. The words stirred a pleasant warmth in him. He took her hand, letting her lead him to the exit.

"Where are we going, Wanda?"

"First, we need to get you some proper clothes.."


	9. Wanda And Vision's Excellent Adventure, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision go shopping.

"I'm not sure I understand" said Vision as they browsed a nearby store, with Wanda tossing shirts, sweaters, and a few pairs of trousers into his arms. "Why do I need new clothes?"

"No one else wears their Hero gear all the time, do they?" Wanda replied, flashing a polite smile to some shoppers who had been casting strange looks in their direction.

Vision considered this for a moment.

"Well, Thor.."

"Thor is different" Wanda cut Vision off, handing him one more pair of trousers. "He's not from here, his Hero gear is his regular day to day outfit." She pushed him gently towards the store's Change Rooms. "Go try those on, I'll wait for you out here."

Wanda patiently waited outside the Change Room as Vision tried on some of the items, stepping out to show a few ensembles to her, setting aside the ones he liked. It was all going rather well, until..

Vision had stepped out of the Change Room wearing nothing at all, save for a pair of trousers slung over his arm.

Wanda was momentarily distracted by this. The android really was quite impressive, what with his lean muscled form, and impressively sized.. Oh. That was new. Wanda's face turned bright red.

"Vision!" She quietly hissed, trying not to draw attention to them. "Ce naiba Faci?! (What the Hell are you doing?!)" Wanda had a habit of slipping into her native tongue when stressed.

"This pair doesn't quite fit.." He held out the trousers, seeming confused by the tone of her voice.

"I'll take them back for you" She snatched the trousers from him, pushing him until he phased through the change room door. "Now get back in there and la niste pantaloni nenorociti! (Get some damn pants on!)"  
\--

Afterwards, they quickly paid for the clothes and raced from the store, Wanda clutching Vision's hand like he was a child she needed to keep out of trouble.

"I am sorry if i did something wrong..

"If? Vizh, you walked out of the change room naked!"

"I am an android, I did not know it mattered."

Wanda sighed. It was hard to stay annoyed with her friend, naive as he was.

"You look human enough Vizh, and you have pretty clear.." She blushed again, "Male bits. If anyone other than me had seen you, we would have been in very big trouble. So.. keep your clothes on in public in the future, okay?"

"Of course" Vision, now understanding, nodded.

"Good." Wanda turned away from Vision.. to see a little girl gazing up at her, seeming awestruck. "Uh.. Hi, little one. Are you lost?"

"No.. um.. are you the Scarlet Witch?"

"Yes.."

The little girl squealed excitedly, and a woman who must have been her Mother approached, phone at the ready.

"Lizzie's a big fan. Could we get a picture?"

"Uh.. sure."

"Thank you."

Vision stepped politely out of the way, as Wanda draped an arm around Lizzie's shoulders. The little girl cast a few nervous glances the Android's way as her Mother snapped some pictures.

"That's just Vision" Wanda smiled. "He looks a bit different, but he's cool. He's my best friend."

"Oh.. Does he wanna be in a picture too?

"I think he'd like that.. Hey Vizh, come get in the photo with us!"

"Me?" Vision looked surprised.

"No, the other Vizh" Wanda deadpanned, while Lizzie giggled. Yes, You. Hurry up!"

They took a few more pictures, then happily waved as Lizzie and her mother departed.

Vision gathered their shopping bags.

"Are we heading back to the compound now, Wanda?"

"Hmm.. not just yet. There's a lot of City to explore Vizh, and we've only seen a tiny bit of it. Let's go find something fun."


	10. Wanda And Vision's Excellent Adventure, Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision play Dance Dance Revolution

For a while, Wanda and Vision wandered the city in search of their fun. Along the way, a few more people stopped them for pictures. Eventually, the pair found themselves outside a Video Game Arcade.

Wanda excitedly pulled Vision inside, and paid for a few hours of playtime.

"There was only one of these places in Novi Grad. Pietro once saved up his allowance for nearly a year so we could spend a day there on our Birthday." She paused for a moment, sad. Her next Birthday, the first without Pietro, was not too far off.

"Well" Vision spoke, keen to keep Wanda from slipping too deep into her sadness, "It all looks, uh, fun. What should we play first?"

They bounced between the machines, playing both Arcade classics and a few newer games. The Arcade was relatively busy that day, with children and older customers milling around.

Wanda gasped when she saw a Dance Dance Revolution machine, in relatively good condition too.

"Wow. I haven't seen one of those in years. Pietro was really good at it. He had quick feet even before the experiments.."

"Let's have a go.." Vision was actually rather enjoying himself. Video games were all code, programming, timing. Things he had known well as J.A.R.V.I.S, and still knew now that he was something more.

"Hang on a second, Vizh." Wanda caught his arm. "This game is hard.. really hard. And we're Avengers. We don't want to embarrass ourselves in the middle of an arcade full of people.. Maybe we should just gather up our tickets and go pick a prize. We'll find something else to do.

"Hmm.. Embarrassment is part of being human, is it not?"

"Well.. yes.."

"And the purpose of our excursion Today was to show that I can be more Human?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded, though she didn't entirely like where the conversation was going.

"Then this game sounds perfect!" Vision hopped up and prepared to start the game, wearing a surprisingly cheeky grin that Wanda had a horrible suspicion she had taught him.

Wanda sighed, stepping onto the Player 2 game pad. She certainly wasn't going to let her friend get embarrassed all by himself.  
\--

As it turned out, Wanda needn't have worried.

Once Vision got into the rhythm, he was very good at the game.

Wanda, too, was better than she remembered. If she had to channel a tiny bit of her power to her feet to be that good, well, who had to know?

They were even good enough to draw a small crowd. Of course, said small crowd grew considerably larger once people realised that it was two of the new Avengers playing. Some observers had even whipped out their phones to record the event. Once their game ended, the pair were treated to a cheer from their audience.

Wanda, suddenly feeling very self conscious, seized Vision's hand, gathered their shopping bags and the tickets pouring from the machine, then rushed away from the game.

"Is something wrong, Wanda?"

"Just.. not used to so much attention, that's all." She and Pietro had spent much of their late teens avoiding attention, lest they be dragged back in to the system. It was only after reaching legal adulthood that their activism began. She lead Vision over to the prize counter, letting the clerk count up their tickets. "Pick something out Vizh, most of the tickets are yours."

Vision picked out a stuffed toy replica of Mjolnir. They made one last stop, at a photo booth near the Arcade doors.

"You take a few pictures, make some funny faces.. It gives you a strip of photos, as a little memento of your day." Wanda explained. "I have one of Pietro and I somewhere."

Vision happily let Wanda lead him into the booth, definitely wanting a memento of the day.


	11. Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda And Vision's day out causes a stir.

They returned to the compound a short while later, to find a very annoyed Tony Stark waiting for them.

"You picked one hell of a day to go AWOL, Vision." Tony frowned. "I thought I told you not to leave the compound."

"Strictly speaking, sir, you only told me not to leave the compound on my own, and I wasn't. I was with Wanda." 

"Great, the other new Avenger of still questionable loyalties. That's so much better."

"What?" Wanda snapped, annoyed. "I haven't already proved my loyalties by now?"

"Of course you have" Steve jumped in to keep the situation from escalating. "Tony's not questioning that.."

"I'm not." Tony agreed. "Of course I'm not. But.. People are watching Vision. Very closely. If he.."

"Oh, Pentru Demnezeu! (for God's sake!)" Wanda shouted. "I just took him out to get some normal clothes!"

"Wanda.."

"Just wait, Vizh. I was helping him, Stark. What's wrong with Vision getting out for a day of fun and normalcy once in a while?"

"He's not normal! He's not Human!" Tony barked, then paused, trying to calm himself. "Vision isn't human. So, he doesn't have the luxury of making mistakes. Especially since Ultron.. My fault, I know. It's not right or fair, but that's the reality. Vision puts one foot wrong, and there'll be government suits breaking down the door to take him away from us."

Wanda fell silent, stunned. 

Natasha, who had been staying out of the drama until this point, walked over to switch on the TV.

"Look. All of you."

On the screen was a clip of Wanda and Vision playing DDR. Some of the pictures they had taken throughout the day. And most importantly, a huge headline:

'NEW AVENGERS DELIGHT CROWDS IN NEW YORK'.

"Well.." Steve stared, wide-eyed.

"What the.." Tony gaped.

"No one can touch Vision now without risking the fury of the public" said Nat. "Wanda's given him a 'get out of jail free' card, at least for now."

Tony sighed, ready to eat his regular slice of humble pie.

"Hey, Maximoff.."

"Mhmm?" Wanda pulled her eyes away from the TV screen, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"You think you can keep my Super-bot out of trouble?"

"Uh.." Wanda thanked the Lord that no one else had seen the 'Naked Vision' incident. "Sure."

"Then what the hell do I know? Take him out to play whenever you like." He glanced at his watch, cursing. "I've got to get home to Pepper."

Before anyone could blink, Tony was in his suit, and the sound of smashing glass was heard as he blasted through a window. 

"Tony!" yelled Steve, annoyed.

"I'll fix that!"  
\--  
Late that night, Wanda stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. 

The other Avengers spoke to her more now, and were friendly enough, but Vision truly was her best friend. The thought of anyone taking him away deeply troubled her.

They only saw what he was, not who he was. Vision was innocent and sweet, kind and friendly and funny. If she could see that, why couldn't everyone else see it?

She sighed, giving up on sleep, and padded downstairs. Vision was sticking extra safety tape over the shattered window. He looked up as she entered, concerned.

"Wanda, did you have another nightmare? I didn't hear.."

"I'm fine, just can't sleep" She flopped onto the couch. "Sit with me for a bit?"

"Of course." Vision moved to sit beside her.

"Are you alright? All that talk of being taken away can't have been nice for you."

"I understand the reason for concern, but you are right. It wasn't pleasant."

"Don't worry, Vizh" Wanda curled into his side like the lost child she still sometimes was. "I will never let anyone take you. If anyone tries, we'll run away and make a living winning 'Dance Dance Revolution' contests." She wasn't joking.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but the idea does somewhat appeal to me" Vision chuckled, draping an arm around Wanda without thinking about it.

He still tingled whenever she touched him. Tony had assured him that there was nothing wrong with his circuits. It seemed it was just a 'Wanda' thing.. And Vision didn't mind at all.


	12. The Fellowship Of Wanda's Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Wanda's first Birthday without Pietro. The Avengers, lead by Vision, try to bake a cake to lift her spirits.

Vision knew that Birthdays were something to be celebrated. Mr. Stark threw himself an 'epic Birthday Bash' every year. He would have thrown one for Pepper too, had she not flatly refused to attend any such party.

But.. What about when someone's Birthday coincided with an unpleasant milestone?

That was the problem Vision faced now. It was Wanda Maximoff's Birthday. Her first Birthday without her twin brother, Pietro. After a lifetime of being twelve minutes younger, she was now a year older than he would ever get to be.

Wanda had holed herself up in her room, and Vision, for the most part, respected her quite obvious wish to be left alone. But.. Wanda said Vision was her best friend. And she was definitely his. It didn't feel right to let his best friend's Birthday entirely unmarked. But what could he do?

"Miss Romanoff?" Vision asked politely, hoping she wouldn't be too annoyed at him interrupting her breakfast. He had no real reason to think that she would be, except for the fact that his old JARVIS programming included 'DO NOT PISS OFF DUE TO RISK OF DEATH' next to the Black Widow's name.

"Mhmm?" Nat replied, munching through a small stack of Pop Tarts.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I really don't know who else I could ask.."

"Ask away."

"I wondered.. What do young women like for their Birthday?"

"Uh.." She took another bite, chewing slowly. "Well, most of my youth was spent training to be a master assassin, so I'm maybe not the best person to ask.. But I'm guessing this is for Wanda, right?"

"Yes" Vision replied.

"God knows that girl deserves something happy.. Some sort of cake is usually a good move."

"Cake, of course.. Miss Romanoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to bake a cake?"

"Don't have a clue" Natasha stood, setting her plate aside. "Can't you just find a recipe online with your superbrain?"

"I could" Vision replied, "But I was hoping for something a little more.. Personal."

"Fair enough. Well, we can try asking the boys."  
\--

So, Vision and Natasha headed to the Gym, where Sam and Steve were both working out.

"Hey Fossil, Birdbrain" Natasha called out. Sam looked annoyed at the nickname, while Steve just sighed. "Do either of you know how to bake a cake?"

The men shared a puzzled look.

"Do we look like we know how to bake a cake?" Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"I knew it was a long shot" Natasha whipped out her phone, turning back to Vision. "Don't worry, I know just who to call.."

"Why do you need to bake a cake?" asked Steve, while Nat made her call.

"It is Wanda's Birthday" Vision explained.

"It is? Why didn't she tell us?"

"It is painful for her, because of Pietro" Vision continued. "But.."

"You're right" Steve nodded. "We have to do something, even if it's only something small."

"Hey, Clint" Natasha smiled when her friend answered. "Yeah, I got the new pictures of little Nat. He's adorable. Can you put Laura on, I need to ask her something.."  
\--

Laura texted Natasha a recipe, and soon they were all gathered in the Kitchen, Vision looking over the recipe while Nat gathered the ingredients.

"It all looks relatively simple.." said Vision.

"I don't know" Sam frowned. "Those things are never as simple as they look."

"Sam has a point.." Said Steve.

"Oh, come on boys" Nat dumped the ingredients on the counter. "How hard can it be? We're the Avengers, we can handle anything!"  
\--

Sometime later, the 'Avengers' stood around a blackened lump that almost resembled a cake, and they were all somehow covered from head to toe in flour and other ingredients. Steve picked an eggshell out of Natasha's hair.

"I don't understand" Vision scanned the recipe again. "We followed the directions exactly."

"I told you those things were tricky" said Sam, crossing his arms.

"Hmm.." Steve picked up a knife, slicing one of the cake's burnt edges. "It looks okay in the middle.."

"Perfect" Natasha smiled. "We'll cut off all the burnt bits and slather it in icing. No one will ever know the difference!"

Steve set about cutting off the burnt parts of the cake, while Vision worked on the icing. The android gathered all the ingredients and dropped them in the blender, about to turn it on. Sam noticed a very important step had been missed, about a second too late.

"Vision, no!"  
\--

"This is ridiculous" Wanda decided eventually, sitting up.

It wasn't good for her to lay about moping all day, and it definitely wasn't what Pietro would have wanted her to be doing. Even when they had next to nothing, they had always tried to make their Birthday special. This year should be no different.

She got up, got dressed, fixed her hair, and headed downstairs.. Into total chaos.

Bits of something that looked very burnt lay all over the bench. Natasha, Vision, and Sam wrestled with the mixer as it sent a sticky substance flying all over them and the Kitchen, the machine's power button apparently jammed. Steve yanked the plug out.. and then they spotted her.

Vision smiled shyly, a bit of frosting stuck to his nose.

"Happy Birthday, Wanda."

Wanda burst out laughing.

As the Birthday Girl, Wanda made the executive decision that they should just order some Pizzas.

"Thank you, everyone" Wanda smiled, as they all tucked in. "I needed a good laugh today."

"It was Vision's idea" Said Natasha. "Well, technically the cake was my idea, but.."

"We are never again going to speak of that damn cake" Sam frowned.

"I am sorry it didn't work out" Vision sounded guilty.

"It's okay, Vizh." Wanda chuckled, kissing his cheek. "It's the thought that counts. All things considered, this is probably the best Birthday I could have asked for."

"Really?"

"Really."

Wanda smiled at him, and his synthetic heart skipped a beat. Vision didn't quite know what that meant, but he did know this: He would do just about anything to see Wanda Maximoff smile.


	13. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision cares for an ill Wanda.

Wanda shivered.

Steve had planned an outdoor, nighttime training session. It was important, he said, for them to develop a bit of night vision. To spar and practice at night, and ensure they could perform their skills and manoeuvres just as well in the dark as they could in daylight.

She knew he had a point, and completely agreed with the purpose of the training. The only problem was, it was cold. And Wanda's outfit wasn't exactly made with warmth in mind. While the high level of activity involved in sparring had warmed her for a while, they had remained outdoors for debriefing- What each of them had done well, what could be improved- and Wanda's body temperature dropped once more, causing her shiver.

Vision had apparently noticed, as he was suddenly drawing her to his side, pulling his cape around them both. While some might have expected the android to feel cold, he always exuded warmth.

Wanda smiled gratefully at him, but she feared Vision's kind action may have come a little too late. She was already experiencing the telltale sniffle of someone about to develop a cold.

What Wanda didn't know was just how chaotic that could prove to be.  
\--

Wanda hadn't fallen ill since before HYDRA's experiments, but she had no reason to expect that a common cold would affect her any differently now.. At least until the following morning when she sneezed, causing a small explosion of red energy from her body.

That.. wasn't good. But no need to panic yet, right? Probably just a fluke.

Sniffling, Wanda got out of bed and headed downstairs, hoping that there was some lemon and honey in the kitchen.

Vision spotted her, frowning at her red eyes and dripping nose.

"Wanda, you do not look well.."

"He's right, magical girl" Sam swiped an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite. "You.. well, you look like crap."

Vision opened his mouth to reprimand Sam for that comment, until Wanda spoke, cutting him off.

"I will be fine" She said, spooning some honey into a mug. "I just.. I just have a.. Ah.. Ah-Choo!" Wanda sneezed, causing another explosion of energy that sent the fruit bowl skidding off the bench and falling to the floor with a smash, narrowly missing Sam.

"Whoa!"

Steve and Natasha came rushing in at the sound.

"What the hell was.."

"Ah-Choo! Ah-Choo! Ah-Choo!" Wanda erupted into a fit of sneezes, inadvertently sending plates, utensils, and other objects flying about the kitchen. Natasha dove to catch a few things before they hit the floor, while Steve and Sam were forced to dodge a few others. Wanda finally stopped sneezing, struggling to catch her breath, and Vision rushed to her side.

"I'll just take Wanda back to bed.."  
\--

Vision kept Wanda close as he escorted her back to her room, then helped her back into bed, carefully tucking the blankets around her.

Throughout that time, Wanda was trying to suppress a sneeze, not wanting to hurt her friend. Unfortunately, suppressing it only made the expulsion of energy worse, and when she did sneeze, Vision, unprepared, was knocked off his feet.

"Vision!" Wanda burst out of the lovingly tucked blankets. "Rahat, imi pare rau (Shit, I'm sorry). Are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine. I have told you before, I am not easily breakable" Vision stood, steering Wanda back towards her bed. "You must stay in bed until you are well."

"I guess you're right.." Wanda sighed.

"You were making yourself a warm lemon and honey drink, weren't you?" Vision asked. Pepper had programmed JARVIS with a list of instructions, including home remedies, last time Tony had been ill. "I will finish it and bring it to you."

"That'll be great, thanks Vizh."

Vision tucked her in once again, then kissed her forehead, as he had seen people do for sick loved ones on television. Wanda blushed.

"You're turning very red, Wanda" Vision frowned. "Do you need something to cure a fever?"

"No. Just the drink will be fine, Vizh."

"Alright" Vision nodded, then headed downstairs to fetch it.  
\--

Vision dutifully tended to Wanda for the rest of that day and the next, bringing her various home remedies.

Wanda took them without complaint, used to having medicines and health boosters thrown at her. While she had not been ill for a while, she had often been sickly in her youth, right up until the experiments. It was one of the many reasons Pietro had so desperately shielded her from their abusive foster parents, and it had been quite a serious issue after she and her brother ran away. Wanda knew that, a few times, she had been ill enough to seriously frighten him, but Pietro always managed to get whatever medicine she needed. She never asked where he got it.

In the evening, Vision brought in a tray with a bowl of chicken soup, looking very proud of himself.

"Wow, Vizh" Wanda sat up, sniffling slightly as he handed her the tray. "Did you make this yourself?

"I did. Miss Romanoff taste tested it to ensure it was edible."

"Mmm.." Wanda tried a spoonful. "Thank you. Its perfect." She shuffled over a little, patting space beside her. "Sit with me a bit? It gets lonely after a while."

"Of course" Vision settled next to her on the bed. "You are not sneezing so much Today."

"That's good for you" Wanda frowned, sipping some more soup. "The amount of times I accidentally threw things at you yesterday.."

"I am perfectly alright, Wanda."

"I know, but.."

"It is alright. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

After Wanda finished her soup and set it aside, she and Vision chatted for a while about what had been going on elsewhere in the compound. Eventually she fell asleep, curled into his side.

Vision slowly moved away, when she stirred slightly.

"No" Wanda mumbled sleepily, nose still stuffy, clutching at him. "Te rog stai, Vizh. Esti cald." (Please stay, Vizh. You're warm."

So, Vision stayed. As Wanda slept beside him, he wondered if this was what it was like to feel at peace.


	14. All's Fair In Twister And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for the Avenger's upcoming game night, Wanda teaches Vision the finer points of some popular games.

"He.. can't be serious" said Nat, after the Avengers had gathered to hear Rhodey deliver a piece of news from Tony.

"He's serious. He's got something he wants to announce to us all, and he figured, why not some fun and revels beforehand. So, Game Night" Rhodey explained. "He said to tell you there'll be some things delivered for it this week."

"We already have a huge Games Room" said Steve. "What could he possibly need delivered?"

"I'm just the messenger boy, Cap" Rhodey shrugged. "I don't pretend to know what goes on inside his head."

"I don't understand.." Vision said to Wanda after the Avengers had dispersed, some grumbling.

"Don't understand what, Vizh?" Wanda always tried to be patient with him, respecting the fact that he was still so new to the world.

"Why is everyone so concerned about Mr. Stark's Game Night. Games are supposed to be fun."

"They are."

"I enjoy playing Chess with you, and Dance Dance Revolution.."

"I doubt we'll be playing Chess at this Game Night" Wanda chuckled. "Maybe DDR, if Stark can get a machine. I wouldn't put it past him. Honestly, I think everyone's more worried about the thing he wants to announce on Game Night rather than Game Night itself."

"Why?" Vision cocked his head curiously.

"Because its probably something we're not going to like, and they think he's trying to butter us up" Wanda explained. "That, and, well, this is Stark we're talking about. He probably wants us to play something potentially embarrassing like strip poker, or do three-legged races."

Vision brightened.

"I enjoy races."

Wanda smiled softly. She had begun joining Vision on his morning flights around the compound, and this sometimes evolved into friendly races. Vision usually won, except when he let Wanda win. She never called him out on it when he did, sensing that he was just trying to boost her confidence. Sometimes, they'd completely forget they had been racing at all. They both found joy in flight.

"Not like our races, Vizh. In a three-legged race, you tie your leg to someone else's, so it's kind of like having only three legs between you. Then, you race other tied together people. The whole process is designed to make sure pretty much everyone falls flat on their face."

"I see.." Vision thought. "And.. Strip poker would be embarrassing because.."

"Don't worry. No one will agree to the strip poker. And even if we did end up playing that for some reason.." Wanda thought back to their shopping trip, blushing slightly, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Vision's brow furrowed innocently, not at all sure what she meant.. But Wanda was very pretty when she blushed.  
\--

In the days leading up to the Game Night, the Avengers compound received quite a few special deliveries. These included a custom made Twister set with a slightly bigger mat, and later, a Dance Dance Revolution machine. Despite her earlier comment, Wanda was surprised and a little bit impressed that Stark had actually managed to get his hands on one at relatively short notice.

While none of the other Avengers had gotten to know the Android well enough to tell, Wanda knew that Vision was excited, and she let his innocent enthusiasm infect her as well. How bad could this be, really?

"Hey, Vizh. Want to practice DDR with me when the machine's all set up? We have a reputation to defend."

Vision smiled.

"Of course!"  
\--

As well as their DDR training, Wanda helped Vision learn the more subtle rules and skills needed for the other games they were likely going to play. At least all the ones she knew herself. She didn't want the fun of Game Night to be ruined for him by his inexperience.  
\--

She taught him Street Fighter..  
\--

"If you can't work the combos out, just mash the buttons really fast." Wanda wasn't much of a fighting game person herself, but that strategy had always seemed to work for Pietro. "You've almost got him, Vizh!"

Vision's fingers flew over the buttons, accidentally crushing the controller as he unintentionally increased his density.

"Oh dear.."

"Don't worry, we've got plenty more of those."  
\--

Jenga..  
\--

Vision focused on the tower of wooden blocks, preparing to make a move.

"Whatever you do" Wanda instructed, "Don't take one right from the bottom first.

Vision turned to her, confused.

"That's rather obvious, isn't it?"

"It should be. Unfortunately, this world has a lot of idioti."  
\--

Apple bobbing..  
\--

"You're water proof, right Vizh?"

"I am."

"Good. Go for it."  
\--

Mario Kart..  
\--

Both Wanda and Vision clasped their wheels, the competition heated.

"Whenever you have the blue spiky shell, fire it."

"Alright."

The next time Vision had the shell, he fired it, costing Wanda first place.

"Vision!" she tried to sound annoyed.

"I am sorry.."

"I was joking, Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "Never apologise for what you have to do to win this game."  
\--

And of course, Twister.  
\--

"Someone sits out to spin the wheel" Wanda explained as she spun said wheel. "And whatever it lands on.. Ah, 'Right hand Blue'. So you put your right hand on one of the blue circles.

"Like this?" Vision did as instructed.

"Mmhm." This continued for a few more spins, until all of Vision's limbs were occupied. Since he happened to be facing away from her, Wanda became momentarily distracted. Vision did have a very nice..

"Wanda?" Vision dropped his head to peek at her through his legs.

Wanda jumped slightly as she was snapped out of her daydream. She had not just been checking out her best friend. Not at all.

"Yeah?"

"This game does not seem all that difficult."

"Not when you're by yourself. When we actually play there'll be other people on the mat. You get all tangled up and have to try not to fall."

"And therein lies the difficulty" Vision realised, standing up.

"Exactly."  
\--

When the Game Night finally arrived, Vision was very prepared.

He beat everyone but Sam at Street Fighter, and while he didn't win every race, he proved a force to be reckoned with at Mario Kart.

"Oh, come on!" Tony groaned as a shell hit his character just in time for Vision to zoom past and take first place, with Wanda taking second. "Who gave him all the secrets?"

Wanda smirked.  
\--

Most of the Avengers gaped as they watched Wanda and Vision play DDR, their scores rising higher as Everytime We Touch blared from the machine.

"How did they get that good?" asked Sam, awed.

"They've been practising all week" replied Nat, impressed.  
\--

"And now for the highlight of our Game Night" said Tony proudly, spraying globs of shaving cream onto each coloured circle, "Messy Twister!"

"Messy Twister?" Vision looked to Wanda.

"The shaving cream makes the mat slippery, so the game is harder" Wanda explained. "And makes a mess when you fall."

"I'll be the spinner" Rhodey offered. "I'm getting too old for this crap anyway."

A short while later, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Vision were tangled together, all trying desperately not to slip. All the players were both impressed and a little bit frightened by Nat's flexibility.

On the next 'Left Hand Yellow', Vision found himself quite embarrassingly close to Wanda's chest. He tilted his head in search of her face. They were close enough to make Wanda blush once again, and Vision felt a pleasant little flutter somewhere inside him.

"Hello."

"Hi, Vizh" Wanda managed to chuckle. "Tough game, huh?"

On the next turn, Sam was first to fall, bringing Steve and Tony down with him, losing their grip on the slippery mat. Wanda's arms and legs gave way a few seconds later, and Vision, forgetting the game, instinctively moved to cushion her fall, letting her crash against his chest.

"Wanda, are you alright?" He looked up at her with concern, noticing her cheeks had reddened further. "Your heart rate is rising."

"I'm fine.." she replied quickly. "Just got very into the game, that's all."

Amidst all this, Natasha had managed not to fall.

"Nat Wins!" Rhodey declared.

"Great" Nat replied, slowly twisting back into a more normal position as the others began getting to their feet. "Now that's over.. What's Stark's big announcement?"

"Oh, right.." Tony had almost forgotten. "Two months from now, we're having a ball!"

"A Ball?" Steve frowned.

"With dancing and fancy dress and stuff?" asked Sam.

"Yeah! Its a big charity Ball to raise money for Sokovian refugees. Maximoff can be our poster girl."

"I'm not being anyone's poster girl" Wanda frowned.

"Fine, no poster girl. But it's going to be great, right?"

The Avengers looked at each other, sharing a single thought.. Tony Stark was nuts if he thought this was going to turn out well.


	15. Bloodstains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is injured on a mission. Vision is frightened by his own efforts to avenge her.

Fortunately, they had quite a bit of time before they had to worry about Tony's ball. So, for the time being, things returned to business as usual. At the Avengers compound, business as usual meant regular training, and the occasional mission.

As the current team was so new, most of their missions so far had consisted of helping out on a few police and S.W.A.T team operations.

On this particular day, however, the Avengers 2.0 were finally jumping into action on something a little more serious.

A lingering HYDRA cell had taken a building full of hostages, with little goal except to restore fear of the organisation. Unfortunately for them, Clint Barton had come out of retirement for the day, snipering a great deal of the HYDRA agents with arrows, while the Avengers took down most of the others.

The keyword, sadly, was 'most'.

Wanda and Vision were currently tasked with escorting the hostages from the building.

"We have to be careful, Vizh." She whispered to her friend. "There might still be a few Hydra goons lurking."

"Of course" Vision replied. "I will be vigilant."

The frightened, panicked feelings of the hostages were creeping into Wanda's head, dampening her mind reading abilities. Because of this, she failed to detect the lone HYDRA agent on the other side of the door she was opening until it was too late.

His gun was empty, but before Wanda or Vision could react, the agent slammed it into the side of Wanda's head with a sickening crack. Wanda crumpled to the floor, blood trickling down her forehead, a bruise already blooming across one side of her face.

The HYDRA Agent grinned smugly.

Vision saw red. He surged forward, the agent's smug grin disappearing as his facial bones crunched beneath the android's fist and he too fell to the ground.

Some of the hostages were shrieking in panic, but Vision didn't have time to calm them when he was so worried himself. He dropped to Wanda's side and scooped his unconscious friend into his arms. To his great relief, she was breathing steadily.

"We need help, urgently" said Vision quickly into his Communicator. "Wanda is down!"

"Keep making your way through the building if you can." came Cap's reply. "Nat's coming up to meet you."  
\--

Soon, they were all safely out of the building. Wanda stirred slightly, clutching at Vision as he tried to pass her into the care of waiting Paramedics.

"Vizh.. Wha'.. what happened?"

"It's alright, Wanda" Vision, so relieved to hear her voice, gently disentangled her fingers from the front of his suit so he could lay her on the stretcher. "You got hurt, but it's alright. Captain Rogers says we'll meet you at the hospital after we debrief."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We will be there as soon as we can."

The paramedics loaded Wanda into the ambulance and drove away. Vision watched the vehicle until it rounded a corner out of his sight.

He turned to speak with the other Avengers, only to see the HYDRA Agent he had punched being stretchered out of the building, to be taken to a prison hospital. Vision was shocked slightly by the broken, bloody mess that was the man's face. He glanced down, noticing for the first time the blood drying on his knuckles.

Had he.. Had he really done that?  
\--

Wanda's eyes flickered open. She blinked, taking a moment to focus. Clint was sitting by her bedside.

"Hey, kid. You had us worried for a minute" He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Wanda slowly raised a hand to the bandage that covered part of her throbbing head, wincing.

"A bit sore, but I think I'll live." She looked around. "Vision.."

"He's just outside. They didn't want us to crowd you. He did good, got you out of there real quick."

"Of course he did" Wanda smiled, then sat up, frowning slightly. As always, she could sense Vision's mind when he was nearby. But rather than the usual calm orderliness, he seemed troubled.

"So" Clint continued, unaware of Wanda's concern. "Since you'll be out of action for at least a few days, I was wondering if you might want to come visit the farm? Laura and the kids would love to see you, and you can meet little Nathaniel."

"That would be great.." She paused, glancing towards the door. A pair of familiar feet paced outside. "Can Vision come too?"

"Vision?" Clint, slightly surprised, looked to the door as well. "Sure, I don't see why not. Is he alright with kids?"

"He hasn't met many, but I don't think there would be a problem."

"Okay, great" Clint stood, smiling. "I'll head back to the compound and ask Nat to pack you a few things."

"Thanks. Can you send Vision in on your way out?"

"Sure."  
\--

A few moments after Clint left, Vision stepped into the room. He still wore his battle suit, and was holding a small vase full of flowers, which he set on the table beside Wanda's bed.

"Wanda, I'm so glad you're alright.. I know it is customary to bring flowers to a friend in hospital.."

"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda smiled. "For everything. It seems like you were my hero again Today."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that.."

"No, really, you.. Vizh, is that blood on your hand?" She frowned, wondering if this was the source of his worry.

"Yes.." He tried to hide the mark, seeming ashamed.

"I'll help you wash it off. Go fetch some warm water and a flannel from the bathroom."

"You need to rest.."

"This will only take a minute. Go."

"Alright.." Vision did as he was told.

"Good. Now sit down." Wanda reached for his hand, dipping the flannel into the water and gently wiping away the blood on Vision's knuckles. She had had lots of experience cleaning up Pietro's various cuts and scrapes. "I have some good news, Vizh. You and I are taking a little Vacanta."

"Vacation?" Vision, able to understand Wanda's language, replied, confused.

"Mmhm. Clint's invited us to the farm."

Vision thought for a moment, then decided this was a good thing. Maybe some time away would help clear his head of the day's unpleasant invents.. or decide exactly what he needed to do about them.


	16. Do You Trust Me, Vision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Vacationing on the Barton farm, Wanda gives Vision reassurance over his actions on the mission in which she was injured.

"I can walk, you know" said Wanda, slightly annoyed, as Vision pushed her in a wheelchair out to the waiting Quinjet. Natasha was joining them for a quick visit with the Barton kids herself, then she would fly the Quinjet home, and return for Wanda and Vision in a week.

"The Doctor said we must watch you for signs of further injury.." Vision sounded concerned, and his mind still hadn't settled back to its usual calm.

Wanda reached back over her shoulder to pat his hand comfortingly.

"He also said that it was very unlikely. I'll be fine, Vizh."

"We know you will, but you're about to go on Vacation" Clint pointed out. "Let yourself be spoiled a bit."

"I guess you're right.."

When they reached the Quinjet, Wanda let Vision help her to her seat and buckle her in. If it helped Vision feel better, what could it hurt?  
\--

For the first day of the trip, Wanda remained mostly confined to bed, just so everyone could watch her for any more serious symptoms. She was not short of company, however.

Like her earlier stay with the Bartons, Laura fussed over Wanda, checking her bandages, and making sure she had enough to eat. She also brought baby Nate in for a cuddle. Cooper and Lila flitted in and out of the room throughout the day, chatting to Wanda and showing her things. Clint looked in on her whenever he was taking a break from his latest project.

Vision rarely left her side. For reasons Wanda hadn't worked out yet, he still wasn't quite himself. And, he had a tendency to, unintentionally of course, unnerve people who didn't know him. This was shown clearly by Laura's polite but wary behaviour towards Vision whenever she entered the room. So, it was definitely best that he just stay with Wanda until she was up and able to keep an eye on him.

While the rest had been nice, Wanda was more than ready to get up the following day. It was a Saturday, so the Bartons were sleeping in, meaning Wanda was safe to leave Vision and have some time to herself. The first thing she did was head for the shower. Washing her hair was a bit difficult with her bandage, but she managed. Once Wanda was done, she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Then, just as she was about to leave the bathroom, she stubbed her toe on something. Wanda cried out in pain.

Vision, hearing Wanda's cry, rushed to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Wanda? Wanda, are you alright?"

Wanda was too distracted by the all-encompassing pain of a stubbed toe to hear him. A string of Sokovian swear words spilled from her lips as she hopped about on her uninjured foot, knocking a few things over in the process. At some point, she had dropped her towel.

"Wanda? Wanda!"

When she still didn't reply, Vision felt he had no choice. The door was locked, so he phased through.

When Wanda saw him, she stood in shock for a moment, then dropped her hands to cover herself.

"VISION! Ce naiba?! Get out, get out!"

Vision, if it was possible, seemed to have turned a darker shade. He scrambled for the door.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"Get out!"  
\--

After quickly dressing, a very annoyed Wanda marched out to meet Vision, lightly slapping his arm.

"What have I told you about Bedrooms, Bathrooms, and Dressing rooms?" The Bathroom clause had been added after Vision interrupted Sam on the Toilet to ask how to make pancakes. Sam hadn't been impressed.

"Don't walk out without clothes on" Vision replied. "Don't walk in without knocking. And Definitely do not phase in without knocking."

"Then why.."

"I did knock" Vision pointed out, cutting her off. "Quite a lot. You didn't answer me. But you were yelling and swearing a lot, and things were crashing.. I thought you might have hurt yourself."

"Oh." Wanda's expression immediately softened.. and then she felt guilty. Here was Vision clearly upset about something- She still didn't know what- and she had basically told him off for worrying about her. "I'm sorry for snapping, Vizh.. I get it was an accident.."

"Your bandage is wet.."

"Right. I should go change it.. Vision?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"You'd tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you? Best friends should be able to talk about anything."

".. Yes. I would tell you."

"Good" Wanda headed back to the bathroom to change her bandage.

Vision sighed, then closed his eyes. He quickly opened them again when the image of her in the bathroom reappeared, burned onto his eyelids. He had tried not to stare, but a very male human-like part of him hadn't let him stop until her yelling snapped him back to Earth.

But that was just the point, wasn't it? As human as he tried to be, as he liked to believe he was.. as human a feeling as it was to be attracted to someone.. Vision wasn't human. He was non-human and potentially in trouble. But He couldn't let his troubles ruin Wanda's holiday.  
\--

For the rest of the day, Vision tailed Wanda as she spent the day with the Barton children. Playing with them, helping with a few chores. Cooper and Lila clearly adored her, and she was a natural with baby Nate.

She encouraged Vision to join in with their activities, but he wasn't quite up for fun. However, Wanda only let up once she had extracted a promise from him to play tomorrow.  
\--

Quite late that night, after all the children had gone to bed, and Clint and Laura were headed that way themselves, Vision quietly slipped outside. Wanda frowned, and soon followed. She was going to get to the bottom of whatever was troubling him.

"Vizh?"

"It's quite fascinating, isn't it?" Vision's gaze was turned upwards. "You can see the stars so clearly here. So bright."

"It's because we're away from all the pollution in the City" said Wanda, moving to stand beside him. "When the nights were warm enough, Pietro and I would sometimes camp a little way outside Novi Grad to star gaze. He used to promise me.. 'One day, sister, we will gaze at even brighter stars together'.. Now here I am."

"I am sorry.."

"Don't be. Pietro hated stargazing, he got bored in about ten seconds. He only took me because I loved it. The last time was after I had been ill.. a quite serious chest infection. I get well and he promises the stars."

"I really am.."

"No sorries, Vizh. It's nice to have things that remind me of him. But as nice as it is, the stars aren't why I came out here.."

"No, I didn't think it was" Vision sighed.

"Something is clearly bothering you. You promised you would tell me if there was. So, tell me."

"Wanda, you remember when the military wanted to take me for testing?"

"And I promised you that that would never happen."

"I have been thinking.. maybe I should let them do their tests."

"What? Why? No, they wanted to take you apart!" Wanda frowned.

"I know.. but I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That I could be dangerous" said Vision, looking at his feet. "When that HYDRA agent hit you, something just washed over me.. then when I saw what I'd done to his face.."

"What.." Wanda's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my God, Vizh, no.." she grabbed his face, tilting his head up to look at her. He tried to turn away, but she wouldn't let him. "You just got angry, that's all.."

"But his face.."

"He's lucky none of the others got to him first. It's completely normal to get angry when someone you care about gets hurt. It's normal to want to hurt the one who hurt them. The important thing is that you didn't let it entirely consume you.. " Wanda blushed. "That gives you one up on me."

It was funny, Vision thought, how quickly her words began to settle him. How just looking into her wide eyes, eyes that held far too much pain for someone her age, made him feel so much better.

"So.. What I did was entirely normal?"

"Mmhm. So, under absolutely no circumstances are you to hand yourself over to anyone. What you did is good. Great, even."

"Why?" Vision was confused.

"When you go on dangerous missions like we do, it's good to know you have teammates that will fight for you" Wanda told him. "You need to trust them to have your back." She let herself begin to fly slowly upwards, a wicked little plan forming in her mind.

"Wanda, where are you going?"

"Just getting a closer look at those stars." Wanda flew up higher, faster.. then she began to fall.

"Wanda!" In record time, Vision phased into his battle suit and zoomed up into the sky, his arms locking around Wanda's waist to halt her fall. "Wanda, what's wrong? Do we need to take you back to the hospital and.." Wait. Wanda was giggling. "I don't see what is funny about this."

"I fell on purpose, Vizh."

She was beaming, her eyes sparkling in the starlight.. Still, Vision was confused, and a little annoyed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Proving a point. I trust you. I felt safe to fall because I knew you would catch me, just like I feel safe on missions because I know you will protect me."

"Of course" Vision nodded.

"So now, the question is.." Wanda detangled herself from his grip, hovering a short distance away. "Do you trust me, Vision?"

"I do." Vision looked at Wanda for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, and let himself fall.

Wanda couldn't quite catch him the same way he could catch her. But Vision felt her powers envelope him, then her arms around him.

"I've got you, Vizh. You're safe with me."

And he knew that he was.  
\--

Together, they flew beneath the stars, looping and spiralling, laughing, occasionally dropping into free fall, always knowing the other would catch them.

Below, unbeknownst to the pair, Clint and Laura Barton watched them with fond smiles.

"It's kind of magical, isn't it?" Laura smiled.

"What?" Clint replied.

"Watching someone fall in love."

"What? No.." Clint shook his head as they headed back inside. "No way.."


	17. The Feeling Of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day on the Barton Farm

The following morning at breakfast, neither Wanda or Vision noticed the cheeky, knowing smiles Laura kept flashing their way. They were just happy that, with Vision's fears dealt with, they could now properly enjoy the rest of their Vacation.

Wanda was currently making faces at a giggling baby Nate, keeping him distracted enough for Laura to feed him breakfast between giggles. Vision watched Wanda's actions with interest, and Wanda, connecting with his mind as she often seemed to do without thinking, couldn't help but notice.

"Most babies like it when you make funny faces at them" She explained. "You wanna try, Vizh?"

"Well.. how do you make a funny face?" Vision asked. Wanda chuckled.

"Just do something silly. Here, copy me." She poked out her tongue, wiggling her fingers either side of her face. She couldn't help but laugh when Vision mirrored her actions. "Okay, now do it for Nate."

Vision did so. The baby stared at him for a moment, as if not sure what to make of the strange coloured man. Then, he giggled. Vision smiled.

"He does like it."

"He does" Laura smiled, a lot more comfortable with Vision after the previous night's events. She lifted Nate out of his highchair. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh.. well.." As always when he was not sure of an appropriate reaction to a situation, Vision looked to Wanda for guidance. Wanda smiled encouragingly. "Alright."

"Here you go" Laura carefully passed Nate over to him.

Nate grinned up at Vision, who couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Nathaniel."

A few moments later, Clint burst through the door. Vision instinctively moved to shield Nate from the loud sound, before realising it was just Clint. Wanda smiled softly. How could anyone see Vision as less than human when he had such strong protective instincts? She was quickly distracted by Clint's frantic voice.

"It happened again!"

"Oh, damn it" Laura replied, apparently knowing exactly what 'it' was, as she came over to wipe Nate's face. "Really?"

"Yes. They escaped."

"Who escaped?" asked Wanda, confused.

"The kids wanted pigletss" Laura explained, as Cooper and Lila rushed outside. "So, we got a few. Only, they keep escaping their pen.."

"That's not the worst part.." Said Clint, as they all followed the children outside.  
\--

"..Oh, la naiba." Wanda gasped.

Cooper and Lila were already coated from head to toe in mud, from chasing and attempting to dive on the three escaped piglets.

"Yeah, shit" agreed Clint, having learnt a few of the more colourful phrases of Wanda's language, mostly so he could tell her when not to say things in front of the kids. "Or you know, mud. It rained this morning, which makes this whole process even harder. Oh well, best get back to pig chasing.."

"I could help.." Wanda offered.

"Oh no. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.."

"But I could just.." she tried, but it was too late. Clint had raced off into the mud after the wayward piggies. Wanda sighed, taking Nate from Vision's arms. "Go help them, Vizh. And suit up.. it may be needed."  
\--

Even with Vision's help, catching the piglets was proving a hopeless task. Vision was the only one of the piglet catchers not covered in mud, and that was only because he could phase it off.

"Try coming at them from above, Vizh!" Wanda shouted.

Vision nodded, rising up into the air and surveying the muddy landscape. Once he spotted one of the pigs, he dove to catch it.. Only for it to move at the last moment, causing Vision to face-plant into the mud.

"Uh-oh.." Laura cast a wary glance upwards. Dark clouds were closing in. It would rain again soon.

"That's it" said Wanda, handing Nate back to his Mother, and fondly ruffling his hair when he whined slightly in protest. "I'm going out there."

"But Wanda.."

"Trust me." Wanda headed off of the safety of the front porch. Scouted out the location of each piglet.. And seized them with her powers.

"Whoa.." Lila gasped, awestruck.

"Got them" Wanda smirked.

Clint seemed suddenly embarassed.

"I.. Completely forgot she could do that" He looked to Vision. "Did you forget she could do that?"

"No" Vision smirked slightly himself, "But you were quite adamant that you didn't want her to help, so.."  
\--

No sooner had they returned the piglets to their pen and reinforced it once again, the next drops of rain began to fall. Laura rushed them all inside, and once they were all clean and dry, handed out blankets.

"I don't need.." Vision began, before stopping himself, pulling the blanket around his shoulders as Wanda was doing with hers. "Thank you, Mrs. Barton."

"Please, call me Laura."

"Alright.. thank you, Laura."  
\--

For the rest of the day, they huddled in the warmth of the house watching movies. Clint and the children clutched mugs of hot cocoa, while Wanda and Laura had tea.

Wanda couldn't help thinking how nice this was. It brought out a warm, fuzzy feeling.. something familiar, but far away. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Wanda.." Vision whispered, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him. At some point, she had curled right into his side. When had that happened?

"Mmhm?"

"Is this what most families are like?"

The question made Wanda smile. Yes, that's what it was.

"Yeah, Vizh. This is what families are like."


	18. Vision's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Vision's turn to have a nightmare.

Vision didn't sleep in the traditional fashion. He could enter a sort of relaxed state that was somewhat like sleep, though he could usually be roused from it more easily than true human sleep.

Sometimes, in this sleep-like state, he could see things. Images, memories. Things like flying. Like Wanda Maximoff's smile. He supposed it was his version of dreaming. Vision had, so far, been lucky enough not to experience what humans would call a nightmare. At least, not until the last night of his stay on the Barton Farm.

It was late, and all the human occupants of the house had gone to sleep. Vision had sat up for a while, reading a book. Eventually, he slipped into his own version of sleep..

Once again, he saw Wanda fall. But something was wrong. There was so much more blood.. There hadn't been that much blood..

"Wanda?" He dropped to her side. She lay horribly still. "Wanda, wake up.. please wake up.. Wanda!"  
\--

"Wanda!" Vision sprang out of his chair in a panic, the book in his lap falling to the floor. He was shaking. "Wanda.. Wanda!"

"Vision!" Wanda had rushed out of her room to find him. "Vizh, what's wrong?"

"Wanda.. I couldn't wake you up.."

"It's okay.." She clasped his hand. "I'm okay. It sounds like you had a bad dream, Vizh.."

Clint and Laura had also been roused by the noise, peeking out of their room. Clint was bleary-eyed, while Laura looked concerned.

"Everything okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Vision had a nightmare" Wanda replied.

"He can do that?"

"Apparently, yes. I've got him, you two go back to bed."

Too tired to argue, Clint and Laura did as Wanda said.

"I didn't move fast enough.." Vision murmured.

"No, Vizh. There's nothing you could have done different. Besides, I'm fine." She pulled back her bandage. The wound was healing, and her bruise had turned from dark purple to a sort of mottled yellow. "I don't even really need the bandage anymore."

"I suppose you're right.. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep, Wanda. You should go back to bed.."

Wanda frowned. Vision was still clearly upset. It wouldn't feel right to leave him alone.

"Come with me. No one wants to be alone after a nightmare" She took his hand, leading him back to her room.

Laura and Clint peeked out. Laura smirked at her husband.

"What? This means nothing" He frowned. She's just comforting him.."  
\--

"Take off your shoes, Vizh.."

"Alright.." Vision did as he was told.

Wanda patted the bed, pulling back the covers.

"Get in."

Vision frowned.

"I am not taking your bed, Wanda. I don't even sleep."

"We both know that that is not entirely true" said Wanda. "And who said anything about taking it? There's room for us both."

"Wouldn't that be considered inappropriate?"

"Why?" She smirked. "Are you going to ravish me, Vision?"

For a moment, Vision felt strangely hot, and again, his skin seemed to darken a shade.

"No."

"I didn't think so. I trust you to be a gentleman. Get in the bed, Vizh." Realising that it wouldn't do him much good to continue arguing, Vision did as Wanda said. "Comfy?"

"Yes. actually."

"Good." She slipped in beside him. "We should get you some pyjamas."

"But I don't.." Vision protested.

"It's not even really about sleep. They're a comfort thing." Wanda yawned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. You just rest here where you can feel safe, okay?"

"Okay."

Wanda soon drifted back to sleep. Vision didn't, at least not right away. But then Wanda curled closer to him, warm and soft and safe, and he felt himself returning to that state of peaceful rest. He closed his eyes, and saw Wanda Maximoff's smile.  
\--

Just before they boarded the Quinjet to leave the next day, Laura tugged Wanda aside.

"So, about Vision.."

"Nothing happened" said Wanda, a little too quickly. "He was a perfect gentleman

"I'm sure he was." Laura smirked. "I was just going to ask.. I know he doesn't eat, so what else does he like?"

"Oh" Wanda blushed. "Well, he really likes to read. Movies. Music. Anything he can learn more about humans from. And he needs pyjamas."

Laura listened, making a note of everything Wanda said.

When Wanda's next 'Barton Family Care Package' arrived a few weeks later, it included a brand new pair of pyjamas in Vision's size. Wanda smiled softly. Other people were starting to really see him, and it was wonderful.


	19. All For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball is approaching. Wanda teaches Vision to dance.

Time passed, as time does, and Tony's Charity Ball drew closer. He reminded them of it at every visit. That they were all expected to be there, all expected to look nice, to smile for the rich people and dance with them, in hopes that they would donate to their cause. He'd been about to tell them to flirt, too, until Nat had fixed him with an icy glare.

It all sounded quite horrible to Wanda. She wasn't good with spoiled rich people, probably because she had always been on the opposite side of things. Beginning life as part of a family of four living in an apartment that was rather small for a family that size, things only got worse after her parents died, and worse still after she and Pietro fled onto the streets, where they often had to beg and steal to survive.

Wanda used to have quite weak lungs (a condition that had apparently been repaired by HYDRA's experiments), so if she was ill, or the weather too cold, Pietro would head out on his own.

On one such day, the sickly Wanda had seen Pietro's interaction with a well-to-do woman when he'd been just about to return to the little hole-in-the-wall that the Maximoff twins called home at the time. Quite literally- it was a small abandoned storage area with the door jammed completely shut, and a hole in the wall as its only entrance. It probably wasn't entirely stable, but they didn't have much choice. Pietro worked hard at night to seal the hole and keep them warm, and just as hard to open it in the morning so they could get out.

Novi Grad was not a City that well-off people tended to pass through all that often, but when they did, they were easy to spot. Hearing a slight commotion in the street, Wanda had peeked out to see her twin begging the woman for just a small offering.

"My sister is ill" He had said. "She needs medicine."

The woman had simply looked at Pietro like he was something unpleasant she'd almost stepped in, and went on her way. Pietro stole her purse before she got much further, using the money to buy medicine and a very useful portable stove, but that wasn't really the point.

Wanda didn't think she could play nice with the type of people who might have looked at her brother that way.

What she really needed right now was to vent, and the person she needed to vent to was Vision.. Where had he got to, anyway? It was rather unusual for Wanda to lose track of him in this way, seeing as they were in each other's company almost constantly. But then, she never really lost track of him.

Wanda closed her eyes, seeking out the constant, pleasant little buzz within her mind that signalled Vision's presence, and followed it to the Game Room where she found him playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"You're playing without me?" She tried to sound scandalised.

Vision turned to Wanda and chuckled, beginning to develop a sense of when she was just messing with him.

"Practising, actually."

"Practising for what? Do we need to enact our great getaway plan? Because if we need to leave before the Ball, I am all for it.."

"No.. I am practising for the Ball."

"For the.." Wanda couldn't help but laugh when she realised what he meant. "Vizh, that is not how you dance at a Ball. Balls are mostly dancing with partners."

"I am aware of that" said Vision, a little awkwardly. "But I don't have a partner to practice with, so.."

"I'll practise with you."

"You will?"

"Sure" Wanda replied, taking a couple of lollies from the snack bowl they kept in the Game Room. "As long as you come to the dress fitting Stark scheduled for me, since apparently I can't be trusted to get these things done myself. I refuse to suffer alone."

Wanda would have helped Vision anyway, but since she had taken on the responsibility of teaching him some of the things no one else seemed to have time for, she felt like he should know that sometimes people would expect favours in exchange for favours.

"Of course."

"Great, let's get dancing then."  
\--

Tony, going to the extreme when he decided that he wanted the Avengers to have everything they could possibly need in the compound, had in fact had a dance room built. No one had ever used it, but it came in rather handy now.

"Okay, so you hold one arm out like this.." Wanda instructed. Vision did so, and Wanda clasped his hand. "Now rest your other hand on my waist."

Vision did, somewhat shyly.

"Like this?"

"Exactly like that. And now we dance. Step.. Step.." Wanda took the lead at first, letting him get the hang of it. "Take over whenever you feel ready Vizh.."

"Alright.." Vision eventually began to lead the dance, counting the steps as he went. "Step.. Step.."

"That's it. And we can add in a little sway of the hips, and when we're confident enough some other little spins and twirls and other fun stuff.."

"Step.. Step.. Sway.." Vision was so deep in concentration. Wanda giggled, and he was suddenly aware of how close they were. Had Wanda's eyes always sparkled like that? He shook his head. "Is something funny"

"You have to relax a little bit more. The best dancing comes when you kind of just.. feel it. Music kinda helps with that."

"I'm not sure I am ready for music."

"That's okay. We've got time to work on it." Wanda kissed Vision's cheek.

As always, it tingled.

Well, if working on his dancing meant more time with Wanda, Vision was, as she would say.. 'All for it.'


	20. Frumoasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision go shopping for the Ball.

"Wanda?"

Vision's voice snapped her out of a moment of deep thought.

"Mmmhm?"

"When is your dress fitting? I need to know when to be prepared to go."

"Oh, its not 'til Tuesday. We'll go a few hours early though, so we can look at getting you a tuxedo as well."

"Alright.. Wanda?" Vision was concerned. Wanda sounded cheery enough, but he knew how good his friend was at putting on masks, and he could usually see through them now.

"Mmmhm?"

"You just.. Don't seem happy."

"You know me too well, Vizh. I'm just.. not looking forward to the ball all that much."

"Do you not like dancing?" He sat down beside her.

"It's not that" Wanda chuckled. "It's the rest of it..talking to all of Stark's potential donators."

"But.. isn't it good if it helps Sokovian survivors get the things they need?"

"Yes." She admitted. "But I just find it hard to talk to some of those people. To smile and be nice.. It's not because they have everything and I had nothing. I'm not petty, I don't begrudge them that. I just hate that so many of them have the power to make a difference, even in small ways.. and they don't. Except at big flashy events where everyone can see them doing it."

"Like Mr. Stark?" Vision frowned.

"No. Not like Stark. I'll never be his biggest fan, but his heart is usually in the right place. And there's also the fact that he's partially responsible for the creation of my best friend."

"Yes, There's that." Vision smiled. "Maybe, while you are talking to these people, you could simply imagine you are talking to someone else. Someone you like. And if it gets too much, just take a break. The rest of us will cover for you."

"That's true. Thanks, Vizh."  
\--

The following Tuesday, Wanda and Vision headed to the Formal Wear store where Wanda was to have her Dress fitting later in the day, and headed straight for the Men's section.

"Hmm. We probably should have taken your measurements before we got here" said Wanda, holding a few Tuxedo coats up to Vision so she could gauge the right size."

"Measurements?"

"To make sure it fits right."

"Mr. Stark was just going to lend me one of his old tuxedos.." said Vision, unsure.

"What?" Wanda frowns. "That's not fair, especially when the rest of us are all getting new things. Nope, we're definitely buying you a swanky new Tux today, Vizh." She thrust a pile into his arms, directing him towards the dressing room. "Go try these on, and pick out the one that fits best. We can get it adjusted if we need to."

"Alright."

"One more thing. Remember the rule about dressing rooms?"

"Don't come out without pants on."

"Good boy."

Wanda waited patiently outside the dressing room, taking the clothes that didn't fit quite right as Vision passed them through a crack in the door, and hanging them back up.

"I think this one fits nicely.." said Vision, still seeming slightly unsure.

"Well, come out and show me" Wanda grinned, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

Vision stepped out of the dressing room in the new tuxedo.

"Is this alright?"

"Foarte chipes, Vizh. Very handsome." Wanda stepped forward to adjust his collar. "Pass me the bow-tie."

"I couldn't quite work it out.." He passed the bow-tie to her, a bit embarassed.

"That's alright, a lot of people don't. I only learned for Pietro when a friend of his asked him to a School dance." As she tied the bow-tie, Wanda's tongue poked out the corner of her mouth in an adorable display of concentration.

Vision felt a sort of warm fuzzy feeling as he watched her. It wasn't until a much later point in time that he realised the feeling was very much like love.

"He was lucky to have you."

"He thought so too. There we go, perfect." Wanda stepped back to admire her handiwork, then called out to a Saleswoman. "We'll take this one please. On Mr. Stark's account."

The woman eyed Vision somewhat distastefully.

"For the robo.."

"For Vision, yes" Wanda corrected her with an entirely too-sweet smile. She had once told Vision it was one she used when trying to put up with stupid people.

"Of course" The Saleswoman smiled an equally sickly-sweet smile back. "We'll pack one up for you."  
\--

Not too much later, Vision sat waiting for Wanda while she had her fitting done, new Tuxedo in a bag at his feet, and a book open on his lap. He was trying quite desperately not to glance towards the nearby curtain.

Because when he had, he had seen the silhouette of Wanda in her underwear. Except, in silhouette it was rather difficult to tell that she was in fact wearing underwear, and the whole situation was giving him embarrassing flashbacks of the incident in the Barton Family bathroom.

So, his eyes stayed on his book. He had read the same page twenty-seven times.

Eventually, Wanda stepped out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a long, sparkling red dress that perfectly hugged her curves.

"Hey, Vizh. How do I look?" She twirled, giggling the most wonderful little giggle. Vision found it quite hard to speak. "Vizh? Earth to Vision!"

While Vision could understand Wanda's language, his pronunciation on the few occasions he had attempted to speak it left something to be desired, probably because of the British accent he had inherited from JARVIS. He hoped he could get it right this time.

"Frumoasa. You look beautiful, Wanda."

And from the blush that crossed Wanda's cheeks, Vision knew he had got it exactly right.


	21. Feel The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unimpressed with her dance partners at the Ball, Wanda seeks out Vision. Discovering that he has been sidelined by the other young women at the ball, she sets out to fix the problem.

The night of the Ball arrived, and the Avengers were all getting set to look their best- and not just because Tony's constant reminders had annoyed them into it.

As Natasha said, it was a matter of pride.

And, Steve had added, the night wasn't about them or Tony. It was about the Sokovian refugees they were trying to raise money for.

Of course, that also meant that quite a few eyes would be on Wanda, what with her being Sokovian and all. And that was fine. She didn't like it, but she had slowly gotten herself used to the idea that a lot of extra attention would be on her tonight. It was fine. Really.

At least it would be, if she could ever zip up the back of her damned dress. While it wasn't exactly full-on scandal worthy, she was sure that a larger than expected eyeful of Wanda Maximoff's bare back (and the waistband of her underwear) wasn't exactly the impression they were going for tonight. But she just couldn't quite reach that damn zip. Her powers were close to useless with anything she couldn't see, and everyone else was too busy getting ready themselves to notice her troubles.

Then, there was a knock at her door. Oh, please let it be..

"Wanda?"

Vision! Yes!

"Come in, Vizh, I need your help.."

"Are you sure?" Vision seemed uncertain. "Are you dressed?"

"Mostly. Get in here, quickly."

"Alright" Vision opened the door to find Wanda struggling with the zipper.

"Help me zip up, Vizh? I can't quite reach it.."

"Of course" He moved over to her, pulling up the zip. His fingers lightly brushed Wanda's bare skin as he did so, causing a small, pleasant shiver down Wanda's spine. He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Wanda replied, just a little bit too quickly. "Oh, look at the time. Are the limos here to pick us up yet?" She tried to rush from the room.

"Wait.." Vision was clutching a piece of cloth, the reason he had sought Wanda out in the first place. "I couldn't work out my bow-tie."

"Ah. I'll fix that" She moved back over to him, tying the bow-tie for him as she had on the day they bought the tux. "Perfectiona. Let's go."  
\--

When they arrived at the entrance to The Ball, most of the guests were already present inside. Wanda took a few deep breaths, exhaling nervously.

"Demnezeu. I don't think I'm ready for this.."

"Remember what we talked about" Vision offered his arm.

"Pretend they're people I like" Wanda nodded. "And you.."

"Don't be too stiff. Feel the music."

"Right" She took his arm. "We can do this."

"Yes, we can."

They headed inside.  
\--

Wanda danced with each young man pushed her way. Spoiled boys, born with silver spoons shoved into their mouths.

She tried to smile. Pretended she was speaking with Clint, or Steve, or Sam. One, laying on a thick layer of charm that Wanda saw right through, could almost have reminded her of Pietro, except that Pietro had never been quite so smarmy with the girls he wooed. Pietro had also been enough of a gentleman to not grab a girl's ass a few minutes after meeting her.

When this happened, an annoyed Wanda pushed her dance partner away and sought out Vision, realising that she had not spotted him on the dance floor. Rather, he was standing alone and awkward at the side of the room. She made a beeline for him.

"Hey, Vizh. Why aren't you dancing?"

"Oh.. well.. I have tried to ask.. but no-one seems all that interested. It is alright. I understand that Captain Rogers or Mr. Wilson are far more attractive options.."

Wanda frowned at that. The previous song was ending. Before the next one began, she curtsied to Vision.

"May I have this dance, Sir?"

A shy smile spread over Vision's face.

"Why of course, Miss Maximoff." He took her hand. As they headed onto the dance floor, a few more eyes shot their way. Vision glanced around nervously, suddenly feeling quite self conscious.

"Hey. Don't worry about them. Eyes on me" Wanda instructed. Vision had to admit, looking at her, into her beautiful wide green eyes, helped quite a lot. "Just you and me Vizh, like we practised. Feel the music, let it guide you."

And this time, feeling so safe with her, he realised that he could. They were drawing a bit of a crowd now, but it didn't matter. Everything seemed to have faded to just the two of them.

Pepper nudged Tony.

"You don't think Vision and Wanda are.."

"What?" Tony scoffed. "No. They're just friends."

Wanda and Vision swayed and twirled around the dance floor together. Once, he even lifted her up, spinning her around. Wanda squealed slightly, then giggled. Vision thought it was the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

Vision was beaming so brightly, and Wanda thought his smile was one of the most wonderful things she had ever seen.

The song came to an end, leaving the pair facing each other, panting softly. Something between them had ever so slightly shifted. Wanda reached up to touch Vision's cheek.

"Vizh.."

And then they were interrupted by a gaggle of rather annoying, very spoiled young women. Daughters of the donors, counterparts to the young men Wanda had been dancing with earlier.

"Can I dance with The Vision next?"

Vision winced. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had referred to him as 'The' Vision in normal, polite conversation.

"Nuh-uh, me first!"

"No, me!"

Wanda stepped aside, hiding slight sadness behind her smile.

"Have fun, Vizh. Save another dance for me later, okay?"

"Wanda.." He tried to call after her, but she had already disappeared back into the crowd.

And even though he was now surrounded by people, Vision suddenly felt very much alone.


	22. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball takes an unpleasant turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick WARNING, there is a minor, quickly dealt with case of sexual harrassment in this chapter.

Plenty of other young men wanted to dance with Wanda, but at that moment, she didn't entirely feel like it. Instead, she headed over to the Punch Bowl and poured herself a rather large cupful.

Why had Wanda left Vision when she didn't really want to, and Vision clearly hadn't wanted her to either? In the moment, she'd thought it was what was best for him, that it would be good for him to get to know some other people.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she began regretting her decision to step aside for Vision's new dance partners. As Wanda was filling her second cup, she couldn't help overhearing the conversation of two young women filling their own cups.

"Have you danced with it yet?"

"The Vision? No, but.."

"Excuse me" Wanda interrupted, annoyed, "Vision is a he, not an it."

"Oh really?" One of the girls grinned rather wickedly.

"Really." Wanda had almost drained her second cup of punch.

The young women giggled and walked away, whispering to each other conspiratorially.

Wanda, filling her cup once again, was instantly suspicious. Just as she was about to scope out the girl's minds for any sign of ill intentions, she was interrupted by the approach of a slightly concerned Natasha.

"Hey, this is a Stark-run event. You know that punch has quite a lot of alcohol in it, right?"

"I can handle myself."

"If you say so" Nat shrugged, pouring a cup for herself. "You getting sick of all the Trust-Fund babies too?"

"Yeah.. and I'm a little worried about Vision."

"Aww, I'm sure you're still his favourite girl."

"It's not that" said Wanda, again just a bit too quickly. "It's just that.. those girls, they're treating him like.."

"He's just a novelty to them" Nat finished for her.

"Exactly!"

"I can relate."

"You can?"

"Mmhm" Natasha sipped her punch. "Not too long after Clint brought me in, there was a huge S.H.I.E.L.D social event. All eyes were on me, the infamous Black Widow. I tried to be on my best behaviour, prove Clint had made the right call. I was friendly, polite, danced with a few of the boys. Some of them started to think I wasn't so dangerous."

"I'm guessing that was a mistake."

"Well, yes and no. I was trying to not seem dangerous. But.."

"But what?" Wanda asked, now rather engrossed in Nat's story.

"I overheard a few of them making a bet about who'd be the first to bed the Black Widow. So the next guy who approached me, I broke his nose.. and his wrist.. and a few of his toes."

"Whoa. Did you get in trouble?"

"No. Maria Hill heard the bet too and had all the guys involved written up for disciplinary action. I spent the rest of the night hanging out with Clint and Phil Coulson" Nat set aside her empty cup. "My point is, our business, you get to know pretty quickly who really cares about you. Vision's a smart boy. He knows you're here if he needs you."

"Yeah" Wanda smiled. "I guess you're.."

Her words were cut off by a commotion on the dance floor. Wanda felt Vision's mind reach out for hers, panicked. Then Wanda saw red.  
\--

A group of young women, quite a few of whom may have had too much punch, were beginning to surround Vision.

"I'm very sorry, ladies, but I can really only dance with one of you at a time.."

"I hear you're just like a real boy" One of the girls crooned.

"Does that include all the right parts?" Laughed another.

"I'd really rather not disclose such private.." Vision tried to back away, crying out in panic when one of the girls made a grab for his crotch.

Then suddenly, so fast that no-one was quite sure how she'd got there, the Scarlet Witch had planted herself between Vision and his pursuers, her fingers crackling with red. Wanda knew people were usually unsettled by someone shouting at them in a language they didn't understand, and boy, did she want these girls to feel unsettled.

_"Lasa-l in pace!" _* Wanda yelled. _"La-l departe de el, nenorociti aia!*" _____

_____ _

The girls scrambled away.

"Uh.. What did Maximoff say to them?" asked Tony, casting a nervous glance towards his guests, many of whom looked unimpressed.

"I don't think you want to know" Natasha smirked.

Wanda had taken Vision's hand, heading for the exit. They were intercepted by Wanda's ass-grabbing dance partner from earlier.

"Hey, babe. We never finished our dance.."

Oh no. She was completely done with this crap for today.

_"Din calea mea, nenorocitule*!" ___

____

When he didn't move right away, Wanda used her power to lightly toss him aside, where he collided with the wall, then continued on outside with Vision.  
\--

Once outside, Wanda took Vision up onto the building's roof, hoping no one would come looking for them right away.

"Are you okay, Vizh?"

"I think so" He seemed slightly in shock. "A little embarrassed at having caused such a scene.."

"If anyone caused a scene it was me, not you. You've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Throwing that boy into the wall did seem a little excessive.."

"Probably. But he did grope me earlier, so.."

"Oh." Vision felt a flare in his belly similar to when Wanda had been injured by a HYDRA agent. "Would you like me to go hit him too?"

"No" Wanda shook her head. "We're going to be in enough trouble as it is."

".. Are you sure?"

Wanda laughed.

"You sound like Pietro." Wanda, per Natasha's training, often tried to mask her accent these days, but it would immediately slip back into place whenever she spoke of her brother, her own subtle tribute to him.

"I do?" Vision sounded surprised.

"Tu faci. He became very protective once he noticed boys beginning to look at me a certain way. Vision, you feel angry at what the boy inside did to me, don't you?"

"I.. Yes" he admitted.

Unnoticed by either, they were still holding hands.

"The same goes for how those girls were treating you. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. No-one has a right to touch you like that. Not if you don't want them to. That kind of touch.."

"It is special" Vision nodded. "Intimate."

"Exactly. If it happens, it should be with someone who cares about you."

"Yes, well, I don't think that is likely to come up."

"Why not?" Wanda's brow crinkled, concerned

"I know I am not what women would find attractive.. and even if I were, there are things I could never give. A family, for instance."

"Vizh.." She'd almost told him no, that he was wrong, that someone.. that she.. but fear kept the words frozen in her throat. So instead, she simply said: "There's more than one way to make a family. You could still find the right person."

"Maybe." He seemed sad.

From their spot on the roof, they could still hear the band playing. Wanda decided that she needed to cheer her friend up, even if her mouth couldn't quite say what her heart was trying to.

"Hey, Vizh.."

"Yes, Wanda?"

"We can still hear the music out here, and you owe me another dance.."

Vision smiled, tugging her closer to him.

It was a hug more than a dance. But it was just what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations- I left them out of the chapter to preserve the humour of Nat's comment.
> 
> "Lasa-l in pace!" : Leave him alone!
> 
> "La-l departe de el, nenorociti aia!: Get the Hell away from him, you stupid fucking bitches!
> 
> "Tu faci": You do.
> 
> Also, I'm going to be writing a few one-shots set within the universe of this story, expanding on a few anecdotes the characters have shared. the first of these, starring Wanda and Pietro pre-AoU, will be up sometime soon.


	23. Dreams and Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are shifting between Wanda and Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've begun a Spotify playlist for this fic. Link can be found here:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/12140297482/playlist/6WuoWAihJ9lr0ryelpZNAB

Tony, upset over the scene Wanda's outburst had caused at the Ball, insisted there be some sort of consequence for her actions. And so there was.

Steve assigned Wanda to do laps around the Avengers compound.. Flying laps, which she actually very much enjoyed (This was because Nat had backed up Wanda's version of events- That both the girls and the boy at the door had been asking for it). Vision was more than happy to join in her 'Punishment'.

Something had changed between them since the dance, a subtle shift in dynamics.

The smallest of Wanda's smiles made Vision's insides flutter.

Vision's hand on her shoulder could make Wanda shiver, and not because of cold.

Unfortunately, they were, in Vision's case, too inexperienced in these matters, or in Wanda's, just a little too scared, to explore what exactly this change might mean.

So, though it was getting harder, Wanda and Vision continued as they were. The very best of friends. Helping, supporting, learning from one another. Vision helped Wanda master more complicated manoeuvres while flying. In return, Wanda aided Vision with a new project- learning to cloak himself with a human disguise. This would allow him to join his fellow Avengers on a wider variety of missions. As it was currently, any mission that required the team to hide their identities was one from which Vision was automatically barred.

Things weren't going all that well so far. Vision couldn't quite make the illusion reach his nose. Sam had made a few 'Rudolph' jokes.

It didn't matter. He'd get it eventually.  
\--

A short time later, a new round of 'Barton Family Care Packages' arrived at the compound. Wanda's contained a stack of photographs Laura had taken during Wanda and Vision's trip to the Farm.

Wanda smiled as she looked through them, thinking that there really was more than one way to make a family. Then, she skipped off to find Vision and show them to him. He was in his room, with the door shut, but Wanda didn't think to knock before entering. She would soon wish that she had.

"Hey Vizh, Clint and Laura sent us.." She froze. So did he.

Oh shit.

Naked Vision.

Very Naked Vision.

Very Naked almost-human looking Vision except for his nose, which he still had not managed to cloak. Not that it was all that obvious right now, seeing as his new human face was also turning red.

Wanda remained frozen, her brain currently a jumble. Her first coherent thought was that she'd somehow always known that Vision would be blonde if he had hair. Not bottle blonde, but the softer, natural kind. That thought wasn't at all helpful, so she cycled through her suddenly shattered brain for the very important piece of information she was forgetting.

Then her gaze dropped, and Oh God, that's it, he was naked, so naked, and she needed to get the Hell out of his room right now. When her feet finally decided to move, that's exactly what Wanda did, bolting out and slamming the door behind her, her face bright red.

Natasha, who had been sitting nearby sifting through the contents of her own care package, looked up at the noise.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

When Wanda opened her mouth, the only sound that came out was a sort of strangled squeak.

A few moments later, Vision emerged from his room, now dressed and returned to his regular form. He looked just as embarrassed himself.

When she saw him, Wanda managed to find her voice.

"Oh Doamne. I'm so sorry Vizh, all that teaching you about knocking and then I go and just barge in on you.."

"It's alright" Vision chuckled softly. "I know it was an accident. I was just seeing if clothing made any difference to my disguise.. apparently not.."

"Yeah.. apparently not. Don't worry though" The blush was slowly fading from Wanda's cheeks. "You'll get it eventually."

"I will. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, Clint and Laura sent us these photos from our trip.."  
\--

That night, as Wanda slept, she had the most wonderful dream..

_She was flying, soaring high above the Barton farm. Vision flew ahead of her. A small figure was strapped to his back, a dark haired little boy. A similar soft, warm, weight was clinging to her back, and she twisted her head behind her to see an identical little boy, giggling. ___

__"Faster, Mama. We gots to catch up with Dada and Tommy!" ____

____This development should have frightened Wanda.. but somehow, it didn't. ____ _ _

______"Alright, Una Pretioasa. Hold on tight." ____ _ _ _ _

________Wanda flew faster, the giggles from her small passenger making her hearts soar. She was beside Vision now. He grinned at her, reaching to clasp her hand, and they all flew together.. _  
\--__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was jolted awake by a knock at the door.

"Vizh? Did you have a bad dream again? Come in.."

The person who had knocked entered, but it wasn't Vision. It was Steve, in full uniform.

"We have a lead on Brock Rumlow, he's been spotted in Lagos" He explained. "Be ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure" Wanda rubbed sleep from her eyes. "I'll go tell Vision.."

"Vision's sitting this one out. We need to go stealth mode."

"Oh.. right.. okay. I'll be right out."  
\--

As the rest of the team loaded onto the Quinjet, Vision stood watching, feeling rather distressed.

"Hey, Vizh" Wanda, now wearing a slightly faded coat and a baseball cap, did a little twirl in front of him. For now, she had placed her dream to the back of her mind. "How do I look? Stealthy?"

Vision thought Wanda looked great in pretty much anything, but now didn't seem the time to say so.

"If I could just master my disguise.."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll have it down by next time" Wanda kissed his cheek, then headed onto the Quinjet where the other Avengers were waiting. "Chill. Read one of the books Laura sent you. We'll be back soon."

Vision watched the Quinjet until it was out of sight. For some reason, he was consumed with a deep, unwavering dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Una Pretioasa: Precious one


	24. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes horribly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter Two days in a row, I'm on a roll!  
> Civil War, thar be angst ahead!

They never could have imagined that the mission in Lagos would go so terribly, tragically wrong. Vision ran to Wanda's side when the team returned, wanting to reassure her. It was an accident. It wasn't her fault. No one could have predicted this.

He was hurt when she immediately brushed him off, heading for her room. But it wasn't just him. Wanda didn't want to talk to anyone. She needed to be alone, or at least she thought she did.

Vision didn't push. He left food at her door, and cups of tea. He was happy to return to empty plates, knowing that at least she was eating.

When Wanda finally emerged a few nights later, heartbroken and exhausted from days without rest, Vision was waiting for her. She collapsed into his arms, and he held her, letting her cry until her she had no tears to give, and her tired body finally found sleep.  
\--

"You're saying they will come for me?" Somehow, Wanda always knew this would happen one day, that her current comfortable life with the Avengers was too good to be true. A dangerously powered orphan from an eternally war-torn, unstable country could never be trusted as one of Earth's protectors.

But then, a soft, determined voice broke through, tugging at her heart.

"We would protect you."

Nothing would happen to Wanda if Vision had anything to say about it. She had made him the same promise. She hoped they could both keep them.. But what if they didn't have a choice?

\--

"I need you to make sure Maximoff doesn't leave the compound."

Vision blinked, taken aback by Tony's request.

"Why is that, Sir?"

"Ross is a little twitchy about her after Lagos.."

"Lagos was an accident" Vision frowned. "Wanda never meant to hurt anyone. She'd never hurt anyone on purpose.."

"I know that" said Tony. "But one more accident like that, particularly before the Accords go through.. You care about the girl, don't you?"

"I do." And he did, more than words could express.

"One more accident like that.. Someone might decide she's too dangerous. We don't want that, do we?"

"No.." Vision suddenly felt rather ill, an unpleasant new experience for him. "Definitely not.. I will keep Wanda here."

"Good boy" Tony patted his shoulder. "It's just until the Accords are ratified.."  
\--

Once Wanda learned that she was being confined to the compound, and by her best friend of all people, she felt angry, and just a little betrayed.

"And what do you want?" She snapped.

"For people to see you" said Vision softly. "As I do."

At his words, Wanda's expression softened. Something else floated around the edges of Vision's mind.. a worry he was keeping from her. She sighed. None of this was his fault. He was so innocent.. just doing as he was told. No idea how complicated this whole situation could get.

"This is just until the accords?"

"Just until the accords."

"Okay."

It hadn't really been all that bad.. It was almost nice. Just the two of them, as it had been during the early days at the compound. Wanda could almost forget that she was being confined at all.

Then Clint had showed up to liberate her, and Wanda had found herself torn between the two people she most cared about.

"Vision, That's enough. Let him go." Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as the energy crackled between her hands. Please, let him go. Let him go, and she could stop. "I'm leaving."

Vision's grip on Clint faltered for a moment. Keeping Wanda here felt wrong.. But he thought of his conversation with Tony.

"I can't let you." He knew what would happen next. He knew her mind well.

"I'm sorry.." Wanda hoped he knew how much she meant it. More than anything else right now, she hoped for that. Hoped he knew how much she didn't want to hurt him, would never want to hurt him. She put her power to work.

Vision felt Clint slip from his grasp, Then felt himself grow steadily heavier.

"If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you.." Vision wasn't afraid of her. He could never be afraid of her. He was afraid for her.

"I can't control their fear. Only my own."

Vision plunged down through the floors of the building. With his mind, he called out, a last message just for her.

_Take care of yourself, Wanda. Be safe._

On the outside Wanda tried to stay strong, but inside, her heart was breaking. Even after what she had done, Vision's main concern was for her. After a few moments, she cleared her mind to answer him.

_You too, Vizh. I am so, so sorry. _  
\--__

"They did what?!" Tony was absolutely furious. "Does she have any freaking idea how much worse she's just made things for herself, for all of them? Attacking a teammate.."

"She wasn't trying to hurt me.." said Vision quietly.

"Wasn't trying to hurt you? She pushed you through twenty floors!"

"No, that's not .."

"It doesn't matter! There's no way this can end well for them now! Unless.."

Vision missed the next few minutes of whatever Tony was saying. He simply nursed the Wanda-shaped hole inside him, and hoped against hope that Tony was wrong, and things could return to the way they'd been before.

He wanted his best friend back. There were things he needed to tell her.


	25. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle gone too far.

During the battle at the airport, Wanda and Vision avoided each other as much as it was possible for two people on opposite sides of a chaotic battle to avoid each other.

For Wanda, the reason was crippling guilt over what she had done. She'd called out Clint for pulling his punches when fighting his best friend, but she was doing the same thing. She was the only one on the battlefield with even a tiny chance at taking Vision on- everyone there knew it- but she just couldn't.

And Vision.. Well, he knew he could never bring himself to hurt Wanda. He didn't really want to hurt anyone. He just did what he was there to do, as well as he could. Tried to keep anyone from getting too badly hurt. To keep Captain Rogers from escaping.

But then he heard Wanda scream. The sound was like a dagger through his synthetic heart. He found her alone on the concrete floor, kneeling at her side, one arm slipping underneath his downed friend to gently cradle her.

"I'm sorry.."

"Me too.." Wanda replied, struggling to catch her breath.

Everything after that happened so horribly fast. Vision was just supposed to knock out Sam's engines, to force him to land.. But he was so preoccupied with looking after Wanda that he had miscalculated his shot, striking Col. Rhodes instead. The remnants of both teams watched in horror as both Sam and Stark dove to catch him. It was no use.

All around them, sirens blared. Military helicopters were beginning to circle overhead. Clint appeared beside Wanda and Vision, helping the Scarlet Witch to her feet.

"They'll be here for us soon.."

Wanda gave a sad nod. It became horribly clear to Vision what was about to happen.

"There may still be a chance to talk this through.."

"It's too late for that, Vizh" Wanda looked at him sadly. "We all went too far. We have to face the consequences.."

"But.."

Wanda pulled him into a tight hug, knowing this could be her last chance to do so. She felt a lump in her throat at the promises she made him, promises she could no longer keep.

_"I've got you, Vizh. You're safe with me." ___

__

But he wasn't. Not now.

"You listen to me, Vision. Listen, because this is very important. Don't ever forget who you are. You are your own person, you can make your own choices. Stay you. Don't get too upset when you hear bad things about me, because you will. Just.. remember all the good stuff instead."

"Wanda.."

The sirens and helicopters grew closer. Wanda gently pushed him away from her, tears stinging her eyes.

"You have to go, Vizh. If they think you're with us, they'll take you too.. Go look after Rhodey.. When he's ready to hear it, tell him we're sorry.."

Vision tried to say something, but a sudden lump in his throat stopped any words from coming out. He couldn't say goodbye.. didn't want to believe that's what this was. He took to the sky, flying over to land in the clearing where Col. Rhodes had fallen. He had made his own grave mistake today, with his own consequences to face.

Medics arrived to help Rhodes, while far behind them, Soldiers and military police swarmed on Captain Roger's team.

In another blow to his heart, Vision heard Wanda cry out.. Heard Clint yelling for them to stop, that they were all going to come quietly.. and then they were gone.  
\--

That night, after spending hours at the hospital with Tony and Col. Rhodes, Vision returned to the Avengers compound. It was completely deserted. Even Natasha was gone. Something had happened during the battle.. Something to do with Captain Rogers' escape. While Vision didn't know the specifics, he assumed that Natasha may have aided in said escape.

Vision had seen her twice, briefly, in the chaos after the airport battle. Once, she had taken a look at his face and stopped to pat him sympathetically on the arm. The other, she had been speaking heatedly with Tony. Since then, she had seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth.

For the first time, Vision was completely, utterly alone.

Yet everywhere he looked, there were reminders of when he hadn't been alone. Reminders of Wanda.

The fridge contained the remnants of his almost but not quite Paprikash, the freezer packed with the meals Wanda had cooked and frozen for busy days.

Her favourite mug sat in the dish rack.

The movies she'd been collecting, mostly to watch them with him, were stacked by the television.

The Chessboard was set up with a half-played game they had forgotten to return to.

Wanda's room was just as she'd left it. Tidy, but lived in.

Her nightgown lay folded at the end of her bed, her slippers on the floor.

The closet was still filled with her clothes, including the dress that she'd worn to the Ball.

Her jewellery box was open, displaying her growing collection of rings.

If Vision hadn't known any better, he almost could have believed that she was still there. That she would appear any moment and drag him off to watch a movie, or play Dance Dance Revolution.

But Wanda wasn't here. Wanda had been taken to The Raft, a prison that had been intended for only the most dangerous of criminals. Vision had the most terrible feeling about what was happening to her there.

Wanda's few photos of Pietro, and their parents, were displayed proudly in the room. Along with, Vision now saw, a picture of he and Wanda from their trip to the farm.

Vision's eyes stung, a wetness on his cheek, and he realised with a start that they were tears. He hadn't even known he could cry.

But now, the tears came streaming out, unable to stop, and he sobbed into the silent, lonely building, crying out in grief for what he had lost.


	26. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision, Steve, and Natasha stage a daring rescue.

Incarcerated in The Raft, Wanda had entered a living Hell. While the others at least had the freedom to pace in their small cells, Wanda had been deemed too dangerous. She had been bound, and fitted with a shock collar, triggered at the tiniest sign of her using her powers.

That made her nights an extra special Hell, with recent events causing a resurgence of her nightmares. Wanda would wake screaming, both from the pain of a shock and whatever horrors had plagued her dreams. She would hear Clint frantically calling to her, telling her to hold on. She would be alright.

Wanda wasn't sure that she would. But as the pain of each shock faded to a dull throb. She would squeeze her eyes shut, blocking out the cold surroundings of her cell, and then, if only for a little while, she could pretend she was somewhere else. She was flying with Vision, and for a few brief moments, Wanda Maximoff would find peace.  
\--

It wasn't just Wanda that Vision missed.

He missed Steve's polite greetings every morning. Sam's wisecracks. The big heart that Natasha Romanoff tried so hard to hide. Between the three of them, Wanda, and himself, they had fallen into a nice, comfy group dynamic, almost like a family.

Now all of that was gone.

But it was definitely Wanda's absence that Vision felt most keenly. It was like a gaping hole inside him. A missing piece. And somehow.. where she was, locked in The Raft, he knew that she was in pain. Someone was hurting her.

Vision couldn't let that continue. He had to get her out of there.

So, late one night, he headed to the computer lab Tony had set up in case he needed to work from the Compound. Vision was going to find The Raft's current coordinates, hack into it's security, and find a way to..

Oh.

There was Natasha, cursing at a computer screen.

Vision almost wondered how she had got in without him noticing, but given her reputation, he shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Miss Romanoff.."

Nat spun around, weapons raised. He heard a faint, familiar voice from the communicator in her ear.

"It's Vision.."

Vision raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Is that Captain Rogers you are speaking to?"

Nat kept her weapons up.

"Depends. Are you about to blow the whistle on me?"

"Not if you're doing what I think you are doing" Vision replied.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think you and Captain Rogers want to break your best friends out of The Raft. As it happens, so do I."

"Wanda" Natasha lowered her weapons, slightly.

"Yes."

Nat turned back to the computer.

"We have to find the damn place first. And then the Security.."

"It's brilliant, I know.." Vision moved to the computer, continuing the work that the Black Widow had started. "JARVIS programmed some of it."

It wasn't long before Vision had locked on to The Raft's current coordinates, and eventually, as a test over whether he could access the cameras and therefore knock them out, he brought up the current feed from the cells.

As soon as he spotted Wanda, he felt a terrible mixture of angry, sad, and a little bit ill. She looked horribly pale, dark rings forming around her eyes from lack of sleep.

"What are they doing to her? What's that around her neck?"

Natasha looked over the images feeling equally horrified, but a lot better at hiding it than Vision was.

"It looks like a shock collar.."

"A What?" An angry cloud moved over Vision's face.

"Hey, no time to be angry yet. You want to help her, you need to focus. Can you knock out the cameras long enough for Steve to get in there and get them out?"

"I can."

"What about the communication system?"

"That too."

"Great, that's a good start" said Nat. "Steve and I can hash out a solid plan from that.. We'll be back for you tomorrow night, okay?  
\--

The following night, plans were set into motion. They headed for The Raft in a jet lent to them by King T'Challa. Steve and Nat promised to explain to Vision exactly how that arrangement had come about at a later date. The jet could be rendered completely invisible, which was of great help to the plan. Once there, Vision used a brand new, untraceable computer to knock out the cameras and communication system.

Steve then dove down onto the Raft, taking out as many guards as possible on his way through to the cells.

Natasha and Vision remained inside the cloaked jet, circling the prison, Vision watching to make sure the security stayed down.  
\--

It wasn't until reaching the cells that Steve ran into problems. Getting them open was relatively easy, as Vision had secured the codes for each one.

But when he reached Wanda's.. she was barely conscious, whether due to intense pain or total exhaustion no one was exactly sure. And, try as they might, no one could remove the shock collar from her neck.  
\--

_"Damn it!" ___

"What is it?" Natasha yelled into her communicator.

_"The Shock collar.. we can't get it off." ___

__

Before Natasha could reply, Vision was disappearing out of the jet.

"Vision, what the Hell are you doing? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on the security! Vision!"  
\--

"Holy crap!" Scott Lang almost jumped out of his skin when Vision suddenly appeared through a wall. "Wait, is he on our side now?"

The answer was yes, but Vision had more important things on his mind than explaining.

"Out of my way, please, Captain."

Steve obliged, looking slightly surprised. None of them had ever seen Vision look as he did right now. Truly angry.

He grasped Wanda's collar, increasing his density until the hated device was crushed, falling to the ground in pieces. He then tore at the straitjacket that bound her.

Wanda's neck was covered in angry, weeping red welts, signifying painful electrical burns.

Clint's fist's clenched.

"I'm gonna kill them.."

"Later, Clint" said Vision coolly, tenderly scooping Wanda into his arms. "We will form a line. But for now, it is more important that we get Wanda out of here. She needs medical help.  
\--

Wanda's eyes opened. She could just make out the blurry outline of Vision above her. It felt like they were flying.

"Hey, Vizh" She smiled weakly.

"Wanda.." Suddenly they were somewhere else, in some sort of plane or ship. "It's alright, you're safe now."

His voice was so comforting. She had to be dreaming again. He couldn't really be here. Still, she felt herself curling into him. It was a nice dream.  
\--

Vision held Wanda until they reached his designated drop off spot. It would look terrible for Tony if Vision disappeared the same day that Cap's team was busted out from The Raft. Despite everything, they all still cared about what happened to him. So for now, Vision was going to go back to the Compound, and pretend he knew absolutely nothing about the escape.

He laid Wanda down gently, covering her with a blanket. Pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You'll take care of her?" He asked Steve.

"Of course. There are brilliant medical facilities in Wakanda."

"And as soon as things calm down a bit, we'll work out some way for you to see her" Nat promised.

"Thank you.." Vision nodded, cast one last look in Wanda's direction, then left the Jet.

Clint watched Vision thoughtfully as he disappeared from view, lowering his density to keep from being seen. He was seeing something he hadn't noticed before. Natasha appeared at his side, Sam having taken the controls to give her a break. He wasn't at all surprised to see her as part of the rescue team. Since their friendship began, Clint had always been able to rely on her.

He gestured into the distance.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah" Nat replied. "I think he does."


	27. If You Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda learns what Vision did for her.

Wanda's eyelids fluttered open. Once her vision cleared enough to register unfamiliar surroundings, she sat bolt upright, scarlet energy crackling around her fingers. Gasped, bracing herself for a shock that didn't come.

People rushed about. She was so confused, afraid. The energy intensified.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?!"

Clint, who had been asleep in a chair by her bedside, jolted awake, leaping to his feet.

"Easy there, kid. You're alright. You're safe."

_"Wanda.. It's alright, you're safe now." ___

She almost remembered.. her dream.. but they were somewhere else now..

"Clint.." Wanda slowly calmed, the energy dissipating.

"Yeah, I'm here. We good now? Good. Good girl."

"Where are we?"

"Wakanda."

"Wakanda?" Wanda was still so confused..

"Kind of a long story." Clint sat back down. "King T'Challa, the Black Panther? Pretty nice guy once he realised Barnes didn't kill his Dad. And boy, does the guy have some epic secret facilities. Really great medical stuff. They had to keep you knocked out for a while they healed those burns, but now you'd never even know it happened."

Wanda lightly touched the smooth skin of her neck, feeling no sign of the pain she'd endured.

"How did we get out?"

"You really don't remember any of it, do you?" Clint's brow crinkled.

"It is pufos" Said Wanda, then, remembering that Clint could not automatically understand her as Vision always had, added. "Fuzzy."

"Makes sense. You were in a pretty bad way. Cap, Nat, and Vision busted us out."

"V-Vision?"

"Couldn't have done it without him. He knocked out the security, got the key-codes for the cell doors.. and he smashed that shock collar off you."

Wanda felt a lump in her throat. It wasn't a dream. He'd really been there. She remembered a few moments more clearly now, now that she knew they were real. She hadn't let herself before- Why get attached to a dream when you were just going to wake back in Hell?

But she wasn't in Hell. She'd been in Vision's arms. He'd held her close, sounding so sad. Whispering over and over how sorry he was. That he'd never let anyone hurt her like that again.

"Is he.."

"No, he's not here" said Clint, and Wanda's heart sank. "He went back to the Avengers compound. He does want to see you though. Nat has a plan to set it up."

"I.. I'm not sure that's a good idea.."

"Why not? You love him, don't you?"

"I.. No! Nu!" Wanda sputtered, her face turning bright red. "Of course not! And even if.. Vision's so good. Innocent. I'm no good for him. I'll only get him into trouble. He broke into a prison because of me!"

"He did" Clint nodded. "And you know what? No one made him do that. Vision made his own choice, just like you asked him to do."

"I don't.. I don't want him to get hurt."

"No one does, when they get into something like this. Doesn't mean the risk isn't worth taking."

"..Something like what?"

"You know."

"Alright, Mr Know-it-All" Wanda crossed her arms. "What should I do?"

"Well, the 'Dad' part of me wants to lock you up in the Farmhouse and sit out the front with a shotgun." This drew a small smile from Wanda, so Clint continued. "I know I'm not your Dad, so you don't have to listen to that part. The guy very much in love part of me.. If you love Vision, and I think you do.. If you love him, and you don't see him, even if it's just to say a real goodbye.. That's something you'll regret."

Wanda took a deep breath

"Say I was thinking about it.. what's the plan?"

Clint grinned.

"Well, the government are looking like total idiots right now for letting us all escape. So, we're setting up a deal. Scott and I are going to hand ourselves in.."

"What? No!"

"Just listen, kid. Scott and I are gonna hand ourselves in, let the suits save face.. in return for being placed on House Arrest with our families. While they're focused on us, you get to sneak off for a rendezvous with the Love-o-matic android."

"He's not.." Wanda groaned, then sighed, thinking. "Okay.. okay. I'll do it."  
\--

Across the world in the Avengers compound, Vision was currently stuck in a rather unpleasant meeting with Tony and General Ross, regarding the mass breakout from The Raft.

Tony kept looking at his watch, wanting to be out in time for Rhodey's next therapy session.

Vision was trying very hard to not punch Ross in the face.

You see, there had been talk at this meeting of how Wanda Maximoff was obviously even more dangerous than they'd anticipated. That he may have to issue kill-on-sight orders.

When the still-fuming Ross brought the meeting to a close and finally left, a very tense Vision stood to take his own leave. Tony caught his arm.

"Hey. I know you and Maximoff were close. Some of that can't have been easy to hear."

"It is quite alright, sir. I know what my version of the truth is."

"Your version of the truth?" Tony frowned. "That's a dangerous game to play, Vision."

"Perhaps it is. But it is mine to play, if I choose."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, then sighed.

"Fair enough."

"By the way, Sir, I may be taking a trip sometime soon.."

"A trip? Where?"

Vision was already walking away.

"I do not know yet."

"Hey, wait.."

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you need money for this trip?"  
\--

Vision did not waste his time alone.

He practised his human disguise until he had fully mastered it.

He practised speaking Sokovian.

He practised cooking Chicken Paprikash, making sure that he actually used paprika this time.

He practised making tea just how Wanda liked it. That he had mastered long ago, but he didn't want to forget.

Finally, a few weeks later, Vision received a subtle, secret message- a date, time, and coordinates.

Vision beamed.  
\--

Wanda stood on a busy street in London. Busy was good. Busy meant they wouldn't be noticed. She'd dyed her hair, to reduce the chances of being recognised.

Wanda waited. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for a tell-tale flash of red. But then, softly..

"Wanda?"

A voice. His voice. She turned, seeing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, clutching a small bouquet of flowers. She would have recognised him even if she hadn't helped him craft the disguise herself.

"Vision.." Her heart leapt into her throat. "You fixed your nose."

"You dyed your hair. It's nice."

They both paused. Wanda took a shy step closer.

"You saved me.. again.."

"Of course I did." Vision smiled, the most wonderful smile.

Wanda flung herself into his arms. The flowers were a little bit crushed, but that didn't matter.

"I was so scared, Vizh.. I thought I was going to die in there.."

Vision held her tighter.

"I would never let that happen."

"I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too."


	28. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision tells Wanda a story

For awhile, they walked through the streets. Vision's arm around Wanda, keeping her close. Wanda clutching the mildly crushed flowers. Not heading anywhere in particular, not needing to say much. Just enjoying being together again.

But despite how happy they were to be together again, how easy and good and right it felt.. There was a slight tension hanging in the air between them. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was there. A bubble waiting to burst. There were things they needed to talk about.

Wanda shifted, tilting her head to look up at him.

"You could have got in really big trouble, Vizh.."

"I took a calculated risk."

"Right up until you abandoned the plan and went inside The Raft."

"How did you.."

"Natasha told me about it" said Wanda. "She had that look she gets when she's annoyed and impressed at the same time.."

"Oh.." Vision chuckled, "Like when Sam programmed Redwing to pay for the Pizza?"

"Exactly like that. She said you were supposed to stay in the Jet and watch the security, so you weren't seen.."

"I had to go in. Nobody else could get the shock collar off you.." He brushed a finger over her neck, and Wanda felt the same pleasant shiver she'd begun experiencing before their forced separation. "It's healed quite well now, but at the time.." Vision's face suddenly looked rather haunted.

"Vizh, it's okay."

"I couldn't leave you like that.."

"You didn't. I'm here with you and all healed up, just like you said. Bun ca nou." Yes, she had probably been left with a few psychological scars from the experience, but he shouldn't have to worry about that.

They kept walking for a while before Vision spoke again, seeming almost nervous.

"Wanda.. Before.. before everything happened.. I couldn't help feeling that something was changing between us.."

Wanda sighed. She knew this conversation was going to come up soon.

"It was.."

"Maybe even into something.. something more than friendship?"

"You're not wrong, Vizh.. But things are so complicated now" She looked up at him sadly. "You're so special, Vision. You deserve more than a few stolen moments. You deserve better than having to run around and hide from the world. Right now, that's all I can give you. Maybe that's all I'll ever be able to give you.."

"Maybe stolen moments and hiding from the world are worth it, for the right person" Vision countered. "Isn't that my choice to make? You said that I make my own choices. What if I choose you?"

"Vizh.. I.."

They had come to a stop in front of an Ice Cream Parlour. Vision smiled.

"Wait. Before you answer, Wanda, let me buy you an ice cream. Then, I will tell you a story.."

"Well.." Wanda managed a smile. "I can't say no to ice cream."  
\--

Wanda sat in a booth across from Vision, taking a spoonful from her Strawberry Sundae.

"Okay, Vision. Tell me this poveste."

"It is about a choice I made, quite a long time ago." Vision began. "One I wasn't even sure I was making at the time, but I made it none the less."

Well, He certainly had Wanda curious.

"Go on."

"It started on the day I was born.."  
\--

_"It's really quite confusing, blinking into existence with a fully formed mind and no real idea of who or what you are.. I was having a difficult time working it out." ___

"I am not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis either. I am.."

"I looked in your head, and saw annihilation.."

The newborn Vision felt an unpleasant jolt at her words.  
\--

"There was a girl.."

"Mmm" Wanda mumbled through another spoonful. "All the best stories have a girl."

"Well, there was a girl. And for some reason, it suddenly mattered very much what this girl thought of me."

"Yes, girls do tend to do that."

"She thought I was dangerous. I asked her to look again." He seemed uncertain at this point. "I think she did.."

"She did" Wanda confirmed, blushing slightly. Oh. And she was holding Vision's hand under the table. When had that happened?  
\--

_"Unfortunately, there wasn't much more time for working things out before we had to go battle Ultron. Then Sokovia was falling.. So many frightened voices.." ___

____

Vision winced. With the stone in his head, he heard them all.. The panicked civilians being carted away in ships. The final cries of those beyond saving.

But there was one voice that Vision heard louder than all the rest. Afraid, grieving, and so alone. The girl who had been so sure he'd bring destruction.

He could also sense the last Ultron, limping its way to freedom. It needed to be destroyed.

But.. He couldn't leave Her.

Ultron would have to wait.

Vision took off, following the loudest of the voices in his head. Swooping and dodging the growing clouds of dust and debris, zooming into a crumbling train to sweep the very surprised girl, Wanda, into his arms. Carrying her to safety before turning his attention back to the final Ultron.  
\--

"So you see, Wanda.. it feels so long ago now.. Back then, I already chose you. Now I know so much more, and I still choose you. I think I will always choose you, if you'll let me..

"Oh.. Vision.."

Vision glanced across the table to see Wanda tearing up.

"Oh no.. Wanda, don't cry.. It.. forget I said anything.."

Vision was so panicked by this point that he didn't notice Wanda moving around to sit beside him, until she was grasping his face, her eyes locked on his.

"I don't want to forget it."

Then she kissed him.

And boy, Vision thought her touch gave him tingles, but her kiss.. Her kiss was fireworks. Wanda's lips were cold from the ice cream, but so soft, and beginning to warm against his. Shyly, he reached out to cup Wanda's cheek, gently returning her kiss.

When they broke apart, Vision had a clouded, sort of awestruck look on his face.

"Well.. Wow.."

As her own mind floated back to Earth, Wanda burst out laughing.

"Vizh.. Your nose.."

"Hmm?" For a moment, Vision remained distracted, thinking that Wanda's laughter was one of the most wonderful sounds in the universe. But then.. "Oh!" He shook his head, clearing his mind to restore the illusion. "Better?"

"I don't know" Wanda gently teased. "I like your real nose."

For a moment, Vision's disguise turned a similar shade to his true face.

"So.. Stolen moments and hiding from the world?"

Wanda nodded, smiling softly.

"We'll make it work. But you really have to work on keeping that nose of yours disguised in public.."

"Maybe you can help me practice."

"Of course. We'll start right now.." Wanda grinned, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bun ca nou: Good as new.
> 
> Poveste: story


	29. I Think I'm In Love

"I warn you" said Vision, his arm now wrapped even tighter around Wanda as they left the Ice Cream Parlour, "I'm still new at.. well.. everything. I'm not entirely sure how romantic relationships are supposed to work."

"That's okay" Wanda chuckled, reaching up to gently peck his cheek. "I'm not all that experienced with these things either, Vizh. But I know I want to be with you, and I think that's a pretty good start. We'll just take everything slow. Learn together."

"Together" Vision grinned that wonderful grin that never failed to warm Wanda's heart. "I like the sound of that."  
\--

They spent a precious few days together. When they weren't wandering the City, they were holed up in a safe house that had been arranged for them. Just talking, snuggling. Both of them quickly lost count of how many kisses they stole.

As much as they didn't want to waste the time they had, Wanda insisted on sleeping away from Vision. This was not due to any possible temptation to not 'take things slow'. Wanda knew that Vision would be the perfect gentleman, and in her heart, there was nothing she wanted more than to fall asleep in his arms.

But since The Raft, Wanda's nightmares had returned with a vengeance, complete with an increased loss of control over her powers whenever said nightmares occurred. Their misguided attempts to make Wanda less dangerous had only made her more so. She would not risk hurting Vision. While Vision insisted that he was not very easy to hurt, he did not push the issue.  
\--

When the time came for Wanda and Vision to part, neither of them particularly wanted to do so. Reaching the Train Station from which Vision was soon due to make his departure, the pair clung to each other tightly.

"We could just run away.." Wanda quietly suggested.

"..And make a living winning Dance Dance Revolution contests" Vision added, chuckling. "That sounds like a better idea every time we say it.." His hand reached to cup Wanda's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, eyes drifting shut.

"I'm going to miss you.."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other again soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky Promise?"

"Uh.." Vision's brow crinkled. "What is a 'Pinky Promise'?

Wanda giggled.

"Like this, Vizh" She took Vision's pinky finger, linking it with her own. Then, her face grew deadly serious. "When you make a promise like this, you can't ever break it. So.. Pinky Promise?"

Vision's expression grew equally serious.

"Pinky Promise."

Wanda grinned, her eyes sparkling, and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss lasted for quite a while. Long enough for a train to pull into the station, stop for a minute or two, and zoom off again. Vision was dimly aware of this happening, and vaguely aware that it was important somehow. Unfortunately, he did not actually remember why it was important until after they had broken apart.

"Wanda.." He murmured, wonderfully dazed from the kiss.

"Yes, Vizh?" Her fingers danced at the back of his neck.

"I think I just missed my Train.."

"Oh. Oops. When's the next one?"

"Uh.." Vision pulled the timetable from his pocket, his eyes scanning. In her mind, Wanda could see the mechanical irises of his true eyes working away. She wished he didn't have to hide himself, but for now, this was just the way things had to be. "Hmm. Not for another half hour."

"Whatever will we do for another half-hour?" Wanda flashed him a playful grin.

"Cheeky."

"I don't see you complaining."

"Oh, I am most definitely not" Vision grinned, making Wanda squeal when he suddenly lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. "I would never change anything about you, Wanda Maximoff. Not a single thing."  
\--

Saying goodbye was hard. Of course it was. But when Wanda finally made her way to the secret, hidden spot where Natasha was waiting to pick her up, she felt like she was walking on air, her spirits light, heart full of joy and hope. She almost floated onto the Jet, wearing a huge, goofy grin.

"You're late" said Nat, slightly annoyed. "I was about to take off without you." Which, of course, really meant that she'd been about to come looking for her.

"I'm sorry. Vision's train was late." It was only a little lie, and Wanda new that Nat probably knew it was a lie, but she made no further comment on it. "Everything okay with Clint and Scott?"

"All set up under House Arrest. How'd it go with Vision?"

"Grozav. Minunat." Wanda collapsed into one of the seats, giggling, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "I.. I really think I'm in love."

For a moment, Natasha, returning to the Pilot's seat, scoffed at Wanda's words. Deep seated Red Room training took hold. Love was for chil.. Then she stopped herself. Glanced at Wanda.

She looked.. happy. So happy. Probably happier than she had ever seen her.

Natasha's expression softened, as the Black Widow retreated back into the depths of her psyche. She buckled in, preparing to take off.

"You're in love, huh?"

"Mmhm" More giggles.

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Grozav: Great
> 
> *Minunat: Wonderful


	30. Solid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda can always rely on Vision.

After the breakout from The Raft, Ross had a gang of Soldiers storm the compound, trashing the escaped former Avengers bedrooms, in search of clues to where they might have gone.

Vision had just enough time to save the most important things before they'd arrived. Photos, mostly. Wanda's pictures of Pietro and her parents. The one of her and Vision at the farm. A photograph of Natasha holding newborn Lila Barton, and another of her with an older Lila after winning a Gymnastics competition. A picture of Sam with his friend Riley. A few fading photographs of Peggy Carter.

When Vision prepared for his next visit with Wanda, he quietly retrieved the photos from where he'd hidden them (phased inside his bedroom wall), and safely packed them up to take with him.  
\--

"Oh, thank you so much Vizh!" Wanda stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek when he returned the photos. "I was worried I'd never see these again.."

"Oh no. I wouldn't have let anything happen to them. I know how much these pictures must mean to you. You have so few mementos of your brother.."

"Yeah. So, this really means a lot" She kissed him again. "Again, thank you. The others will be grateful too. Natasha's trying to stay tough, but she really misses the little Bartons."

"I did not realise quite how close they were until I retrieved the pictures.. Young Lila is heavily featured." Vision headed to the Kitchen, and set about making a cup of tea just how Wanda liked it. They were currently staying in a little-used Holiday Home owned by Erik Selvig. As they had quickly learned, the fugitive 'Secret' Avengers still had a few allies.

"Nat absolutely adores Lila" Wanda followed Vision into the Kitchen to fill a bowl with snacks. "Laura went into labour with her a couple of weeks early, while Clint was away on a mission. He'd left Nat with her, but the truck broke down on the way to the Hospital."

"Oh dear.. what happened?"

"According to 'Great Barton Legend'-Clint's words- Nat carried Laura the last quarter mile, and Clint got there just in time. Nat says it wasn't quite that dramatic, but since she won't tell me what actually happened, and she's a total rau cur, I'm almost inclined to believe Clint's version."

"It does make for quite an exciting story."

"It does. Lila's favourite, apparently.." Wanda trailed off for a moment, seeming sad, and Vision frowned. He knew that she missed the Bartons too.

"Wanda.." he began.

Wanda instantly perked up again, not wanting Vision to think she was upset when she was so very happy to be here with him.

"Tea ready?" She took the cup, taking a sip. "Mmm, perfect as always, Vizh."

Wanda scooped up her bowl of snacks, heading for the lounge room and flopping onto the couch. When Vision came to sit beside her, she instantly curled into his side. Vision draped his arm around her.

"Wanda.. You know that if you're ever upset about something, you can talk to me about it, don't you?"

"I'll keep it in mind, Vizh" She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. "But really, I'm okay. I am so happy here with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now let's see if we can find a good movie on Netflix."  
\--

Unfortunately, Wanda fell asleep around half way through their chosen film. Vision hadn't asked where she'd come from to meet him. It was safer that he didn't know. However, she'd clearly been suffering from a bit of jet lag.

He could so easily just leave Wanda there, curled sleeping against him. But.. he had promised her. Vision had promised Wanda that he wouldn't let her sleep near him, lest she accidentally hurt him in the throes of a nightmare. She'd been scared, and he had promised. He wouldn't break her confidence.

So, Vision gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed, carefully tucking her in.

"Vision.." Wanda murmured.

"Shh" He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Sleep. I will be right here when you wake up."

A small smile spread over Wanda's face as she slipped back into her dreams.  
\--

_"Mama!" ___

_Wanda grunted as a small something barrelled into her chest. ___

___"Mama!" ____ _

_____Another small something. ____ _ _ _

_______Wanda sat up, the two small boys from her earlier dream scrambling off of her. You'd really think someone would be a little freaked out when children quite clearly belonging to them and their very new Boyfriend made a repeat appearance in her dreams, but again, somehow, Wanda wasn't. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Salut din nou, Voi Doi.." She greeted them. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Buna, Mama!" One of the boys.. Tommy, Wanda somehow knew.. greeted her in return, waving exuberantly, moving almost too fast. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The other.. Billy.. was looking around, seeming slightly distressed. Wanda had an overwhelming urge to stop whatever was making him feel that way. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"What's wrong, Una pretioasa?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Where's Dada?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Dada. He meant Vision, of course. These children were completely impossible. Maybe that's why they didn't worry her more. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"He's close. But Mama's been having a few bad dreams. I was worried I might hurt him accidentally.." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Both boys gasped. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"No! Mama, you never hurt Dada." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Not on purpose. But.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"No, never!" Billy insisted, and for a moment, Wanda almost thought she saw a familiar red flicker around his small fingertips..  
\-- ___

____

And then she was awake. Very awake.

Wanda stared at the ceiling for a while, then sighed, getting out of bed. She found Vision sitting in the lounge room, watching what looked like a very old sitcom on late night television. He looked up, concerned, when she entered the room.

"Wanda, did you have a nightmare? I'll make some tea.."

She stopped him as he made to head for the Kitchen.

"Not this time, Vizh. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, that's all."

"Oh.." He thought for a moment. "Well, its not too cold out. Why don't we go out and watch the stars until you feel tired again?"  
\--

Unfortunately, the stars were mostly covered by cloud.

"Sorry, Vizh. Maybe it will be clearer Tomorrow night." Wanda turned to go back inside, but Vision stopped her.

"Wait. The cloud is only thin. We can fly above it and look."

"No we can't. Someone will see us."

"Not necessarily" Vision smiled at her. Even through his disguise, his smiles stayed just the same. "Do you trust me, Wanda?"

"You know I do."

He held out his arms.

"Hang on to me."

"Okay.." Wanda stepped into his open arms, her own wrapping around his waist. Trusting him completely. And then.. she felt so light, lighter than she felt when flying herself, and they were heading upwards, above the clouds, into thousands of pin pricks of light in the night sky.

"Here we are" Vision smiled. His disguise had fallen away, but it didn't matter.

"You're phasing us" Wanda realised.

"Lowest density" Vision confirmed. "No one can see us like this at night. I have been practising."

Wanda's heart fluttered. He always went to such effort for her. But she..

"Vision.."

"I don't think you would hurt me, Wanda." Vision knew what she was thinking. Somehow he always knew. "But I understand and respect why you are worried about it. It's perfectly alright."

Wanda kissed him then. Too light to feel much, but she could always feel him. Vision was her constant, a solid, steady presence in her life whom she could cling to when things were hard.

One day, Wanda promised herself.. One day, when she was stronger, she would be the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rau cur: Bad ass
> 
> *Salut din nou, Voi Doi.: Hello again, you two.
> 
> *Buna, Mama: Hello, Mama
> 
> *Una pretioasa: Precious one


	31. The Unpleasant Anniversary

Wanda sat bolt upright, gasping, dazed after another nightmare. Red energy darting wildly around the room. When Wanda came back to herself, she began working to tame the energy, drawing it back.

There was a rapid knock at her door, and the familiarity of the moment made Wanda briefly forget where she was. Not at the Avengers Compound, but the latest in a never ending string of Safe Houses that the Secret Avengers turned into a temporary home. And it wasn't Vision knocking at her door, but Natasha.

"Wanda? You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go back to bed, Nat."

"Not yet. Come out when you're decent. I'm making tea. That's what Vision does for you, right?"

Wanda sighed, shrugged on a robe, and headed out to the Kitchen. Nat was waiting for the kettle to boil.

"You don't have to keep doing this."

"I promised Clint I'd keep an eye out for you" Nat shrugged, pouring hot water into a teacup. "And I'm growing kinda fond of you myself, so.."

"Oh.. well, thanks."

"No problem. So.. I know your nightmares have been worse since The Raft, but these last few days in particular.." Natasha finished making the tea and handed it to Wanda.

"They've always been bad around this time" Wanda sipped the tea. It was how she liked it, yet somehow not quite as good as when Vision made it for her. "When it gets close to the day my parents died. The actual Anniversary is next week."

"Next week.." Nat frowned. "That falls right in the middle of your Vision time, doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Does he know?"

"Well.. he helped me last year" said Wanda. "But if he doesn't remember, I'm not going to out of my way to remind him."

"Why not? If I know Vision, and I.. kind of do, I know he'd be happy to help you through this."

"He would. Vision is an inger. A dulce inima. He always has been. That's exactly why I won't say anything. We get so little time together. I don't want to ruin it by being upset."  
\--

Of course, Vision knew exactly which anniversary was coming to pass during their time together. Wanda should have known that he would. Vision remembered everything important about her.

When she met up with him, he was holding flowers, and a condolence card. Even though she hadn't entirely wanted him to remember, it still warmed Wanda's heart that he had. She kissed him softly, before she accepted the flowers and card.

"So, you remembered."

"Of course I did."

"You know, Vizh, Condolence cards are usually something you give after a recent loss, not one that happened over a decade ago.."

"I am aware" Vision wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "However, I was not with you when you suffered this loss.."

"You weren't even born yet" Wanda chuckled.

"Even so, I wished to acknowledge it."

"Its sweet of you. Thank you."  
\--

Vision, as always, was a perfect partner. Already knowing how troubled her sleep became around this time, he parked himself at Wanda's door each night, ready to wake her when the nightmares struck. To make tea, and give comfort, and carry her back to bed when she inevitably fell asleep on him.

Some nights, Wanda had woken twice. On those nights, she had been so tempted to break her rule, and ask Vision to stay with her. But if something happened, she would never forgive herself.

On the morning of the unpleasant anniversary, Vision woke her with Blueberry Pancakes. One or two nearly ended up on the floor during flipping, but he had managed to catch them. She couldn't help but smile.

"You're adorable, Vizh."

He immediately proved her statement by growing adorably flustered.

"Oh.. well.. thank you.." He set the pancakes on the table, and politely pulled out Wanda's chair for her.

Wanda sat and began to eat.

"Mmm, these are great."

Vision sat across from her. Even though Wanda seemed happy enough on the surface, he could feel a sense of melancholy about her.

"You don't talk about them much."

"My parents?"

"Them. Pietro. Your whole family really."

Wanda shrugged.

"No one to talk about my parents to, after Pietro died. And Pietro.. no one else really knew him except me."

"You can always talk to me" Vision offered. "If it will help."

Wanda thought for a moment.

"We never had much. Medical care wasn't the greatest in Sokovia. Pietro was expected.. I wasn't so much" Wanda smiled softly. "But my parents never let me feel any less loved.. my Mother used to call me Fericita surpriza- their happy surprise."

"That does sound like you" Vision smiled.

"Does it?"

"It does."

"We were happy.. whatever we didn't have, we more than made up for in love" Wanda's smile faded. "They were gone in a few seconds.. at least it happened quickly, I suppose. Then, for so long, it was just Pietro and I.. until I lost him too.."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault. Pietro always wanted to be a hero. For a while, on the Farm, it felt like having a family again.. But now I can't see Clint either.." Wanda sighed shakily, pushing away her empty plate and rushing out of the room. "I'm sorry Vizh, I just.. need a minute.."

Vision frowned, but didn't follow. Instead, he thought.

And then he made a call.  
\--

"Vision?" Natasha answered the call, slightly panicked. "What's wrong, has someone found you?"

_;"No, Miss Romanoff, everything's fine.." ___

__

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that, this communicator was supposed to be for emergencies.."

_"I'm sorry.. I just.. I need a favour.." ___

____

Nat listened. She sighed.

"Okay. I'll make it happen."

_"Thank you, Miss Romanoff." ___

____

"Before I go, Vision.."

_"Yes?" ___

____

"No more Miss Romanoff. Anyone who can panic me that much gets to call me Natasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inger: Angel  
> Dulce inima: sweetheart.


	32. What You Have Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a secret assist from Natasha, Vision makes plans to cheer up Wanda.

A short while after Vision had made his call to Nat, Wanda returned, trying desperately to hide puffy red eyes from him.

"Wanda.."

"I'm going to go take a nap" She said quickly, then sighed, touching Vision's cheek. "Just for a little bit. It's nothing to do with you, Vizh. Sunteti minunat. You are wonderful. It's just.. I'm so used to dealing with this by myself. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"Thank you." Wanda leaned up to peck Vision's lips, then headed for her room.  
\--

For a while, Vision sat reading a book. Then, he began to think that Wanda would probably be hungry again when she woke. He headed for the Kitchen, wondering what he could fix her for lunch.. then jumped, nearly crying out in surprise.

Nat sat at the table eating left over pancakes.

"These are good. Have you been practising?"

"Miss Romano.."

"Nuh-uh" Nat cut him off, shaking her head. "What did we talk about?"

"Natasha" Vision tried again. "How did you get here?"

"You asked for my help."

"I know, but I didn't think.."

"Tip for the future Vision" Nat chewed on a pancake, "When you and Wanda are playing Romeo & Juliet, I'm not usually far away. Not too close. I'm not 'Big Brother' always watching or anything. Your private time is still private. But I'm reachable. In case of emergency. And it better actually be an emergency next time, understand?"

"I understand.. Thank you."

"I promised Clint" She shrugged. "Not that that hasn't got me in trouble in the past. You know, I had to carry his Pregnant wife a quarter mile to the Hospital once.. Don't tell Wanda that, I like the mystery of no one being sure it really happened."

"Oh.. alright." Once more, Vision was slightly surprised that Nat had managed to get in without he or Wanda noticing, but then again, she was the Black Widow.

Nat finished off the pancakes, then got up and walked over to Vision, handing him an IPad.

"In a couple of hours, you'll get a video call on this. Then when they're done, destroy the thing, or at least the SIM card. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

Vision glanced down at the IPad.

"Thank you so much for this.."

When he looked up again, Natasha was already gone.  
\--

Sometime later, Wanda forced herself to get up.

She washed her face, brushed her hair. Pasted on a smile. She would try to be happy, for Vision's sake. She would..

Was that a phone ringing?

The sound was followed by a knock at her door. Wanda opened it to find Vision, smiling, thrusting a ringing IPad into her hands.

"I think its for you."

"A video call?" Wanda frowned.

"Answer it."

Wanda, very confused, did as instructed.

The faces of Clint and Laura Barton appeared on the screen, along with half the face of Nathaniel Pietro Barton, sitting in Laura's lap.

_"Hey, kid. How're you doing?" ___

For a moment, Wanda was surprised, then a smile spread over her face.

"Clint. Hi."

_"Hi, Wanda." ___

__

"Hi, Laura. Oh.. is that little Nate? He's getting so big.."

_"He is. Say hi to Wanda, Nate." ___

____

Nate bounced in his Mother's lap, and Laura lifted him higher so he could see.

_"Hi, Wana!" ___

____

The little voice warmed Wanda's heart, almost bringing a tear to her eye.

"I didn't think he'd know me."

_"Of course he knows you" Clint chuckled. "We show him your picture." ___

___"Now, we heard you were having a rough day.." said Laura, concerned. ____ _

______ _ _

Vision slipped out of the room to let them talk privately.  
\--

When Wanda came out of her room quite a while later, Vision couldn't quite decipher her expression. For a few horrible moments as he watched her march purposefully towards him, he wasn't sure that he'd done the right thing.

"I know one video call won't change what Today is, or what you've lost" He began, "But I thought that maybe.. mmph.. Mmmm.."

Wanda was kissing him, a deep, fierce sort of kiss that was sure to rob someone of their breath rather quickly, so it was lucky that Vision didn't actually have to breathe. Even so, he was unable to speak for the first few moments after they broke apart.

"I love you" Wanda murmured.

Vision's synthetic heart soared at her words.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

Wanda smiled softly, her thumb stroking his cheek.

"Laura wants you to send her a list of books you haven't read yet.. or movies you haven't seen."

"Oh? Why?"

"Care packages, of course. Nat and I are a bit out of her reach, but she said at least she can still help take care of you." She moved a few steps away from him, her eyes sparkling, a new spring in her step. "Let's go out for a bit, Vizh. Find some fun."

"Of course" Vision grinned. "Oh, but first we have to.."

"Destroy the SIM card? Already done. Nat's been teaching me some Spy Stuff 101."  
\--

And so, they headed out.

They walked in a nearby park.

Wanda ate hot chips, and fed a few animals.

They danced to the music of a street performer, looking to anyone who saw them like a regular young couple without a care in the world.

Wanda and Vision were happy.

While Wanda would never forget what she'd lost on that day, or other losses that she'd suffered, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what she had with Vision now.

"Vizh" she said later, as they wandered aimlessly, her head on his shoulder. "When you go back, can you do something for me?"

"Anything" Vision replied.  
\--

A few days later, Vision stepped into the Cemetery in which many fallen agents and allies of S.H.I.E.L.D were buried. He set a fresh bouquet of flowers atop one of the newer headstones, then knelt in front of it.

"Hello, Pietro" Vision began to clear away the weeds and other debris from around the young man's resting place. "Wanda may be away for a while, so she's asked me to take care of things here. I'll take care of her too, I promise you.."


	33. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda feels insecure

Wanda Maximoff had scars. Mostly Psychological, but she had her fair share of physical ones too. They happened to be in spots she could hide fairly easily.

One on the sole of her foot, where she'd sliced it open stepping on a piece of jagged metal as a small child.

A nasty cut on her back from the one time Pietro hadn't been there to take a beating for her from the least pleasant of their Foster Fathers. It was very soon after that they'd run away. Wanda had lied to Vision when she told him she'd never been hit herself. He was already so upset by the story of her past without adding that.

There were a few knots of puckered scar tissue scattered around her belly. Wanda wasn't sure exactly what had caused them, only that they'd appeared after HYDRA's experiments, so she didn't think she wanted to know.

The scars hadn't bothered her. Not before she and Vision had made their relationship official. But now, she was suddenly self conscious.

She knew she shouldn't be. That Vision wouldn't care. He'd already seen the scars. During the times they'd done swimming drills as part of training. The time he'd accidentally walked in on her naked in the bathroom at the Bartons. The time he'd zipped up the back of her dress before the ball.

He'd never commented on them. Vision was pretty perfect that way. Actually, Vision was perfect in just about every way. He had been made perfect.

And therein, possibly, lay Wanda's problem. Vision was perfect, and Wanda was not, and what was going to happen when he noticed that?

Not that it had been too much of a problem so far. As she'd thought before, she was lucky the scars were in spots she could hide easily. They were still taking things relatively slow, so Wanda had never been unclothed enough around Vision for him seeing her scars to be an issue.

But then, one of their meet ups had been in Australia, so Vision had suggested..  
\--

"Let's go to the beach Tomorrow."

"The beach?" Wanda had almost squeaked. Because she only had a two-piece swimsuit, gifted to her by Nat before the trip. And she'd brought it with her because, Australia, and yes, beaches. But there were plenty of other things they could do, so she had been half-hoping Vision wouldn't bring it up.

Because a two piece definitely wouldn't hide her scars. Unfortunately, it was quite late now, so there wasn't any opportunity for her to get a less revealing option.

"Yes. I hear the beaches are rather nice here. I haven't been to many beaches." Vision was smiling, a wonderful, excited smile.

Damn it. Wanda loved that smile. She couldn't help smiling back, kissing Vision softly.

"Okay. We'll go to the beach. It will be fun."  
\--

It wouldn't be that bad, Wanda thought, as she drifted off to sleep later that night. She could just wear a shirt over her swimsuit..

_"Silly, Mama."_

"What.." It seemed like they were at the beach. The increasingly familiar little boys beside her were making a sandcastle. "What's silly?"

"You silly, Mama" said Tommy, echoing his brother.

"You bootiful!" Billy added.

Wanda chuckled.

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh" Tommy nodded. "More bootiful than Auntie Laura, an' Auntie Nat.."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Auntie Nat is very beautiful."

"But you most bootiful ever!" Billy insisted. He climbed into Wanda's lap, and she drew the little boy closer to her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Dada will tell you!"

"Dada will tell her what?" Vision appeared beside them, kneeling in the sand with a bucket of what looked like shells to decorate the boys castle. Though they were in broad daylight, he wasn't wearing his disguise.. or a shirt. As this was a dream, Wanda allowed herself a few moments to shamelessly ogle.

"That Mama most bootiful lady ever!"

"Oh" Vision chuckled. "Well yes, of course she is. I have always thought so."

Three identical grins were flashed her way, and Wanda's heart turned to mush.

"Well, if my baieti preferati think so.."

\--

Dreams were nice, but they were dreams. When Wanda woke, the tentative confidence of her dream self did not come with her. She kept herself covered when they headed to the beach, however the warmth of the day led Vision to rather quickly forgo his shirt.

Wanda had no problem with this.

He bought her Fish & Chips, and later an ice Cream (Vision paid for just about everything on their trips. He insisted, as Tony now gave him a very generous allowance), and they sat on the beach together while she ate them, enjoying the Sun. It was nice, and Wanda was glad she had agreed to the trip.

"I like buying you ice-cream" said Vision.

"Why?" Wanda asked him, licking a few sticky remnants from her fingers.

"It reminds me of our first kiss" He grinned. "I like helping you warm your lips up afterwards.”

"Cheeky" Wanda playfully slapped his arm, but then, of course, she kissed him.

After they broke apart, Vision sighed happily, before suggesting:

"How about a swim?"

Wanda paused, hesitant, then agreed.

"Sure, Vizh. You go ahead first, test the water for me, okay?"

Vision grinned, getting up and bolting towards the ocean. Before long, his head was bobbing above the waves, calling to her.

"The water is perfect, Wanda. Just the right temperature!"

Wanda took a breath. She could just keep her shirt on. Vision wouldn't ask her why. But, well.. that wouldn't work forever, would it?

And then there were the little voices in her head. The ones still saying 'Silly, Mama' and 'You bootiful!'

"Da-o naibii.." Wanda murmured.

She stood, shedding her shirt and shorts.

She closed her eyes, running towards the water, feeling the wind in her hair, the sun on her skin. Tried to let everything go. All her insecurities.

A few steps into the ocean, Wanda stumbled, but strong arms caught her, just as they always did. When Wanda opened her eyes, Vision was looking at her with the most wonderful, soft expression.

"You are beautiful."

Wanda blushed, vaguely gesturing to herself.

"Even with.."

"Especially with those" said Vision. He felt a sudden desire to kiss all her scars, anything that made her feel less than perfect. He didn't, because it was a rather busy beach, but he wanted to. Instead, he settled for tenderly brushing his fingers over the few knots of scarred skin on her belly.

Wanda shivered slightly at his touch.

"Really?" Wanda wanted to believe him, the look in his dazzling blue eyes was so sincere, yet she struggled to let herself be convinced.

"Really" Vision insisted. "I know many view scars as an imperfection, but that is not what I see. I look at your scars, Wanda, and I see strength. I see everything that you have endured, everything you've survived.. And to come through it all as wonderful as you are.. You are beautiful, Wanda Maximoff, inside and out. I strive everyday to make myself worthy of you."

Wanda's eyes shone with happy, unshed tears. Then, a playful smile crossed her face.

"You want to be worthy, Vision?"

"I do."

She splashed him in the face and ran off into the waves.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Vision laughed and raced after her. She was worth chasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> baieti preferati: Favourite boys.
> 
> Da-o naibii: screw it.


	34. This Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Vision's turn to feel insecure.

Unfortunately, as more time passed by, it was Vision's turn to grow insecure.

You see, there really wasn't a lot for him to do, rattling around the compound on his own. Mostly he read books. Watched movies. Adventures and romances, filled with handsome heroes.

People who could walk in the Sun beside their loved ones without having to hide their true face. Wanda deserved that, when she was free again. But Vision.. Vision would never be able to walk freely among people, with his own face, and not have them stare. He was just too different.

And in so many of those stories.. happily ever after meant babies. Vision couldn't give Wanda children, even if he wanted to.. and he was beginning to think he would want to, one day.

In the restful state he slipped into, the one that passed for sleep, he sometimes saw.. two little boys, with Wanda's eyes, and his smile.. and somehow, he already loved them. But they were wishful thinking. An impossible dream.  
\--

"One day, Pietro" Vision sighed, tending to the young man's grave as he now did every few weeks, "Your sister is going to want something that I can't give.."

Pietro, of course, could not respond. But Vision continued as though he had.

"No-one is going to let an android adopt.. They're afraid enough of me as it is" He sighed. "And even if.. we'd be a circus, everyone staring.. Wanda deserves so much more. I want so much more for her.."

Vision sighed again, and stood, lightly patting the headstone.

"Thank you for the talk, Pietro. I will return in a few weeks."  
\--

When his next visit with Wanda arrived, Vision's doubts were ramped up even further.

They seemed to be everywhere. All the things he couldn't give her.

Couples in the park. Young families playing.

And of course, Vision now remembered, waiters always gave him very strange looks when they ate out, and Vision didn't order anything. Once or twice Wanda suggested that maybe he could order something and just push it around the plate a little to make it look like he'd eaten some, but Vision preferred not to let the food be wasted.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Sir?" Their Waiter asked again as he delivered Wanda's food to the table. "We have some wonderful lighter options.."

"No, I am alright" Vision forced a smile, which Wanda couldn't help but notice. "Just the lady's meal, thank you."

The Waiter, still confused, nodded, and walked away.

For a while, Wanda ate quietly, watching Vision, who seemed unsettled. He would usually happily chat away to her while she ate, but he was strangely quiet. Now that she thought about it, he'd been a little off all day.

"Te comporti ciudat, Vizh." She said eventually. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all." Another forced smile.

"Are you sure?" Wanda raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Well.."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Vision" She said sternly. "Tell me."

Wanda was never usually stern, and especially not with him. It surprised him enough to make him speak.

"It's just.. there's so much I can't give you, Wanda. I can't walk with you in public without everyone staring. One day, you're going to want a family, but I can't give you that either. I want you to have those things. There's so much I want for you.."

Wanda listened intently, finishing what was left of her meal and pushing it aside.

"Get the bill, Vizh. There's some things I need to say, and I want to say them where you can look like yourself."  
\--

Once they had paid, Wanda dragged Vision off, heading back through the streets to the apartment that was theirs for the duration of their visit.

As soon as they were inside, Wanda waved her hands, shutting all the curtains in a flicker of red to make sure no-one could see in. When Vision still hesitated for a moment, she walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He couldn't help leaning into her touch.

"I do like the disguise. You couldn't come see me safely without it, so I love it for that. And it is frumos. Handsome enough. But.." with her other hand, Wanda reached up, and a tendril of red energy reached out for the hidden Mind Stone, dropping Vision's mask. "But this face.. oh, this face.."

Vision looked into her eyes, his brow crinkled.

"This face?.."

"This face.. This is the face that made me look again. This is the face that saved my life. The face that hid away at Pietro's funeral so no one was distracted from celebrating him. This is the face that became my best friend. That risked himself to save me from The Raft. This is the face that I fell in love with. Your face, Vision. I don't care who stares. I love your face, and I love you."

"Wanda.." Vision was tearing up.

"Oh no.. Vizh.." Wanda leaned up, kissing away some of his tears, catching the rest with her thumb. She seemed somehow enchanted, awed by him, almost tearing up herself. "It's okay.. It's okay, don't cry.. I didn't even know you could cry.."

"Neither did I, until you were taken to The Raft.." He wiped the last of the tears himself. "There's still.. There's still everything else.."

Wanda cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Everything else is a long way off, Vizh. But one day.. one day, if it's something we want, we'll find a way to make it happen. Okay?"

Vision smiled, returning Wanda's kiss.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Te comporti ciudat: You're acting weird


	35. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision takes care of Wanda.

After that, Vision was much happier. Or at least he was, until Wanda suggested..

"Maybe Tomorrow night, you can cook Paprikash for me. To help you feel more involved in meal time."

"Cook for you? Well.."

"You said that you've been practising, haven't you?" Wanda flashed him a cheeky grin. "Arata-mi ce ai invatat."

"Well.." He had been practising, and he had been practising specifically for Wanda. It was lucky, he thought, that Tony and Col. Rhodes liked Paprikash. "Alright."  
\--

The following night, as Vision prepared the meal, Wanda sat watching his every move, wearing that same cheeky grin. Occasionally, she made comments on his actions.

"Hmm. Alegere interesanta."

"Wanda.." Vision sighed.

"Yes?"

"You're being very distracting, and I am trying to focus."

"Oops" She bit her lip, feigning innocence. Vision's cheeks suddenly grew quite warm, and it wasn't because of the stove. "Sorry, Vizh."

"I'm almost done here.. do you think you could find something else to do, just for a few minutes?"

"Of course. I will go set the table." Wanda bounced out of the room.

Vision watched her go, then shook his head slightly to clear his mind, turning his attention back to his cooking.  
\--

Soon, Vision dished up a plate and walked out to set it on the table. Then, he politely pulled out Wanda's chair for her.

"It smells great, Vizh." Wanda sat down to eat.

Vision sat across from her, waiting anxiously as she tasted.

"Well?"

"Mmm. Delicios" Wanda grinned at him after she had taken a few bites. "You got it perfect this time, Vizh."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it." Vision smiled, quite proud of himself.  
\--

After Wanda finished eating they sat down to watch a movie together. Soon after the film finished, Wanda fell asleep, curled into Vision's side.

Vision chuckled softly. This was becoming a bit of a habit. He gently scooped her into his arms, carrying her to bed. Carefully tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well, Wanda. I love you."  
\--

Vision cleaned up the kitchen, and had just sat down and opened a new book when he he heard Wanda scream. He found himself flying to her room, as he flew faster than he could run. Wisps of red energy flickered under the door.

"Wanda!" He knocked furiously at the door. "Wanda, are you alright?!"

"S-Stay out there! I just.. just give me a minute.."

"Wanda.."

"Just wait!"

So, Vision waited. But as he waited, he listened. The energy wasn't fading this time, and Wanda was clearly growing more distressed. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Wanda, I'm coming in!"

"No! I don't want to hurt you!"

Vision would never usually go against her wishes, but this time he felt he had to. He phased through the door. Pushed his way through the wild energy until he reached Wanda, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

"It's okay" Vision held her close. "It's okay. I'm here, I've got you. You won't hurt me, I'm not afraid of you."

Vision's presence calmed Wanda, and slowly, the energy dissipated. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You're not afraid?"

"No. I could never be afraid of you. I love you far too much." For a while, they stayed that way, Vision rubbing Wanda's back to help her rapid breathing settle. "You need to get back to sleep.."

"Vizh, wait.." Wanda seized hold of him as he made to move away. "Stai cu mine. Stay with me, please?"

Vision pulled her back against him.

"Always."

"Thank you."

Wanda didn't feel like going back to sleep right away. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Wanda reached up to touch Vision's cheek, almost reverently. The way he looked at her.. she'd never thought anyone would look at her like that.

Vision, in return, never thought that he would be lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as Wanda look at him the way she was right now.

She kissed him, deeply, and he returned it. In time, the kiss grew more heated, and slowly, they let the remaining barriers between them fall away.  
\--

The first time they made love was much like everything else in their relationship until that point. Taking care of each other, loving each other.

Vision whispered to Wanda how beautiful he thought she was.

Wanda made sure Vision knew that she loved him, all of him. That everything was alright, that no, he wasn't hurting her.

Afterwards, as they lay tangled together, Vision was brought out of a happy fog by what sounded, to him, like the voice of an angel.

"Vizh.. Vision, are you okay?"

"I think so.. are you?"

Wanda nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm okay."

"That was.. Well.. there aren't really words" Somehow, He hadn't quite caught his breath, but he was smiling. "Is it always like that?"

"Well.. uh.."

Vision's face fell.

"Oh.. I'll learn to be better. You can teach me.."

"Oh no!" said Wanda quickly. "Vizh, no. It was uimitor.. Frumoasa.. You're right, there aren't really words. I just meant.." she blushed, "I wouldn't actually know if it's always like that.."

It took Vision a few moments to realise what Wanda had just admitted to, his eyes widened, mechanical irises whirring. He wasn't all that experienced with these things, but he knew that someone's first time was supposed to be special..

"Wanda.."

"Don't you dare apologise for anything" Wanda kissed Vision, gently stroking his cheek. "It was special, and beautiful, and I am so glad it was you.."

Vision's heart fluttered.

"Really?"

"Really" Wanda smiled, then curled into him, yawning. "Feeling sleepy.."

"Rest" Vision told her. "I will watch over you."

"Promise?" Her eyelids drifted shut.

"I promise."

For the first time in a very long while, Wanda Maximoff slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For anyone interested, I'm eventually going to post an extended fluff/smut version of this chapter as a one-shot. I'm not that experienced with that so I didn't want to bump up the rating of the whole fic for it, but I wanted to have a go.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Arata-mi ce ai invatat: Show me what you've learned.
> 
> Alegere interesanta: Interesting choice
> 
> Stai cu mine: Stay with me.
> 
> uimitor.. Frumoasa: Amazing..beautiful


	36. The Right Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro would have hated Vision.

Vision held Wanda close, watching her sleep. The early morning Sun filtered through a gap in the curtains, illuminating her face in its soft light. She looked so peaceful.

Vision couldn't take his eyes off her. In his eyes, she was perfect. So beautiful. He couldn't believe that someone as special as Wanda loved him, or that she had given him something as precious as her first time. He pulled her closer to him. Silently reaffirming his promise not to let anything hurt her ever again, that he would protect her, always.

"Mmm.." Wanda slowly stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her adorable sleepy smile soon joined the Sun, lighting up the whole room.

"Good Morning" Vision smiled softly, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Good Morning" Wanda replied, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, for once. Although that may be because you tired me out a bit."

"Oh" Vision frowned. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry, Vizh" Wanda chuckled, propping herself up on one elbow, then leaning down to kiss him. "It was a very good kind of tired out."

The sunlight illuminated Wanda perfectly, almost like a halo. Fitting, thought Vision, as he was increasingly certain that he had fallen in love with an angel.

"It was?"

"Mmmhm."

"Even so.. I feel like I should help you regain some of that lost energy. I will make you Breakfast. An omelette, I'm getting good at omelettes.." Vision sat up and got out of bed, heading for the Kitchen.

"Vizh!" Wanda called after him. "Vision, wait!"

"Yes?" He poked his head back through the door.

"Your pants! Va rugam sa tineti pantaloni in bucaterie!"

"Oh. Oh dear." Vision rushed back in, locating his trousers and tugging them on. "Better?"

"Well.. while you're cooking, yes."

Once again, Vision turned a darker shade of red.

"Uh.. Breakfast. I'll go make your Breakfast now."

After he scrambled off, Wanda collapsed back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. She was so very happy. She stayed there for a while, listening to Vision bustle about in the Kitchen, chopping ingredients, whisking eggs. Then she got out of bed, slipped on Vision's shirt, buttoned it, and followed him.  
\--

Vision smiled, spinning around when he heard Wanda's footsteps.

"Perfect timing, it's almost.." He froze, almost dropping his spatula. "Wanda.. That is my shirt."

"Este." Said Wanda, matter of factly.

"It.. uh.. suits you quite well."

"Thank you" Wanda smiled a cheeky smile, sitting at the table while she waited for Vision to dish up.

"Here you go." He soon set the omelette on a plate, setting it down in front of Wanda.

"That looks great, Vizh. You could be a Chef."

"I'm not sure about that" Vision chuckled. "I just hope you enjoy it."

He sat across from her, watching her intently as she ate. More intently than usual. So of course, Wanda noticed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course. I love you.. so much."

"I love you too" Wanda smiled.

"And I just.. I feel so lucky to be with you. To love you.. and now, to have been your first.. for you to give me something so special.. I think that's just about the greatest honour I could ever hope to have."

Wanda's smile brightened.

"See, that, everything you just said.. That's exactly why you were my first, Vision."

"It is?"

"Mmmhm. Boys were interested.. mostly just because they thought I was a challenge. The weird girl. They looked at me as a conquest. O crestatura pe centura lor. It wouldn't have been anything like we had."

"It wouldn't?"

"No. We made love. Anyone else.. it wouldn't have been special. Just sex. I wasn't special to them."

A sound very much like a growl escaped Vision. Wanda's eyes widened. Then, she burst out laughing, almost choking on omelette.

"Vizh!"

"What?"

"Did you just growl?"

"...Maybe."

"Why?"

"I just.. don't like the idea of you being made to feel like you weren't special."

"You don't have to worry. I only ever heard whispers. Pietro never let them close to me."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"It was" Wanda smiled softly. "He would tell me not to worry about them. 'One day, Sister, you will meet baiatul potrivit. The right boy, a special boy. One who will treat you right, who deserves you..'"

"He sounds very wise."

Wanda laughed again.

"Occasionally he was. Usually he was an idiot.. But, he was my idiot. He said I would know the special boy because he would hate them more than any other boyfriend I had, because he would be the one who took me away from him." Wanda paused, smirking. "Pietro would have hated you, Vizh."

"But.. I never would have kept you away from your brother." Vision seemed confused.

"I know" Wanda finished her Breakfast and moved around to the other side of the table, plopping herself down in Vision's lap and kissing him. "He just meant that.. when you fall in love with someone, that person really becomes the centre of your life for a while."

"Well.." Vision returned Wanda's kiss, a smile on his face. "That.. That I understand perfectly."

"Good" Wanda chuckled, her green eyes sparkling, kissing him again. "I thought you would."

Again, Vision returned Wanda's kiss.

"So.. I suppose I should take Pietro's likely hatred of me as a compliment?"

"It was meant as one, yes."

"Then I shall take it as a compliment" Vision smiled.

"You really do make me feel special, Vizh."

"You are special."

"Thank you." Wanda blushed.

"It looks like a lovely day out.. Shall we go for a walk?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect" She kissed his cheek. "I should probably have a shower first though." She hopped out of Vision's lap, heading off towards the bathroom. Then, feeling cheeky, called back to him. "Vision?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"There's plenty of room.."

It took Vision a few moments to realise what she meant, and he froze for another few moments when he noticed that Wanda had dropped his shirt just outside the Kitchen door.

Then, he hurried after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Va rugam sa tineti pantaloni in bucaterie!: Please, keep your pants on in the Kitchen!
> 
> Este: It is.
> 
> O crestatura pe centura lor: A notch on their belt.


	37. The Definition of 'Emergency'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision promises to send Wanda a message.

Every Goodbye was getting harder. This one was harder than most.

At the Train Station, Wanda and Vision clung to each other, neither one wanting to let go.

"I hate saying Goodbye to you, Vizh.."

"Well.. Don't think of it as goodbye" Vision suggested. "Because it isn't. It's see you later. Or even better, see you soon. As soon as we can manage."

"You promise?" A tiny niggling doubt had wormed its way into Wanda's mind, a memory of boys who only wanted one thing.. And then Vision's hand was on Wanda's cheek, and he was looking at her the same way he always had. The same way he looked at her before they had made love, during, and after. Vision looked at Wanda like she was some sort of precious gem. Her tiny doubt scurried away.

"I promise.. When I am with you, Wanda.. I am happy. You make me feel real."

"Vizh, you are real."

"Sometimes I still wonder.."

"You're real." Wanda held him tighter. "You're real, and you're mine. A mea. Mine. Okay?"

"Okay" Vision smiled softly. "All yours."

His train pulled into the station. Wanda gave him one last tight hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Vision reluctantly pulled away from her. "I will send you a message, to remind you that I am thinking of you."

"How?"

Usually, they kept contact between visits to an absolute minimum, to avoid suspicion.

"I will find a way. Trust me."  
\--

This time, when Nat collected Wanda, Steve and Sam were present as well, as the three of them had been on one of their secret missions. When Wanda entered the Jet, both of the men gave her strange looks.

"What?"

"It's nothing.." said Steve.

"You just.. you look kinda different" added Sam.

"Different how?" Wanda frowned.

"Hard to say.."

"Can't quite put our finger on it.."

"Okay.." Feeling a little weirded out, Wanda moved to sit away from the boys, in the cockpit beside Natasha. Nat also gave Wanda a look, but didn't comment on it.  
\--

At least, not until later, when they were back at the Secret Avengers' current safe house. Once everyone had gotten themselves re-settled, Nat pulled Wanda aside.

"Wanda.."

"What?"

"Well.." Natasha looked her up and down.

"Oh Doamne, what?" Wanda frowned. "You guys are all being ciudat."

"I'm sorry. It's just.. you do look different."

"I do?"

"Yeah.. like.. more grown up. Have you gotten taller?"

"Uh.." Wanda thought for a moment. "Not since my last growth spurt at 17."

"Hmm.." Nat looked her over again, then, a smirk crossed her face. "I've got it."

"What?" Wanda shifted uncomfortably.

"You had sex, didn't you?"

"Uh.. well.. uh.." Wanda stammered, her cheeks turning bright red.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone.. Although, Clint would be very interested to know that his little girl is all grown.."

"Nu Indraznesti!"

"Whoa" Natasha raised her hands defensively. Languages were one of the things she'd been heavily trained in, meaning that she could understand Wanda when she slipped into her native tongue. "Easy, kiddo. No need for the potty mouth, I was joking."

"It wasn't funny.." Wanda's face was still bright red.

"Wait.." Nat paused. "Was it really your.."

"Yes.."

"Shit. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked.. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay" Wanda's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, sometimes these things aren't everything you hope they'll be." Nat seemed slightly concerned.

"Oh.. it was" The goofy smile of someone very much in love crossed Wanda's face. "Vision.. I.. we took care of each other. It was good."

Nat's expression softened.

"Okay then. Good."  
\--

When Vision arrived back at the compound, he found Tony in the lab, adding new features to the new 'Iron Spider' suit he was working on for Peter Parker. Even though the boy had decided he wasn't ready to be an Avenger yet, one day he would be, and Tony thought he deserved a good suit when he was. Vision knew that Tony liked Peter, more than he'd like to admit.

Vision liked Peter too, even though he didn't know him all that well yet. He had a good heart. Yes, he could be a little over enthusiastic, but the ability to temper that enthusiasm would come with age. Once, the boy had accidentally got himself stuck on a garbage barge on its way out to sea. Tony, stuck in a meeting and unable to establish a wifi connection with his suits, had sent a panicked message asking Vision to fetch him. Peter had clung to Vision's back like a limpet, chatting away about the circumstances that had lead him onto the barge. It reminded Vision of a dream he'd once had, of he and Wanda flying with their impossible little boys. Vision definitely liked Peter.

"Hello, Sir" He greeted Tony.

"Vision! How was your, uh, 'Getting better acquainted with humanity' trip?"

"Oh.. Vision trailed off, grinning a goofy grin. "Wonderful.."

"Huh.." Tony looked at him for a moment. "You seem different."

"I do?"

"Yeah" His eyes widened, and he dropped one of the tools he had been holding. "Oh my God, you got laid!"

"Well.."

"Whoa! I didn't even know that you could, but you did! You slept with the little witch!"

"Sir, I would prefer that you didn't.."

"My little robot boy is a Robot Man! Go on, tell me about it!"

Vision groaned, both out of annoyance with Tony, and a sudden twinge around the Mind Stone causing him a headache.

"A gentleman doesn't tell, Sir.. and I am not entirely comfortable with this conversation.."

"Fair enough. I probably did go a little too far."

"I may retire to my room.. rest for awhile. It was a long trip."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "See you later."  
\--

Vision headed to his room, shaking his head to try and clear the headache. Then, he set about thinking how to deliver Wanda his promised message.

It didn't take him long. Natasha would probably want to kill him the next time she saw him, but, well.. she probably wasn't going to see him for a while. And it was worth it to keep his promise to Wanda.  
\--

In the Secret Avengers safe house, Nat was woken by a stream of beeping from her communicator. A message, in Morse code. She sat up and grabbed it, slightly panicked.. Then groaned when she realised what the message was saying.

She grabbed a scrap of paper, scribbled the message down, and headed for Wanda's room, knocking on the door.

Wanda opened it, bleary eyed.

"Nat?" She yawned. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Your boyfriend really needs to work on his definition of the word 'Emergency', that's what." Natasha shoved the paper into Wanda's hands. "He sent a message in Morse code."

"You understand Morse code?"

"I'm an internationally renowned Super spy/assassin" Nat raised an eyebrow. "Of course I understand Morse Code."

"Right" Wanda blinked, feeling a little bit stupid. "Sorry, sleepy.."

"Just.. have a word about proper use of emergency communication next time you see him, okay? I'm going back to bed."

"Sure. Goodnight." Once Nat was gone, Wanda shut the door and looked at the piece of paper.

It simply read: 'Vision loves Wanda Maximoff'.

Wanda giggled, a soft smile crossing her face. She got into bed and drifted back to sleep, clutching Vision's note to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ciudat: Weird  
> Nu indraznesti: Don't you fucking dare


	38. Not-So Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision's plans go awry.

A year.

It had been close to a year since Vision had rescued Wanda from The Raft.

A year since they'd taken the leap, to be more than friends, to see if things could work between them.

A year's worth of precious stolen moments.

A wonderful year.

Vision knew that, for couples, the passing of a year, an anniversary, was significant. Lingering JARVIS programming had recently prompted him to remind Tony of he and Pepper's Anniversary, at which point Tony had dropped all his tools and zoomed off, promising again to fix the window.

Vision wanted to do something special for he and Wanda's anniversary, but he wasn't sure what. He started with thinking of all the things  
Wanda liked. All the things they liked to do together. Vision began to research. He formed the beginnings of a plan.

Then, he called Natasha's emergency communicator.  
\--

Again, Nat answered the call in a panic.

"Vision? What's wrong? Have you two been.." She paused. "Hang on. Wanda's not even with you right now.. is something else going on? Trouble?"

"No.." Vision sounded guilty.

"I gave you that communicator for emergencies. Emergencies!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just.."

"What?" Nat snapped.

"Wanda and I.. its our anniversary, and I need your help.."

Natasha took a breath. But damn it, Wanda Maximoff had crept into her heart and made a little place for herself, and Vision was beginning to do the same.

"Okay. What do you need?"  
\--

Nat listened as Vision explained what he had planned, and what he needed from her.

"There is one little place near there I used to use to lay low, but.."

"I'm sure it will be fine. We won't be staying there long. Just one night while I get a few things worked out."

"You'll have to take food with you.."

"That already factored into the plan. I'll just take extra."

"There's only one bed, and it's.."

"Wanda is no longer uncomfortable sharing a bed."

"Good for you Buddy, but the bed is a.."

"It will be alright. Thank you, Natasha." Vision hung up, seeming excited.

Nat sighed.

"Can't say I didn't warn him."  
\--

Wanda was slightly confused when she found out of Vision's plans to have their next meeting in a rather off the radar, sparsely populated part of New Zealand.

But, she trusted him. He said they were going to do something special, and she trusted him.

She trusted him when he bundled her into a rental car, assuring her that yes, he had learned to drive.

When they stopped at a Supermarket, purchasing bottled water, a large amount of food and two Coolers in which to store anything perishable, she trusted him.

She trusted him when he asked her to wait in the car outside another store, as he collected some items for a 'surprise', stealthily stowing them in the trunk of the car. Considering that it was a Camping Goods store it wasn't all that difficult to guess what Vision may have been picking up, but he seemed so excited that Wanda didn't want to ruin things for him, so she said nothing.

Wanda trusted Vision completely.

But.. That didn't stop her from being slightly concerned when they pulled up outside their lodgings for the night. It was an old 'Safe House' of Natasha's, but Wanda thought it could barely be called a 'House' at all. At least two windows were boarded up, some of the boards riddled with what looked like old bullet holes, and quite a few tiles were missing from the roof.

Vision initially seemed to share Wanda's concern, but quickly shook it off.

"It may look a little run down, but this is just a pit-stop while I plot out the rest of our trip for Tomorrow" He explained, carrying their things inside.

"If you're sure, Vizh.." Wanda looked around, cringing away from a suspicious stain on the carpet that may or may not have been blood. "So, how long ago was this Nat's safe house?"

Anything pre-S.H.I.E.L.D, Wanda thought, would be cause for an extra layer of concern.

"I'm not sure. But we'll be okay here for a night, there's a.." Vision froze at the Bedroom door. ".. Bed. Oh. So that's what Natasha was trying to tell me.."

Wanda caught up to him. Inside the room was a single, deflated water-bed. They knew it was a water bed due to the clear water damage on the room's carpet. Well, Wanda very much hoped it was water.. She had found one thing to comfort her, though.

The words 'Clint Barton was here' had been scratched into the door. S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Nat then, which was good. But to leave such an obvious call sign, Clint obviously hadn't expected to return here.. Wanda shook her head. Everything would be fine.

"No problem, Vizh. We'll just fill it up, I think I saw a hose outside."  
\--

Together, Wanda and Vision dragged the deflated bed back outside, and found the hole through which to fill it up. Then, Vision fetched the hose and tried to turn it on.

Nothing happened.

The water seemed to be running, but nothing was coming out. Frowning, Vision lifted the nozzle up to his eye, trying to take a look. Wanda had a bad feeling.

"Vision, astepta! I don't think you should.."

Before Wanda could finish her sentence, a few years worth of gunk blasted out the end of the hose and right into Vision's face. Spluttering, he let go of the hose, which, now lashing wildly about, proceeded to smack Wanda in the face.

"Wanda! Wanda, are you alright?" Vision, still clearing gunk away from his eyes, managed to cry out, running to Wanda's side, before the wild hose smacked him as well.

The water from the hose was now running clear.

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, then nodded, both diving on the hose, wrestling it into the nozzle on the water-bed.

They took a few moments catching their breath, before bursting into a fit of riotous laughter.  
\--

Later, lying on their hard fought for water bed, Vision slowly reached out, tenderly brushing his fingers over a bruise on Wanda's cheek caused by the wayward hose.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Vizh." They were trying not to move too much, unsure how stable the bed actually was, but Wanda managed to shuffle herself closer to him with only a slight wobble, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Accidents happen. It was kind of fun in the end."

"It will be better Tomorrow, I promise. I have a special surprise" Vision wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm looking forward to it" Wanda curled into Vision's embrace, feeling safe with him, and, despite the slight unpleasantness of their surroundings, drifted into peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> astepta: wait


	39. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision's Anniversary plans are revealed

Wanda and Vision were both in a state of peaceful rest, until the bed seemed to be suddenly jostled about..  
\--

_"Weeee!" ___

"Woo!"

Billy and Tommy came scrambling over the bed.

"Funny bed, Mama!" Tommy giggled.

"Dada, it wobbles!"

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, then laughed, sitting up.

"You're right, Billy, it does wobble" Vision swept the little boy, ever so slightly smaller than his brother, into his arms to hold him close. "That's why we have to be careful. We don't want to break it."

"I be careful, Dada."

"I know. It's actually your brother I'd be slightly more worried about.."

Wanda was tickling Tommy, and not for the first time, thought that his little flailing limbs seemed to be flailing a little faster than a regular child could move. She pulled the giggling child into her lap.

"This fata dulce? Never." Both Wanda and Tommy flashed deceptively innocent grins Vision's way.

 _Vision grinned back, and then.._  
\--

Vision was pulled out of his restful state by a slight throbbing pain in the area around the Mind Stone. This was just something that happened now and then. Wanda was aware of these headaches, and had been concerned given how little they knew about the Stone, but Vision tried not to let it bother him too much yet. They always passed quickly.

He looked at Wanda, still sleeping peacefully beside him, a smile on her face. She was obviously dreaming of something nice. He decided not to wake her. She'd need her rest for everything he had planned. Vision pressed a kiss to Wanda's forehead, then carefully disentangled himself from her and got up, going to make some preparations.  
\--

_"Mama" Billy frowned, touching Wanda's cheek. "You hurt!" ___

__

Both boys were in Wanda's lap now. Vision had.. well, she wasn't sure where he had gone, actually.

"Oh, it's only o vanata mica. A little bruise."

"Who do it?" Tommy frowned, his little hands balling into fists.

Wanda chuckled. At that moment, he reminded her of Pietro.

"Nobody. A hose. It was an accident."

"We get that hose fo' you, Mama! Come on, Billy!"

The twins jumped off of Wanda's lap and hurried off.

"Boys" Wanda laughed, beginning to get up. "Boys.. Baieti, asteptati.."

Billy stopped her. Tommy was already out of sight.

"No, Mama. You wait. Soon."

_"Soon? Soon what? Boys.."  
\--_

As soon as Wanda tried to follow, she woke up. Blinking away sleep, she shook her head to clear the remnants of her unusual dream. She smiled, hearing the now familiar sound of Vision toiling away in the kitchen, and carefully got up to find him.

The kitchen, like the rest of their Not So Safe House, was not the greatest, but Vision had clearly made the best of the meagre facilities. He had already prepared an impressive stack of sandwiches, and a few different kinds of salad.

Vision looked up, smiling, when Wanda entered.

"Hello! Did you sleep well?"

"I did" Wanda smiled. "Wow, you've got quite a spread here Vizh.."

"Thank you. Now eat up, we've got a long drive ahead." He pushed one of the sandwiches towards Wanda.

"A long drive to where, exactly?" Wanda, knowing they probably didn't have many other Breakfast options, gratefully took the sandwich, taking a large bite."

"Well" Vision chuckled, "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Ah" Wanda smiled softly, moved by Vision's clear excitement. "Well, we can't spoil the surprise."  
\--

The drive was long, but not unpleasant. Their rental car had a radio, and the couple found themselves singing along, loudly and sometimes off-key, to a mixture of classic songs and newer pop hits, usually ending with one or both of them collapsing into laughter. When Wanda expressed pleasant surprise at Vision's expanded musical knowledge, he explained that Laura Barton had been sending ITunes cards in some of his care packages.

Vision eventually pulled the car into a hidden nook by the side of the road. They would have to walk the rest of the way.

"We are not, strictly speaking, supposed to be here."

"We're not? Ooh" Wanda smirked as she tucked into another sandwich. "Have I turned you into a rebel, Vision?"

"I think you have" Vision grinned, kissing her cheek. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

Wanda blushed at his kiss, watching while he retrieved everything from the trunk. A tent, sleeping bags, a small camp stove.. Definitely some sort of camping trip then. Not that Wanda minded at all. She quite liked camping, and having a tent was like having a palace compared to some of the places she and Pietro had slept in their street-urchin youth.  
\--

They reached their final destination, a small clearing, shortly before Sunset. Wanda looked around. It was a beautiful spot, deep in nature, and while she could not see anything particularly special about it yet, she knew there had to be something.

"So.. where are we, Vizh?"

"Wait, just a little longer" Vision was working to get their tent set up before they lost the Sun. "Watch the sky."

So, Wanda waited, and she watched. The Sunset was beautiful, as all Sunsets were. But then, when the Sun slipped below the horizon and darkness finally fell, it was if the sky came alive. More than stars, she could see swirls, galaxies, the cloudy edges of the Milky Way.

It was the most clear, beautiful night sky Wanda had ever seen. She found herself rather lost in it, only just aware of Vision stepping up beside her, his hand slipping into hers.

"Vizh.. this is.. uimitor.. frumoasa.."

"It is. This area is a dark sky reserve" He explained. "No people or pollution for hundreds of miles.. No planes. No air traffic at all.."

It was at that moment Wanda finally tore her eyes from the sky to notice that Vision had dropped his disguise. Both the illusion of regular human form, and his civilian clothes. He wore his original teal suit, his golden cape fluttering softly in the warm breeze. He was, to her, absolutely gorgeous, and this distracted Wanda enough that it was a good few minutes before she began to realise why he had dropped his disguise without fear.

"If no planes pass by.. and there is no chance of anyone seeing us.."

"We can fly here" Vision confirmed with a smile. "Happy Anniversary, Wanda."

Wanda's face lit up, pausing just long enough to plant a kiss on Vision's lips before taking to the sky. Vision laughed, following close behind her.

They had not flown together on previous visits for fear of being discovered, but as in tune with each other as they were, Wanda and Vision fell back into their old patterns easily. Racing through the air. Swooping, diving and spiralling around each other.

Wanda soared higher, whooping with joy. Higher and higher. Then, in a much loved old game, let herself fall, knowing that Vision would catch her. She felt his arms sweep under her, drawing her to his chest, just as she had done when saving her in Sokovia.

It seemed so long ago now. Then, Vision had looked at Wanda with uncertainty, so new, he was uncertain of most things then. Now, Wanda saw only love in his eyes.

And she realised that she had made a quite serious oversight.

She had never thanked him.

If Vision had not saved Wanda that day, she would have missed out so much. She would have missed out on the close bond with Clint that felt almost like having a Father again. With Nat, she was beginning to feel what it might have been like to have a sister, and she would have missed out on that too.

But most importantly, Wanda would have missed out on Vision. Their friendship. Their love. The idea that she might have missed it all made her heart ache, and she clung tighter to him.

"Wanda.." Vision held her close, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No.." She touched his cheek. "Just.. thank you, Vizh. For saving me in Sokovia.. For all the other times you saved me since. Thank you for everything."

Vision smiled softly.

"Thank you.. for seeing me."

They stayed there for a while, holding each other, happily hovering.

"So.. Exactly how alone are we?" Wanda asked eventually.

"We are the only souls around. No chance of us being seen."

"Or.." Wanda grinned cheekily, "..Heard?"

"No.." Vision smiled, shy, but somewhat mischievous. "No chance of that either."

"I was hoping you'd say that.." Wanda pressed a few soft kisses to Vision's neck. "Because.. there is another thing many couples do to celebrate an Anniversary.."  
\--

In time, Wanda and Vision sank back to Earth.

They made love under the stars.

As they did so, lost in each other as they were, neither of them really noticed as the telltale red of Wanda's power gently surrounded them. Latching onto a wish, an impossible dream in both of their hearts, and seeking to make it real.

Because, though born from the Mind Stone, Wanda's abilities were just a little bit rooted in magic. And magic has very little sense of good timing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> fata dulce: Sweet little face
> 
> Baieti, asteptati: Boys, wait
> 
> uimitor: amazing
> 
> frumoasa: beautiful


	40. Fericita Surpriza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision get a surprise.

Wanda and Vision continued to float along, happy, in love, and relatively carefree aside from the fact that one of them was on the run.

At least they were, until a few weeks after their first anniversary. Wanda woke in the Secret Avengers' current home, feeling slightly nauseous. This wasn't that unusual. Everyone felt a little ill sometimes, right?

But when Wanda headed out into the kitchen, catching a whiff of Sam's freshly brewed coffee, her nausea increased tenfold, and she found herself running to the bathroom to throw up.

Again, nothing to worry about. The incident could easily be chalked up to the fact that Wanda was feeling slightly under the weather. She was fine for the rest of the day.

Except.. the same thing happened the next morning. And the morning after that. After nearly a week of Wanda bolting off to throw up, Steve and Natasha stood outside the bathroom wearing similar expressions of concern.

"Do you think she needs a Doctor?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Give us a minute" Nat replied, her concern slightly different than Steve's. "I'll talk to her, see what she thinks."

"Alright" Steve turned, slightly reluctantly, and walked away. "Let me know."

Once he was out of sight, Nat knocked on the door.

"J-Just a minute.." Wanda got out, between retching.

"No rush. Do you need someone to hold your hair out of the bowl?"

"That.. That would actually be really helpful. Thank you."

Natasha stepped inside the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Then she knelt behind Wanda, and with a tenderness few would believe the Black Widow possessed, swept back the younger woman's hair to hold it out of the way.

"So" She tried, once Wanda had stopped retching, "You've been getting sick in the mornings for nearly a week.."

"Probably just some sort of bug.."

"Probably.. But.."

"But what?" Wanda frowned. "What else could it be?"

"Well.. You are sleeping with Vision now, and morning sickness is a sign of.. you know.."

Wanda paused for a moment. Her boys.. Then shook her head.

"That's impossible. Vision can't.. no. Its impossible."

"Are we sure about that?" Nat asked. "I mean.. There's so much we don't really know where he's concerned. Vision's got all the right parts.. they're functional.."

"Foarte mult" Wanda blushed, "But.."

"Is your monthly visitor on schedule?"

"N-No.. No" Wanda's eyes widened just slightly, voice faltering. "It's a few days late. But.. It's always been like that when I'm ill.."

"I'm not really an expert on this, but it's sounding a little like the impossible might just be possible" Nat crossed her arms. "And if it is, we need to know. Sam's going to the store soon, we'll tell him to get a.."

"No!" Wanda cried. "We're not telling the boys. Not unless there's actually something to tell."

"Right.. probably best" Natasha agreed. "Okay, I guess I'm going to the store then.. you keep yourself out of trouble until I get back.."  
\--

After Nat left, Wanda slowly made her way back to her room.

Without really thinking about it, her hand drifted to her stomach.

Was this really possible?

And if it was, how was she going to tell Vision?

How would he react?

How the hell would it work?

How could they be parents when, more often than not, they were forced to be on opposite sides of the world?

This would be horrible.

But.. Wanda thought of her dreams. Their boys. Vision would be a wonderful Father. And deep in her heart of hearts, in her dreams of the future, a Family with him was something she wanted very much.. maybe more than anything else.

Just not right now.

Now was a very bad time.

Wanda felt bile rise in her throat, and bolted back to the bathroom.  
\--

"If either of you boys need to pee, go now" Natasha announced as she returned from the store, "Or be holding it for at least half an hour. Wanda and I have women's business to attend to."

"What kind of.." Sam began.

"Don't ask." Nat swiped an egg timer from the Kitchen as she passed by.

"Why do you need a.." Steve frowned.

"Don't ask" Nat repeated.  
\--

A short while later, Wanda and Nat both sat staring at the egg timer, placed next to the covered Pregnancy test.

Wanda nervously tapped her foot.

"Can this thing go any faster?"

"If it did, you wouldn't be getting an accurate result" Nat pointed out.

"Merge pentru totdeauna!"

"I know.. and I get that you're anxious. But we can't do anything but wait."

After what felt like an eternity, the timer went off. Wanda, shaking slightly, stepped up to uncover the test, examining the results.

"La dracu.." Wanda wasn't sure whether to smile or cry.

"Wanda.."

"What am I.. how am I going to explain this to Vision? What if.. what am I going to do?"

"You have options" Natasha pointed out, as gently as she could. "You don't have to keep.."

Suddenly, Wanda could see them. Her boys, their smiling faces, the joyful cries of 'Mama!'. Before Natasha even came close to finishing her sentence, Wanda's hands clamped protectively over her belly, both her eyes and her fingers crackling red.

_"No." ___

In that moment, Natasha was reminded exactly why Red Room graduates were sterilised. Less than a minute after having the news confirmed, Wanda Maximoff was already a Mother.

"Okay. Okay. Not an option."

Wanda slowly calmed, the red energy fading, though her hands didn't move.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay. You're a Mama Bear now, I get it. But.. If this is happening, you really do need to tell Vision. Steve and Sam too, eventually, but.."

"Vision first" She took a shaky breath. "How soon can we make that happen?"  
\--

Across the world in the Avengers compound, Vision, somehow, could feel what Wanda was feeling. He had been able to for quite a while, often knowing when nightmares jolted her awake. One of the many reasons he hated being apart from her so much.

But this.. this time was different. An unusual, conflict filled mixture of joy and terror.

He didn't know the reason why, and had no way of finding out, lest he wanted to risk the fury of the Black Widow with another 'Emergency' call.

The feeling lingered for weeks, and all Vision could do was wait to be contacted with a time and location for their next meeting.

When the message came, quite a bit earlier than he was expecting, it only heightened Vision's concern.  
\--

Vision arrived at the apartment where he had been told to meet Wanda, and was surprised to be greeted at the door by Natasha, looking very much like a lioness protecting her cub.

"I like you, Vision" She told him. "But I'm here for her. So you'd better do the right thing, okay?"

"Of course.." Vision was very confused.

"Good." Nat lead him inside.

Wanda was whispering, seemingly to herself, not noticing them right away.

"Don't be mad at your Daddy if he gets upset. This will be a shock.."

"Wanda.."

"Vizh.." She jumped slightly, startled.

She looked so scared, and Vision wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and chase away whatever had frightened her so.

"I'll leave you two to it then.." Nat crept out of the room.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Vision rushed to sit beside her, taking her hands in his.

"I.. W-We.." Wanda stuttered slightly.

"Yes?"

His eyes were as kind and full of love as they always were, greatly comforting Wanda.

"I don't know how this happened.. I thought it was impossible.. We both did.. But.. I'm pregnant, Vision. We.. We're pregnant."

For a few moments, moments that seemed like the longest of Wanda's life, Vision was quiet. Then, he shyly reached towards Wanda's belly.

"Can I..?"

"O-Of course.."

Vision let his disguise fade, wanting to be himself, for this. His hand resting gently over the life he had helped create. A wonderful smile slowly spread over his face.

"Hello there.."

Wanda watched him, his face so full of awe, and happy tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

"You're happy.."

"Of course I am happy" Vision leaned in to kiss her. "Yes, this is unexpected, and we thought it was impossible, but much of my life has been made up of impossible and unexpected things."

"That is true" Wanda couldn't help chuckling.

"They are.." He paused, remembering the words. "Fericita surpriza. A happy surprise, like your Mother said you were."

"They.. You've seen them too? Our boys?"

"Tommy and Billy, Yes" Vision's hand remained on Wanda's belly. "I can feel them now, growing inside you.. the same boys I see in dreams."

"Yes, it's them" Wanda agreed, letting her head rest on Vision's shoulder. "It's almost like their little souls were hanging around us, waiting. But they have horrible timing, don't they? This makes everything so complicated."

"We'll work it out" Vision promised her. "We always find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Foarte mult: Very much so
> 
> "Merge pentru totdeauna!": Its taking forever!
> 
> La Dracu: Fuck


	41. The 'Dad' Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint asks Vision to the farm to discuss his intentions towards Wanda.

They remained that way for quite a while, just holding each other, until Wanda spoke again.

"I was so worried that you would be upset.. I suppose I should have known you better."

"Why did you think I would be upset?" Vision frowned.

"Or overwhelmed.. I don't know. This is big, life-changing news, not to mention, again, that it was unexpected and seemingly impossible. Some men might have run away.."

"It is unexpected.. But honestly, all I was thinking about was wondering what I had done to deserve another miracle.."

"Another..?"

"You were the first one."

Wanda blushed at that, snuggling closer into Vision's side as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Natasha peeked back into the room, relieved when she saw the couple's closeness.

"We're all good here then?"

"Noi suntem" Wanda confirmed, smiling softly.

"Good. So.. congrats? I mean, this majorly complicates all our lives, but if you two are happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Natasha" Vision chuckled.  
\--

Over the next few days, with help from Natasha, they made plans. Set up a schedule for more regular visits.

Hopefully, Vision said, his increased absence would go relatively unnoticed. Thanks to his power to phase himself to near invisibility, and his human disguise, he was usually able to leave the compound undetected. Tony was the only one who knew when Vision left, and that was only because Vision told him.

Vision promised Wanda, and himself, that he would be there for her, for their boys. Every appointment, he wanted to know.

He didn't want to leave her. Now, more than ever, he didn't wan't to leave her. Circumstances still forced them apart, and the best he could do was draw a promise from Natasha that Wanda would be cared for.

When Vision sent a message asking Laura for books on Pregnancy, Babies, and Parenting, in his next care package, it did not occur to him that Clint might notice this.

Clint did, but it didn't mean much to him at first. Just part of Vision's desire to learn more about humanity.

That was, until he got a video call from Nat, with Wanda wanting to tell him something.  
\--

"You what.. He what.. What?!"

"I'm pregnant, with twins. They're Vision's" Wanda repeated. "We don't know how it happened, but.. Clint, are you alright?"

"You look a little red, Honey" Laura frowned, concerned.

Not her Dad, Clint silently tried to remind herself. You're not her Dad. But..

"I'm going to kill him.. Do you want me to kill him?"

"No!" Wanda cried.

"You're supposed to be on the run, kid!" Clint yelled. "How could he be that stupid?"

"It's not Vision's fault. We didn't know this could happen. Yes, I know, bad time. But.." Wanda's hand drifted to her tummy. "We're happy. There's a lot to work out, but.. we're happy."

"Look at her, Clint" Laura pointed out. "She's already glowing."

Clint's expression softened. Wanda really did look happier. Probably happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Okay then. Congratulations, kid."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

"And you promise you won't hurt Vision?"

"I promise."

"Good" said Wanda with a chuckle, "Because you know how badly that would have gone for you last time if I hadn't been there to save your ass."

They said their goodbyes and disconnected the call.

Laura was looking at her husband with an amused expression.

"I uh, went a little over the top there, didn't I?" Clint blushed.

"A little, yeah."

"I just can't help.. I feel like.."

"Someone defiled your little girl?"

"Yeah.. which is stupid, because she's not mine, or a little girl.."

"You can't help it. You have strong 'Dad' instincts" Laura shrugged. "It's one of the things I love about you.. and I don't think Wanda really minds either."

"We should invite Vision over."

"Clint, you just promised.."

"That I wouldn't hurt him" said Clint, "And I won't. But I do want to talk to him."  
\--

A few days later, Vision arrived at the Barton Farm. He wore his human disguise to prevent any accusations of suspicious activity. Laura was very confused when she first opened the door to find him standing there.

"Uh, Hello..?"

"Hello, Mrs. Barton. It's me, Vision. I am disguised, you see.."

"Oh, of course! Come in.."

Vision dropped his disguise once inside, and almost immediately found a small person barrelling into his legs.

"Hiya, Vizzy!"

"Hello, Nathaniel" Vision chuckled. "You're getting to be quite a big boy now."

"You bring Wanda to play?" His parents had often pointed at Vision and Wanda's picture, sitting among the other Barton Family portraits, and told him how much fun she was.

"Not Today" Vision told him, somewhat sadly. "But one day soon, I hope."

"Vizzy play?"

"Maybe later.." Vision looked up to find Clint waiting for him, a stern expression on his face. "First, I have to speak to your Father."  
\--

Clint sat Vision down in a room filled with many of his old bows, and a large array of arrows. Vision knew this was a move intended to intimidate him, and while it didn't exactly work, since Vision didn't believe that Clint would actually hurt him, he tried to make himself look suitably concerned.

"So.. You know why I asked you here, right?" Clint began.

"I believe so" Vision nodded.

"Wanda doesn't have any other Family.. I feel like I have a responsibility to keep an eye out for her."

"Of course. She is lucky to have you."

"She's pregnant, with your kids."

"She is" Vision couldn't help smiling softly.

"So" Clint continued, "I need to know that you are going to do the right thing by her."

"Well, Clint.. That depends on your definition of the right thing."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to confuse me?"

"Not at all. This is all very new to me, and I have been looking into things myself, as to 'the right thing' for me to do" Vision explained. "In the most traditional sense, many would expect me to Marry Wanda.. I'm not going to do that, at least not yet."

While that wasn't what Clint meant, he had to admit he found himself slightly confused.

"If you love her, why not?"

"I know Wanda" Vision's face grew softer as he thought of her. "As strong as she is, she can be insecure."

"That's true" Clint agreed.

"The strong side of her wouldn't want me to marry her just because she's pregnant" Vision continued. "And the insecure part.. if I asked her now, she would always wonder if I only asked because we are expecting the boys. She would worry that she'd trapped me, and I don't want that. When I ask Wanda to marry me, and I will, one day, I won't leave room for any doubts. I don't want her to think that I am asking for any reason other than that I love her and want to be with her for the rest of my life, however long that might be."

"Okay.." Clint was slightly stunned. "That's fair."

"But if you are simply asking whether I am going to take care of Wanda, the answer is yes, most definitely. I am devoted to Wanda, and our sons. I will take care of them as well as I can under our circumstances. I will try and make sure she has everything she needs. I know our boys are currently the size of raspberries, in two weeks they will be as big as a strawberry.."

"Wow. You really are committed."

"I am."

"Well.. okay." Clint offered Vision his hand. "Just had to know."

"I understand" Vision took Clint's hand and shook it.

"Now get back out there. Nate's been asking to play with you since Laura told him you were coming. It'll be good practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Noi suntem: We are.


	42. Life

"You.. You're what?!" Steve almost choked on his coffee.

"I'm pregnant" Wanda repeated. While the news had been a shock, and yes, the situation was somewhat complicated, she had now embraced impending Motherhood. Vision was right. However they had come to be, these babies were a miracle.

Sam, also hearing the news for the first time, opened his mouth to say something, until Steve continued, interrupting.

"But.. what.. how?"

"The usual way.. Well, partially. Although now I think about it, I think I may have.."

"How could you two be so irresponsible?!" Steve yelled.

"We weren't!" Wanda argued. "We didn't know this could happen."

Steve took a breath, trying to calm himself.

"Okay.. When are you and Vision getting Married?"

"What?!" Wanda's eyes grew wide, her cheeks burning bright red. "We're not.. at least.. not right now. Maybe one day.. if he wants.."

"If he wants? He has to! You're pregnant!"

"I'm not forcing Vision into anything."

"Fine then" said Steve. "I suppose I'll have to Marry you."

"Ce naiba?" Wanda yelled. "No!"

"But.."

Sam grabbed Steve by the sleeve of his shirt, steering him away.

"Buddy, we need to talk about 21st Century pregnant friend etiquette. Rule one.. no unwanted proposals."

To Wanda, he winked and mouthed 'Congrats'. Wanda gave him a grateful smile which morphed into a slightly annoyed expression as she turned to Natasha, who had been watching the whole exchange with a bowl of popcorn.

"What?" Nat frowned.

"It's so great that I had you here for support" said Wanda, with thinly veiled sarcasm. "You were so helpful."

"Hey, Steve's old fashioned" Nat shrugged. "There's not much I could say that would have helped."  
\--

Three weeks later, Wanda and Vision were to meet up again. While this was the shortest time that had ever passed between their visits, it somehow felt like the longest.

Vision stepped off the train. Along with the suitcase full of his things, he also clutched another small bag, with gifts.

"Vizh!"

Wanda flew into his arms, kissing him, before he had even properly seen her.

"Mmm.. Hello" He chuckled when she pulled back.

"Hello" Wanda grinned at him. "Look!" She pulled up her shirt slightly. Already, the tiniest bump was visible.

"Oh.." Vision stared at the bump, awestruck, then bent to gently kiss it. "Does it always happen so quickly?"

"Well, this being a first pregnancy, and twins, does put us on a slightly accelerated timetable" Wanda told him, readjusting her shirt. "I might need you to help me shop for haine de maternitate while you are here."

"Of course. Anything you need" Vision wrapped his arm around Wanda's waist as they left the Train Station. "How have you been feeling?"

"Still sick in the Mornings, but that's manageable. Mostly, I've been annoyed by a certain Captain who keeps trying to protect my honour."

"Captain Rogers?"

"Mmhm" Wanda nodded. "He proposed to me."

"He what?!" Vision tried to suppress a sudden flare of jealousy.

"After I told him we weren't getting married. It's just him being stupid and old-fashioned and chivalrous. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh.." Part of Vision wanted to drop to one knee and propose right there, to make sure Steve wouldn't try again, but most of him, remembering his reasons for not proposing right now, knew that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Vizh.."

"Hmm?"

"You.. you've been perfect. Absolutely perfect" She kissed his cheek. "There's nothing you have to do for me that you haven't already done, okay?"

"Okay.. if you're sure."

"I am."  
\--

Once they reached the apartment they would be staying in, Wanda and Vision went over their plans for this visit. Natasha had made a call T'Challa, who had given her a list of Wakandan medical professionals undercover around the world who could help care for Wanda, and keep all her appointments under the radar. They had an appointment with one Tomorrow, for an Ultrasound.

"Nat was even thinking" Wanda told Vision, "That it might be a good idea for me to give birth in Wakanda. It's probably the best place to keep me safe and hidden while I recover."

"That is perfect!" Vision grinned. "Since King T'Challa has begun opening Wakanda to the world, I can act as though I am travelling there for diplomatic purposes. I could even stay for a while without suspicion.. assuming that it is okay with him, of course."

"Oh, it'll be fine. T'Challa remembers you as the guy who stopped him from getting crushed by a truck at the Airport."  
\--

The following afternoon, as they were quietly ushered in for the Ultrasound, the couple both struggled to hide their nerves.

"How are we Today, Mr and Mrs. Williams?" The Ultrasound technician, a young, dark-skinned woman, winked at them.

"A bit nervous, to be honest" Wanda admitted, pushing up her shirt so the Technician could apply some gel to her belly.

"Yes, a little" Vision agreed.

"Don't worry, it's all very straight forward" The Technician pressed the doppler to Wanda's tummy, switching on the screen. "Today we'll just take a quick look, see how things are progressing, listen to the heartbeats. You are expecting twins?"

"Yes, we think so" Wanda nodded.

"Hmm.. one.. and.. two. There they are."

"There they are.." Vision squeezed Wanda's hand.

"Oh.. Hello.." Wanda murmured, as they both stared at the screen.

"And here.." The Technician searched a bit more, then flipped another switch. A magical sound, almost like galloping horses, filled the room. "Two strong, healthy heartbeats. Congratulations."

A lump formed in Vision's throat. Happy tears pricked his eyes. The heartbeats of his children. It was so real now. He had actually helped create life. He felt Wanda gently squeezing his hand.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Vision looked up at her, finding that her eyes too were slightly watery. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her tears away.

"I am so much more than okay.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ce naiba?: What the hell?
> 
> haine de maternitate: Maternity clothes


	43. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision presents Wanda with a gift symbolising his devotion to her.

As they left the Clinic, Vision gazed intently at one of the pictures taken from the ultrasound. The Technician had been kind enough to print a few, so they could both keep one with them.

"It's really pretty amazing, isn't it?" Wanda's eyes drifted to the picture as well. "They look so much like oameni mici already.."

"I know" Vision chuckled. "It's strange. I've been trying to keep track of things.. I feel a little bit silly about it now, but.."

"But what?"

"Well, I was reading something that said the boys were about the size of figs, so, I was imagining.."

"A couple of figs in my belly?" Wanda chuckled.

"Well.. yes" Vision admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay, Vizh. I've been doing exactly the same thing."  
\--

Vision took Wanda to get brunch (Eggs Florentine, packed with plenty of the iron and protein that she and their growing sons would need). Then, as he'd promised, helped her to shop for some Maternity wear.

Wanda frowned slightly as she inspected some of the garments. For her, as for Vision, seeing their babies had made everything more real. Wonderful as it was, she couldn't help having some concerns.

"Vision?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her question. As Wanda browsed, Vision had been doing the same, gathering a few other bits and pieces, things Wanda would need in the coming months. Better to be over prepared than under prepared.

"Will you still love me when I get all grasime si dezgustator?"

"Wanda.." Vision immediately set aside the items he had been carrying so he could pull her into a tight hug. "You are not going to get fat."

"But.." Wanda protested.

"No buts, my love. You are not going to get fat. Yes, you will gain a bit of weight, but that is entirely normal. Trust me, I have been looking into these things" He pressed a kiss to Wanda's forehead. "And you could never be disgusting. You are so beautiful, and I will love you, always. Even when you are.. vechi si gri. Old and grey."

"Iti promiti?" Wanda asked him, still slightly uncertain. It may have been mostly pregnancy hormones talking, but the things said hormones were telling Wanda enhanced a number of insecurities Wanda already had, and just hadn't voiced.

"Yes, I promise" Vision pulled her closer still, kissing her softly.

"Mmm.. okay." Comforted for now by his kiss, and his promise, Wanda returned to browsing the clothes.

Vision, however, had been troubled to see Wanda upset, even for just a few minutes. Later, he decided, it was time to give her one of the gifts that he had brought with him.  
\--

After a while, Wanda began to feel a little drained. So, they made their purchases and headed back to their apartment.

Vision fussed over Wanda. He brought her a cup of Peppermint Tea (good for her stomach, he'd read), made her put her feet up, and set about making her dinner.

"Vizh" Wanda chuckled. "We're still very early days, you know. You really don't have to fuss quite so much."

"I like to fuss" Vision called from the kitchen. "I like taking care of you, when I can."

"Well, if you insist.."

"I most definitely insist."

A short while later, he brought her a bowl of stir-fried chicken and vegetables, and settled beside her on the couch.

"Thanks, Vizh. This is great."

"You're welcome. When you are finished, I have something else for you. A present."

"Present?" Wanda paused, fork halfway to her mouth. "What for? I didn't get you anything.."

"Oh.. just because I love you. And you don't need to get me anything" He reached out to gently rub her tiny baby bump. "You are already carrying the most precious gift I think I will ever have. Now eat up, you need the nutrients."

Wanda smiled, lifting the fork back to her mouth. She would have been lying if she'd said the anticipation of Vision's gift didn't drive her to eat just a little bit faster than usual.  
\--

When Wanda had finished eating, Vision, as promised, went to fetch her gift, returning with a small wrapped parcel.

"I hope you like it." He was rather nervous. Wanda flashed him a smile.

"I'm sure I will.." Wanda carefully removed the paper to find a small jewellery box. She opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a small, vibrant, shiny blue gemstone. "Vizh.." Her breath caught. "It's beautiful.."

"It is a Sapphire" Vision told her. He still seemed nervous. This was important to him. "I wanted something.. I knew some people would expect us to get Married, but I don't think we're quite ready for that."

"We're not.." Wanda picked up the necklace, admiring the way the stone glinted in the light.

"But, I still wanted something to show how serious I am about you, about us, and the boys.. So I did some research. Sapphires represent love and commitment. And some believe they protect the mind, which is a bonus for you.."

"It's perfect, Vizh."

"You like it?"

"I love it" Wanda beamed, holding it out to him. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course" Vision smiled softly, taking the necklace. Wanda held her hair out of the way, and Vision carefully fastened it around her neck. "There."

Wanda gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Vision. So much."

"I love you too, Wanda. More than words can say."  
\--

Late that night, Wanda and Vision lay curled up together in bed, each with a hand resting protectively on her belly.

Vision wasn't sleeping. A sudden, persistent throb around the Stone in his head kept him from reaching his usual restful state.

Wanda stirred beside him, sensing his discomfort.

"Vizh.." She murmured sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright" He pulled her closer, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm.. okay.."

As Wanda drifted off once more, Vision tried to shake off his headache.

They always passed. It was nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> oameni mici: little people
> 
> grasime si dezgustator: fat and disgusting
> 
> Iti promiti?: You promise?


	44. Keeping Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between visits with Wanda, Vision keeps track of his sons' development.

These days, when he wasn't with Wanda, Vision's head was often stuck in some pregnancy book or other, researching. Trying to keep track of his children's development as well as he could without actually being there.

Twelve weeks. His babies were the size of a lime. They were developing reflexes. Little hands opening and closing. Mouths making suckling movements.

Wanda may be experiencing heartburn. If she was, he hoped she wasn't suffering too much.  
\--

Wanda rubbed at her chest, trying to calm the slight burning from the acid creeping up her throat.

"Just a minute.." Nat hurried about the kitchen, searching the cupboards. Kitchens had never been her area of expertise, but she grinned when she found a small squeeze bottle. "Ah, honey." She squirted some into a mug of warm milk, stirring it and taking it to Wanda. "Here. This is supposed to help with heartburn."

"Thanks, Nat."  
\--

Thirteen weeks, Vision read. The boys were the size of pea pods. They had fingerprints now.

It was the last week of Wanda's first trimester. Most women's Morning Sickness began to fade around this time. He hoped Wanda's did. He had spent every morning of their last visit holding her hair out of the Toilet, with her constantly apologising to him.

She didn't need to apologise, of course. Vision was happy to take care of Wanda in any way she needed. But he did hope she was feeling better.  
\--

After the first few months of her pregnancy, Wanda was pleasantly surprised when she woke one morning with only mild nausea, and no vomiting. She hoped this meant that the worst of her Morning Sickness had passed.

Vision loved making her breakfast when they were together, and it would be nice to actually enjoy it instead of spewing her burta out.  
\--

Fourteen weeks. His sons were the size of lemons. They could squint, frown, and suck their thumbs. Their facial muscles were beginning to work harder.

Wanda would almost definitely be showing a little more now. In his mind's eye, Vision could just see her, cradling her growing belly.

Only two more weeks until he could see her for real. He missed her so much.  
\--

"It's okay, baietii mei dulci." Wanda sighed, gently stroking her slightly larger baby bump. "Daddy is coming to see us soon. Only two more weeks."

The boys missed Vision. Wanda could tell. She missed him too, so much.  
\--

Fifteen weeks. His children were the size of apples. They could sense light now. They were forming taste buds. It would be possible to tell that the boys were, in fact, boys.

Wanda may possibly have been feeling their first tiny movements, but she may not realise what they were. It would be a few more weeks before Vision could feel anything.

One more week until he saw her.  
\--

"Hey, Wanda" Sam approached with a glass of water and some pills. "Nat told me to make sure you take your pre-natal.. Are you okay?"

"I think so.." Wanda's brow was furrowed, focusing. "I just.. I think I felt.. never mind." She took the glass from Sam, swallowing the pills.  
\--

Sixteen weeks. Tommy and Billy were the size of Avocados. They were growing toenails. Their tiny hearts were pumping 25 quarts of blood a day.

Vision was excitedly packing his bag. Along with the rest of his things, he tucked in two small Teddy Bears.

His boys' first presents.  
\--

This time, Wanda was left in a Flat borrowed from an ally of the Secret Avengers, waiting for Vision to arrive. She hoped Nat had given him the right address.

Then there was a knock at the door, and Wanda rushed to answer it. She knew it was Vision, felt his mind. Threw the door open to find him there.. and she felt the most wonderful rush of joy. Joy that was not entirely her own.

Wanda was happy to see Vision, of course, but it turned out she was not the only one.

_"Dada! Dada's here!" ___

__

Now, coupled with that rush of joy, Wanda could no longer mistake the flutters in her belly for anything else, and she felt happy tears escape from her eyes.

"Wanda?" Vision frowned, dropping his suitcase to gather her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Wanda chuckled softly.

"Then why are you crying?" He was confused.

"They're lacrimi de fericire, Vizh" She explained. "Happy tears. The twins are moving. And.. I can read them. They are very happy that you are here. They've missed you, and so have I."

"Oh.." One of Vision's hands drifted to Wanda's tummy. Her bump had definitely grown. She didn't have to lift her shirt for him to see it anymore. A smile spread over his face. "I've missed you all too."  
\--

A short while later, Vision dug through his bag in search of his gifts for the boys.

As he searched, Wanda couldn't help noticing some of the bag's other contents. For example, he had brought a few of his pregnancy books with him.

"Vision.. those books.."

"Oh, Laura lent them to me" Vision explained with a smile, nodding towards her belly. "They help me keep track of what is happening with Tommy and Billy each week. And with you, of course. I read that you might get heartburn.."

"A bit, but it's okay. Nat brings me warm milk to counteract it."

"Alright. Let me know if you need some. Did you know the boys have toenails now?"

"I didn't" Wanda smiled softly, falling a little bit more in love with the man in front of her. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome.. Aha!" He pulled the two Teddy Bears from his bag. "It's not too soon to bring the boys a first gift, is it?"

"Not at all."

"Do you think they will like them?"

Wanda chuckled, pulling Vision up to kiss him.

"They'll love them, Vizh. And I love you."

"I love you too, Wanda" He returned her kiss.

She and their sons meant everything to him now. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> burta: Guts
> 
> baietii mei dulci: My Sweet little boys


	45. Individuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Billy are developing personalities

Now she had noticed that she could read her sons, and recognised the flutters in her belly as their movements, it didn't take Wanda long to pinpoint which actions belonged to which twin.

Already, they were developing quite distinct little personalities.

Tommy was a ball of energy. His movements were a bit like popping popcorn, never stopping. It reminded Wanda of his Uncle, and the thought made her smile.

Billy was a bit quieter, a softer little soul. His movements were smaller, a gentler. A shy little tap, as if to say Hi, Mama.

So different, but she was completely in love with them both.

Baietii ei. Her boys.  
\--

In the last few moments of his train trip, Vision consulted his book once more.

20 weeks. The length of bananas. The boys would be beginning to stretch their little legs now.

Wanda didn't run to him as she usually did when meeting him at the Station, but it was easy to see why. She was sporting a rather prominent belly now, and wouldn't have wanted to risk tripping and hurting herself or the twins. Vision didn't mind. The beaming smile on her face, and the big kiss she planted on him when he reached her were more than enough for him to know how happy he was to see her.

"Help me back up those stairs, Vizh?" She linked arms with him. "My balance is a little off at the moment."

"Of course, anything you need" Vision pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "How have you been? Is everyone taking care of you?"

"They've been great. Probably happy to have a break from me though.." Wanda blushed slightly.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I've been a bit clumsy- still getting used to my centre of gravity changing, I guess. They're all light sleepers, so I can't help waking everyone when I get up to pee. And I've started getting cravings. For mancare ciudata, at really inconvenient times.."

"Oh. Well, not to worry. I can handle all that easily. And seeing as I don't eat, I have no concept of what weird food is, so I cannot judge you for it" He grinned at her.

Wanda chuckled, shaking her head.

"Esti adorabil, Vizh."  
\--

They had a rather packed schedule for this visit. Aside from their second trimester ultrasound, they also had plans to attend a birthing class that accepted walk-ins. Both Natasha and Steve had offered to attend classes with Wanda if she wanted, but she preferred to wait for Vision.

"So" said Vision, going over their plans, gently rubbing Wanda's ankles, her feet in his lap, "We have our Ultrasound Tomorrow at midday.."

"Mmhm" Wanda sighed contentedly, eyes closed, both hands resting on her belly.

"And then the day after that we have the birthing class at 2pm.."

"Yes, that sounds about right.."

"And at some point in between all that, I will make you a nice Steak Dinner.."

"Steak?" Wanda cracked one eye open to look at him. While Vision regularly cooked for her now, he was not usually quite so specific about his plans.

"Yes." Still rubbing her swollen feet and ankles. "At this point in your Pregnancy, you and the boys will be needing extra iron."

"Ah. Of course" She flashed him a smile.

Vision briefly halted his work on her feet to lean over and kiss her belly.

"Have they been good for Mama?"

"Mmm. Billy's quiet, mostly. Although I think Tommy may already be training for the next Olympics."

"Is he now?" Vision chuckled.

"He is. He's strong.. I think you'll be able to feel him soon."

Vision grinned. He was looking forward to that, very much.  
\--

When Wanda and Vision were called for their ultrasound the following day, most of the nerves that had troubled them at the first had faded. This time, they were simply excited.

Wanda settled herself down happily, holding Vision's hand as the Technician pressed the doppler to her swelling tummy.

"You are around 20 weeks, is that correct?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded, as the screen flickered to life, and once again, the sound of their sons' heartbeats filled the room as the technician examined them.

"Oh.." Vision's breath caught. "I will never get tired of that."

"Everything looks to be developing nicely.." The Technician turned to them, smiling. "Would you like to know the sexes?"

Wanda and Vision turned to each other, chuckling.

"We think we've already guessed" Vision smiled, "but yes, please."

As soon as the Technician had turned her attention back to the screen, one of the babies, as if knowing exactly what they were looking for, shifted, displaying himself in such a way as to leave everyone in the room in absolutely no doubt of the fact that he was, most certainly, a He.

"Well, this one is definitely a boy.. And from the looks of it, you two may have a little exhibitionist on your hands.."

"Tommy.." Vision smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"And.. Oh.." The remaining baby had seemingly crossed its legs, turning away from the doppler as if embarrassed. "The other I am not certain.. seems to be, uh, hiding the goods."

"Billy is shy.." Wanda smiled softly and gently touched her belly, not worrying about getting the gel on her fingers. "It is alright, una pretioasa. We will not look."

The shy baby shifted towards his Mother's touch, and Wanda beamed as she felt the familiar, beloved little tap against her hand.

_"Hi, Mama." ___

____

"Well, I think we have about everything we need here.. would you two like a picture to take with you? We can also make up a DVD that you can watch at home.."

Vision's eyes lit up.

"We would like two of each, please."

This way, it would feel like he could see his boys all the time, whenever he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> mancare ciudata: Weird food
> 
> Esti adorabil: You're adorable
> 
> Una pretioasa: Precious one.


	46. The Birth Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision attend Birthing Class.

As their Birthing Class wasn't until Two, Wanda and Vision were able to relax for much of the following morning.

They slept in. Cuddled in bed, stealing lazy kisses. Wanda placed Vision's hand in various spots over her belly, to see if he could feel the twins.

"Hmm.. Here?"

"No, nothing yet" Vision replied, slightly disappointed.

"It's alright, Vizh" Wanda rolled over to face him, snuggling as close as her bump would allow. Vision smiled, feeling like their sons were cradled safely between them. "It's normal that only the Mother can feel them for now. They just need to get a little bit stronger."

"I know" Vision pressed a kiss to Wanda's forehead. "I can wait until they are ready."  
\--

Vision treated Wanda to Breakfast in bed, and then they shared a warm shower, where they stole more lazy kisses.

They cuddled some more, this time on the couch, before Vision made Wanda's lunch. By the time she was finished eating, it was almost time to leave for their class.

Before they left, Vision rushed to fetch a notebook and pen from his suitcase.

"What are those for?" Wanda asked.

"I am going to take notes in Birthing Class" Vision explained.

Wanda chuckled.

"I don't think this is really the type of Class you would normally be expected to take notes in Vizh. The things it's going to teach us are more.. fizic. Hands on."

"I know. But I would still like to have some notes, or diagrams maybe. So I can study them when we are apart. Practice things, so that when the time comes, I can be everything you need me to be."

"Oh.. Vision.." Wanda cupped his cheek, gazing at him with love-filled eyes and a soft smile. "You're everything I could ever need just by being you."

"I am?" Vision felt a pleasant flutter in his synthetic heart.

"Tu esti" She kissed him. "Now let's go, we don't want to be late."  
\--

When Wanda and Vision arrived at the class, Wanda worked a quick bit of magic on the Midwife in charge and the class's other participants to make certain she wasn't recognised, before they sat down among the other couples.

Quite a few of the expectant fathers cast nervous glances at Vision's pen and notebook, wondering if they had been supposed to bring them too. Thankfully, no one had time to dwell on it too much, as the Midwife was beginning to speak.

Vision got his pen ready.

The Midwife impressed upon all the couples the importance of having a well thought out birth plan, and making sure that all who were going to be involved in the birth knew what they, the Parents, wanted. This slightly concerned Vision, as he and Wanda hadn't spoken much about this yet. He wrote 'BIRTH PLAN' in his notebook in capital letters to remind himself to start the discussion.

Spotting Vision and his Notebook, a few of the expectant Mums nudged their partners, asking why they weren't taking notes too. Wanda giggled at this.

Next, the Midwife set them to work on breathing exercises. These came quite easily to Wanda, who had done similar exercises in an attempt to strengthen the weak lungs she'd had as a child. And of course, it helped that Vision was such a calming and supportive influence.

Before they left the class, while Vision had wandered over to ask the Midwife a few questions one woman had tugged Wanda aside to tell her how lucky she was to have such a caring, attentive husband.

"He's not.." Wanda began to explain, but then glanced over at Vision, her gaze softening, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "We.. we're not married. Not just yet.."  
\--

That night, Vision cooked Wanda the Steak Dinner he had promised. After setting the plate of meat and vegetables on the table in front of her, he sat down across from her and opened his notebook.

"In class the Midwife talked quite a bit about Birth Plans. We should probably get started on one soon, since twins usually arrive a little earlier than a single birth."

"Mm, we should" Wanda mumbled around a mouthful of roast potato.

"So.. is there anything special that you want?" Once again, Vision had his pen ready to write things down. To record Wanda's wishes, anything she needed to make giving birth as special and magical as it was supposed to be.

Wanda thought for a moment. It had very suddenly occurred to her that she had reached the halfway point of her Pregnancy, so they definitely needed to start talking about these things. But, unexpected as the boys were, it wasn't something she'd thought about a whole lot.

"I haven't spoken to her yet, but I'd like to ask Nat to be there with us, if that's okay. She's held my hair out of a lot of toilets.. and nowadays she follows me around with Prenatal Vitamins a lot."

"Of course it's okay. Anything you need." Vision scribbled 'Include Nat in Birth Plan' onto a new page in his notebook. "What else?"

"Everyone says this" Wanda continued as she chewed her steak, "But I would like to try and do it naturally, if I could.. I won't say no pain relief at all, but maybe.. foarte mic. Minimal. Don't hold me to that one too closely though, alright? There's probably a big chance that I'll change my mind as soon as anything actually happens."

"Of course I will honour your wishes if you change your mind.. but I wouldn't worry too much" Vision chuckled softly.

"Why not?"

"You, Wanda Maximoff.. You have always been so much stronger than you ever give yourself credit for. And I don't mean your powers. You, yourself, your heart and soul."

"You think so?" Wanda blushed deeply, almost dark enough to match Vision's face.

"I know so. And I will be right there with you, letting you squeeze my hand as hard as you need to" He smiled. "Thankfully, Vibranium fingers are not too easy to break. Just make sure you squeeze my hand rather than Natasha's."

"You know" Wanda grinned, "I'd almost be more worried about breaking you."

They both laughed, and Vision forgot all about the headache that had been threatening to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Tu esti: You are.


	47. The Most Important Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision visits Clint with some questions.

Between his cherished visits with Wanda, Vision spent a great deal of time preparing for, well, his next visit with Wanda. As always, tracking his sons' growth.

21 weeks. The length of carrots. They now had eyebrows and eyelids.

22 weeks. The size of a Spaghetti Squash. The boys would be beginning to look like miniature newborns, their lips and eyes fully formed, eyebrows becoming more distinct. Their skin was wrinkled, waiting to be filled out with pads of fat.

When Vision was not reading up on Tommy and Billy's development, he would be studying the notes he'd taken during their Birthing Class. Practising what he could. Reading through the Birth Plan they had so far, researching, making notes.

Vision loved Wanda, so very much. And he loved Tommy and Billy, more than he thought it would ever be possible to love two tiny people he hadn't even met yet. But Vision was nervous. This was all becoming very real. He didn't know what kind of Father he would be, or if he would be any good at it. What did he really have to offer his boys, being almost as new to the world as they were?

It didn't help that he had so few people he could talk to about his concerns. There was Wanda, of course, but he wouldn't be seeing her again until later the next week (23 weeks, the size of a large mango, the boys would be moving more, beginning to clearly hear sounds outside the womb- He may have read ahead a little). Vision couldn't speak to Tony, because, although Tony knew exactly where he was going on his more frequent trips away, Vision hadn't told him about Wanda's pregnancy, believing his potential reaction to the news to be too unpredictable.

But, Vision thought, there was at least one person he could talk to. The only other Father he knew.  
\--

When Vision sent Laura Barton a message asking if he could come visit the farm again, of course she'd said yes. Little Nate would love to see him. And Clint.. well, Clint hadn't quite forgiven Vision for getting Wanda pregnant, but he would just have to deal with it.

Vision hoped Clint could in fact deal with it, as he was exactly the person that Vision had come to talk to.

Upon his arrival, Vision was warmly greeted by Laura, and little Nate. Cooper and Lila were at School.

"Clint's in the Barn working on the Tractor if you want to say hi" Laura told him.

So, Vision headed out to the barn. Clint, wearing an old pair of overalls, his hands buried in the Tractor's engine, looked up when Vision entered.

"Hey. Laura said you were coming" Clint's initial greeting was friendly enough, but then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is Wanda alright?"

"She's doing well. Just adjusting to her new centre of gravity."

"Ah. Laura went through a few bouts of clumsiness as well. So.. how are you?"

"I'm alright" Vision sat on a nearby bale of hay so Clint could continue working as they spoke. "I have a few questions.."

"Okay" Clint raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Shoot."

"Well.." Vision pulled out his pen and notebook. "How do I.. What do I need to know to be a good Father?"

Clint burst out laughing when he saw the notebook.

"First, put that away."

"Why?"

"No amount of note-taking will help you to be a good Dad, Vision.. so put down the Pen."

"Okay.." He reluctantly did so.

"The important things.. They're all instinctual" Clint explained. "You've got to go with your gut."

"That seems a bit risky. What if I get something wrong?"

"Oh, you'll definitely get things wrong.."

"Thank you" Vision frowned. "That makes me feel so much better."

"That wasn't an insult" said Clint quickly. "Even the best Parents screw up sometimes. But you learn from it. The most important thing is that you love your kids."

"I do. More than anything."

"That's half your job done, then" Clint wiped his greasy hands onto his overalls. "The rest.. you'll work it out as you go. It can be scary, but being a Father is just about the most rewarding thing you could ever do."  
\--

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Nat?" Wanda asked from her spot on the couch, idly stroking her growing belly.

"Yeah?" Nat replied, approaching with Wanda's daily dose of prenatal vitamins.

"Do you think I'll be a good Mother?" She swallowed the pills her friend gave her with a large gulp of water.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask" Nat shrugged, sitting beside her. "Given I have very little experience in this area, but from what I do know.. You're already a good Mother."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're already trying so hard to do everything right by the little guys, and you clearly love them."

"I do" Wanda nodded. "Imi iubesc baieti pretiosi. It's just.. everything is so complicated. How am I going to raise them properly, with things the way they are?"

"We'll work it out" Nat promised. "It all seems hard, but we'll work it out."

"Okay.. one more thing.."

"Ask away."

"I wondered.. do you want.. will you come into the Delivery Room with us?"

Natasha was about to object, remind Wanda that birth was the exact opposite of her job.. then paused, considering. Lila Barton's birth still ranked among the amazing experiences of her life.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll be there if you want me."  
\--

A few days afterwards, Vision knocked on the door of the latest apartment he and Wanda would be staying in. He frowned when she didn't answer right away.

"Wanda?" He knocked again. When there was still no answer, Vision phased inside.. and his heart melted.

Wanda had fallen asleep on the couch, both hands resting protectively on her tummy. Vision walked over and gently scooped her into his arms. She had grown heavier, but he could still carry her as easily as he had that first time he swept her up in Sokovia.

Wanda stirred slightly.

"Vizh? Vizh, you're here! I'm awake.."

"No. You need to rest. I will still be here when you wake up."

"Promisiune?" she murmured.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay.." Wanda quickly drifted back to sleep.

Vision smiled softly, laying her in bed and settling her onto her side, the safest, most comfortable position for her and the boys. He was going to leave her there to rest, then paused, kneeling beside Wanda's bump.

"Hello, boys. It's Daddy speaking" He whispered. "I have a lot to learn about taking care of you.. and I'll need you to bear with me while I'm learning, please? Because I love you, so much." Vision reached out to touch Wanda's belly, and gasped. For the first time, he felt them, but already he knew them both.. Tommy's quick strong kicks, and Billy's gentler little taps. "Oh.."

Vision didn't want to miss any of this. He moved to lay beside Wanda, resting his hand back on her belly to feel their sons move.

Wanda cracked one eye open, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:
> 
> Imi iubesc baieti pretiosi: I love my precious boys.


	48. Hearing and Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is excited by the fact that the twins can hear. Wanda is excited by something else.

A few hours later, Wanda woke fully, to the most wonderful sound of Vision whispering to their boys, his hand still resting gently on her belly. She smiled, rolling over to meet him.

"Hello."

"Hello" Vision grinned, looking so happy, and very, very excited. His joy warmed Wanda's heart.

"You look happy" She leaned over to give him a proper kiss hello.

"I am happy" He replied, returning her kiss. "So happy. I can feel Tommy and Billy move. I've been talking to them. I think they're listening to me."

"Mmm. They seem to like listening at the moment, probably because it's new."

"Clever boys.." Vision was staring at Wanda's stomach, clearly quite enamoured with his unborn sons.

"They are" Wanda snuggled closer to Vision. "They've missed you, I can tell. I've missed you too."

"I know" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her as far as they could go, and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Every goodbye was getting harder, especially as Tommy and Billy's birth grew closer.

Babies grew and changed so quickly. His sons were still in the womb, and already Vision was missing things. Vision didn't want to miss any of his sons' milestones once they were born. He didn't want Wanda to be left alone.

Now that they were to be parents, it was becoming increasingly clear that their current arrangement was no longer a long term solution. Soon, new decisions would have to be made.

But they didn't have to make them yet. For now, for this visit, they would just enjoy their time together.  
\--

For much of this particular visit, Vision took a great interest in Tommy and Billy's new ability to hear, and, of course the fact that he could now feel them move within their Mother.

He liked to play them different types of music, the type of movement they responded with telling him which they liked best. In this, the twins, again, showed how different each of them already were. Billy cringed away from Metal and harder Rock, while Tommy seemed to have a little party in Wanda's belly.

"Well" Wanda had chuckled, "I think we know which one is more likely to rebel on us in his teens.."

Billy preferred the classical music to which his Father was partial, and the soaring love ballads and occasional Pop-Rock his Mother enjoyed. Tommy had showed his displeasure with these options by repeatedly kicking Wanda's bladder. She hadn't been too pleased about that, so Vision had stopped his experiment for a while.

There was one piece of music the boys could agree on. They both loved the Sokovian lullaby Wanda sang to them at night.  
\--

When Vision wasn't playing music to the boys, he was speaking to them, telling them how much Dada loved them. His hands almost constantly glued to Wanda's belly.

Wanda didn't mind at all. She always had their sons, growing within her, moving with in her, a part of her until they were ready to join the rest of the world. Vision's time with the boys was precious, limited to these all too short visits. She would not rob him of a single moment.

And, Wanda had to admit, she found Vision's efforts to be such a devoted Dad very sexy.. Though that may have been pregnancy hormones talking. She was aware that there was a chance of increased libido during the second trimester, but as Wanda was away from Vision a great deal of the time, she hadn't really let it be an issue. But now that she was with him, well.. Vision was occasionally distracting on a level he would not usually have been. Like when he was reaching up to fetch a mug from the cupboard, or bent over searching for ingredients in the fridge.

Or, when he was just doing something insanely adorable..  
\--

One morning, Wanda woke in bed alone, which was slightly unusual. So, she got up and headed out into the apartment to look for Vision.

He was sat in the lounge, a familiar book open in his hands, reading aloud.

"Mr and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to.."

"Vizh.." Wanda had stood watching him for a moment, a fond smile spreading over her face. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, good morning" Vision smiled, holding up an old phone. "I am making some recordings for the boys, for you to play for them while I am away."

"You're adorable Vizh.. and.." Her eyes seemed to darken a little, "atat de fierbinte."

"What?" Vision blinked, not quite sure he'd heard her right. "Wanda.."

"You heard me. Vino aici."

Not entirely sure of what was going on, but never able to deny Wanda, he stood and walked over to her, the old phone still in his hand. He quickly dropped it when she pulled him into a searing kiss, her hands beginning to wander, and from there, it did not take long to work out what Wanda wanted.

"Mmm.. Wanda.. not that I'm complaining at all, but is this really a good idea?"

"I'm already pregnant, Vizh.." Wanda murmured against his lips. "What else could possibly happen?"

"Also a valid point.." Vision replied, letting her pull him back to the bedroom.  
\--

After, as they lay holding each other, Wanda sighed contentedly, lightly nuzzling Vision's neck.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh, the answer to that question is a most resounding 'Yes'. In fact.." Vision smiled, his fingers gently brushing her bare belly, "In fact, I think you are even more beautiful, for carrying something so precious."

Wanda tilted her head to look at him properly.

"You mean that?"

"I do. To me, Wanda Maximoff, you are absolutely perfect, now and always.

Wanda blushed, giggling softly, and buried her face back against Vision's neck, pressing a kiss there.

"You've always been perfect to me, Vizh.. It just took a little while to understand it. The most handsome man on Earth.."

"Oh, I don't think.." Vision tried to argue, but she cut him off.

"You are. Unique, and special, and mine. I love you, so much.

"I love you too" Vision smiled softly. "And yes.. I am all yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> atat de fierbinte: So hot.
> 
> Vino aici: come here


	49. Run with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision distracts himself from his headaches with a special project.

Vision tried to keep the increase in his recurring headaches a secret from Wanda when he was with her. He didn't want to add to the feelings of stress that she was experiencing as her pregnancy progressed. Didn't want to become another thing on the list of things she had to be concerned about.

Unfortunately, Wanda had a tendency to notice when he was in any sort of pain, and would fuss over him. Vision didn't like that at all. With all the aches and pains of later pregnancy, he should be the one fussing over her.

As much as his heart ached to be with her, it was easier to keep his problem secret when they were apart .

At least, it had been, until someone, someone at twenty-seven weeks gestation and about the size of a cauliflower- began to sense his Daddy's pain across the world.  
\--

In the Secret Avengers safe house, Wanda's eyes snapped open, woken by a frantic kicking from one of the babies within her womb. She had grown used to Tommy's midnight acrobatics, and as such, they did not usually wake her, except when he landed a blow to her bladder.

The difference tonight was that the kicks had come from Billy, waves of panic exuding from him. Billy was usually always calm at night. Wanda sat up, her hand flying to her swollen belly.

"Billy.. dulce inima, What is the matter?"

_"Dada! Dada hurting!" ___

"Oh.." Wanda felt a lump in her throat, but tried to push her own worry aside, not wanting it to affect Billy, who was clearly becoming a little psychic sponge. "I'm sure Daddy is fine.. He gets headaches sometimes. Lots of people get headaches."

"Wanda?" Natasha's voice was heard through the door. "Is everything alright? Who are you talking to?

"Just.. the copii" Said Wanda, a little embarrassed.

"Alright then.. Yell out if you need anything."  
\--

As Vision didn't know that Billy was sensing his pain, and spilling the beans to Wanda, the information couldn't trouble him.

Instead, he was much more concerned with a little project he had undertaken, a project that managed to distract his synthetic brain from the headaches when they came.

A project inspired by something Wanda had said during their last visit.

_"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" ___

__

Vision had answered, firmly, that yes, she was. But in his eyes, the fact that she even had to ask that question meant that he must have done something wrong. Wanda should already know how beautiful he thought she was. How beautiful he would always think she was. To him, Wanda Maximoff was perfection. An angel. A Goddess.

Vision wanted Wanda to see what he saw when he looked at her. The best way to accomplish this he thought, was through artwork.

She already had one of his paintings, kept hidden, away from the prying eyes of the other Avengers.. one she'd posed for, a situation that had lead to a private, passionate moment between the two of them. Wanda had asked for the painting, wanting to know what Vision saw when he looked at her. Maybe the message had not quite stuck, so, a refresher was in order.

When he was painting Wanda.. When his mind was focused completely on her.. His headaches didn't bother him.

Unfortunately, he could not be painting all the time.  
\--

_"Mama! Dada hurts!" ___

____

Wanda, again, fought away the pang in her heart that this caused.

"Daddy will be okay. Soon he's coming to see us" She gently stroked her belly. "Then, in another few weeks, we're all going to Wakanda to wait for you and your brother to be born. Mama and Daddy can't wait to see you both, and sa te imbratisez.."

_"See Mama an' Dada?" ___

____

"Mhmm" Wanda could sense that Billy was still slightly anxious. "How about we listen to one of Daddy's stories? I think we're starting the next Harry Potter.."

She searched for the old phone on which Vision had made recordings, booted it up, and played a file. Wanda’s prediction had been a little off. It was somewhere in the middle of an Enid Blyton story.

_"..'Come back and have tea with us' said Moon-face. 'Silky's got some pop biscuits..'"  
\--_

In a 'check in' meeting with Tony, Col. Rhodes, and Secretary Ross, Vision sat quietly, listening to the discussion. Feeling quietly smug in the knowledge that Wanda and the others were absolutely nowhere near the possible locations Ross had listed.

Since she had become pregnant, Wanda would let him know where she was going to be between their visits, so he would know where to go in case of emergency.

Vision liked knowing where she was. He especially liked being where she was.

That was another reason for his current project.. A project that had grown somewhat larger than he originally intended. It consisted of many paintings now.

He hoped it would help him convince Wanda. There was a solution to their problem. Vision knew that there was. He knew Wanda knew it too. But he also knew she wouldn't ask it of him. She didn't think it was fair. So, it would have to come from him.  
\--

For the first time, Vision had arrived at their meeting place before Wanda did. He rushed to answer the door for her with a wide grin.. and was met with a very concerned look on her face.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" He gathered her into his arms as well as he was able to with their growing sons between them. She reached immediately for his forehead, frowning.

"The stone has been bothering you again."

"Oh.." Vision's face fell. "How did you know?"

"It seems that Billy can sense his Daddy's pain. He's been very upset about it.

"Oh no.." Vision crouched to speak to Wanda's belly. "Billy, my dear little boy.. Daddy is okay, I promise."

"He feels much better now you're here" Wanda smiled softly.

Vision grinned up at her, then stood, taking her hands to draw her further inside.

"Come in.. I have been working on something.."

Wanda's jaw dropped open as she looked around. The room was stuffed full of paintings of her. Of her smiling. Flying. A few of her in quieter moments, snuggled into Vision. In the various stages of pregnancy.

"Vizh.." she felt tears prickling her eyes. "What is this?"

"I felt like I needed to remind you of what I see when I look at you" said Vision. "How beautiful I think you are.. and to.. to show you that you are the centre of my Universe. So.. Would you mind terribly if I ran away with you?"

"What?"

"Can I run away with you? Join the secret Avengers.."

"Vision.." Wanda turned to him, taking a shaky breath. "There's so much you'd be giving up.."

"I don't see it that way."

"But.."

"No.. Wanda, just listen, please. I love you. I only really feel alive when I am with you. Without you.. Everything is dull.. Colourless.. empty. All I want.. The only thing I can ever say I have really, truly wanted.. Is to be with you and our boys."

"You really mean that?"

"I do.. So.. Can I run away with.." Before Vision could finish, Wanda had launched herself into his arms.

"Okay" she smiled. "Fugi cu mine."

Vision grinned, replying in her own language.

"Oriunde, Wanda.. Anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> dulce inima: Sweetheart
> 
> Copii: Babies.
> 
> sa te imbratisez: cuddle you.
> 
> Fugi cu mine: Run with me


	50. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision prepares to head for Wakanda.

Almost immediately after his return to the compound, Vision began planning his permanent departure.

Just another few weeks, and he would be with Wanda, always. No more checking the clock, counting down to when one of them had to go. No more Goodbyes.

He just had to wait for a few more things to be organised on the other end. Soon, Vision was going to receive a personal invitation from King T'Challa to come to Wakanda on a diplomatic visit. Only Vision was going to receive such an invitation.

Ross wouldn't like that.. Ross, he had now noticed, forced to occasionally spend more time with him, did not like Vision much. He didn't know exactly why, but it didn't matter. Vision didn't like Ross. At all. Not after what had happened to Wanda in the raft.. That horrible collar, the angry, weeping welts it had caused.. they still haunted him. Vision thought he might actually hate Ross. That was new for him, he had never hated anyone before.

Fortunately, relations with Wakanda were too new and supposedly fragile for Ross to argue with Vision's invitation.

So, Vision would go to Wakanda. He and T'Challa would put on a show, going to meetings and shaking hands.

But Vision would not return from Wakanda. Because Wanda and the other secret Avengers would already be there, hidden away in a few choice parts of the City that T'Challa still kept closed.

They would wait until Tommy and Billy were born. Wait until the twins were healthy and strong enough to travel. Then the Secret Avengers would move on, Vision now included.

T'Challa would feign ignorance as to Vision's whereabouts. Ross would be annoyed, but again, relations with Wakanda would be more important than fighting.

And Tony.. Well, Tony would understand. At least, Vision hoped he would.  
\--

Two weeks later, everything was going according to schedule. Vision had received his Invitation. Ross had looked a little red in the face, but, as expected, didn't argue.

Wanda would be 30 weeks along.. In the home stretch. Being a twin pregnancy, the boys would probably be arriving sooner rather than later. Vision couldn't wait to meet them. Along with his things, he had packed a few little gifts for the twins, and for Wanda, of course.

Early on the evening before his departure, just as he was finishing up packing, Tony unexpectedly stopped by.

"Sir" Vision still hadn't quite shaken off his old JARVIS programming where Tony was concerned, "I wasn't expecting you. Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah" Tony shook his head, holding up a flyer reading 'Midtown High Science Fair'. "On my way to surprise the Kid. Just wanted to check in with you before you leave Tomorrow.. Mark the occasion. My little Robo-son all grown up and off an a big important solo mission."

"Oh.." Vision managed a smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"This is kinda a big deal, you know" Tony continued. "Ross has been trying to get someone into Wakanda since the King pulled his big 'Reveal to the world thing.. Not as good as mine, by the way."

"Definitely not."

"So.. don't mess up. No running off to visit your little witch until you get back."

"Of course not.." Vision somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Tony checked his watch.

"I'd better go.. Don't want to be late. I told Peter I had a busy schedule so he'd be all the more surprised when I show up."

"Sir?" Vision called out as Tony turned to leave, unable to help himself.

"Mmmhm?"

"You are a much better man than people think you are."

"Uh.." Tony was both slightly puzzled, and flattered. "Thanks."

"Give Mr. Parker my best."

"Will do."  
\--

The following morning, Vision headed to the Airport, where a Wakandan Jet picked him up.

He sat quietly during the flight, both excited and anxious.

Vision politely greeted T'Challa when he arrived in Wakanda. T'Challa shook Vision's hand, giving him a knowing smile and a sly wink telling him that Wanda and the others had arrived okay. Thanked him for not letting him be crushed by a truck at the airport battle, to which Vision laughed.

They went through the motions of a Diplomatic visit. Took photos together. Tours of Wakanda's facilities. A few meetings.

Then, finally, after the 'work' was done, T'Challa lead Vision deep into the City, far beyond where any cameras would be allowed to follow. Into a very, very exclusive building, then towards what seemed an ordinary door, entering a code, and leading Vision inside.  
\--

All of the Secret Avengers were waiting for him.

Wanda got to her feet as soon as Vision entered the room, trying to run to him.

"Oi!" Nat scolded like a concerned parent. "No running, you know your balance has gone to crap!"

Vision ran to Wanda instead, gathering her into his arms. He smiled, feeling the twins kick when he held Wanda close.

"We've been waiting for you" She looked up at him, smiling. "Sorry if the boys don't seem quite as enthusiastic as usual. They're happy you're here, I just think they're getting a little bit inghesuit..Cramped."

"That's alright" Vision smiled, bending to kiss Wanda's belly. "Daddy's here now boys, and I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

"Your sons are lucky to have such a devoted Father" said T'Challa with a smile, before turning to address the whole group. "These will be your quarters during your stay, my friends. Anything you need will be provided to you. You are welcome to remain in Wakanda for as long as you need.. Even permanently, as I have offered before.."

"That's a very kind offer" Steve cut in, "But we don't want to risk putting you and your people in any danger if anyone finds out you've hidden us."

"We just need a safe place for our boys to be born" said Wanda.

"Very well" T'Challa nodded. "Let me know when the happy event occurs. I will give your children a Royal blessing."

\--

That night, Wanda curled close to Vision, almost asleep.

"You're really not going anywhere?" she murmured.

"Never again" Vision kissed her forehead. "I promise."


	51. The Practise Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri gives Wanda and Vision a 'helpful' gift.

In the following few weeks, the group settled into a happy existence in their secret little corner of Wakanda.

Vision, Wanda, Natasha, Steve, and Sam.. it almost felt like the days before the Civil War, when they had all lived happily together in the compound.

Apart from the major change of he and Wanda now being a couple, Vision had slotted back into the group dynamic almost perfectly. Like he belonged there.

And Vision supposed he did. There was a reason why he had missed them so much- Wanda most of all, but the others too. Being together again, sharing meals, watching films, and seeing everyone take such good care of Wanda- It gave Vision a warm fuzzy feeling. Different to when he was alone with Wanda, but no less pleasant. He had first felt it quite a long time ago, when he and Wanda were visiting the Barton Farm.

When he had asked Wanda about it, she'd told him that this was what a Family felt like.  
\--

To keep up the ruse of his Diplomatic visit, Wanda spent part of each day with T'Challa or other members of the Wakandan Royal Family.

He'd spent one pleasant morning strolling through some gardens with Queen Ramonda, and an interesting afternoon in Princess Shuri's Lab. She had sneakily asked after Wanda and the babies, and quite gleefully informed him that she might soon have an invention ready that she would like them to test.

But the rest of the time, Vision was free to be with Wanda. To be there whenever she needed him, in a way he hadn't been able to before.

He was there to make sure she was eating enough.

He was there to rub her feet when they were swollen, or her back when it was sore.

Vision was there every night to hold Wanda when she slept (This was one of his favourite things), to feel his sons when they moved in Wanda's belly, and to read stories to them in person when they were restless.

Now that they were together, it was much easier to revise the things they'd learned in Birthing Class, practising Breathing Techniques and going over their Birth Plan.  
\--

When they weren't doing any of those things, Wanda and Vision were making the most of the remaining time they had before the boys were born.

So, when Sam came looking for them one morning, he wasn't at all surprised to find Wanda in Vision's lap, kissing him lazily.

"Hey, lovebirds."

Wanda and Vision sprang apart.

"Good Morning, Sam" Wanda greeted, her cheeks bright red.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"You two should probably learn to get a room. Not right now, though.. Princess Shuri's here to see you."  
\--

"Thanks, Vizh" Wanda smiled gratefully, Vision holding her hand to keep her steady as they headed to the door. At 36 weeks, her walk had become a waddle, and her balance was more than a little off.

The Wakandan Princess was waiting for them just outside the door of the Secret Avengers' apartment, holding what looked like a very realistic baby doll.

"Princess Shuri" Vision greeted her politely, "I didn't think we had anything scheduled for this morning."

"We did not" Shuri grinned. "I just want you and Wanda to be my guinea pigs."

"Uh.." Wanda seemed slightly nervous, "Guinea pigs for what?"

"This!" Shuri flipped a switch on the doll's back and thrust it into Wanda's arms, then handed Vision a bag of bottles and diapers. "The most advanced practice baby ever devised. I will be back to collect it this evening, good luck!"

Before either Vision or Wanda could say anything, Shuri was gone.

The 'Practise Baby' had begun to whine and squirm. Wanda instinctively cradled it closer.

"Well, we do need practise.." She smiled. "How much trouble could it be?"  
\--

It didn't seem much trouble at all, at first. Wanda and Vision passed the doll back and forth, making sure they each knew how to hold it properly. It gurgled, squirmed and kicked, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Until, eventually, the Practise baby began to grizzle continuously, and neither one of them could quite work out what was wrong.

"Maybe" Vision suggested as he stood, taking it and moving to the changing table that had been set up in preparation for the twins' arrival, "Someone needs a change."  
\--

"Ugh! Wanda, help!"

"What's wrong?" Wanda managed to waddle over.

"It's urinating on me!"

"Ah!" Wanda now found herself in the spray zone. "Get the diaper back on!"

"I can't! It's squirming too much!"  
\--

Eventually, with no small struggle, they managed to get the Practise Baby diapered and re-dressed. Things returned to a state of relative calm, and the other Secret Avengers began to take interest.

"It's actually kind of cute" said Steve. "Can I hold it?"

"Of course.."

As soon as Vision handed the Practise Baby over, it expelled an unholy storm of vomit and poop from both ends.

"Ah! How do we stop it?" Steve cried in horror.

"We don't know!" yelled Vision frantically.

"Maybe we can turn it off!" Sam grabbed the baby and found the switch on its back. "Damn it, it's stuck!"

The Practise baby was now emitting an ear-splitting wail. One that was entirely too realistic, because..

"I'm leaking milk!" Wanda brushed at her chest.

"Go help her clean up, Vision!" Natasha snatched the Practise Baby from Sam. "I'll handle this!"

"Right!" Vision took Wanda from the room hurriedly.  
\--

When Shuri returned to retrieve the Practise Baby, it had finally entered 'Sleep' mode. The apartment looked like a bomb had hit it, and all five Secret Avengers sat around with looks of shock on their faces.

"So.." The Princess smiled sheepishly, "Should I tone it down on the next prototype?"  
\--

"Well, it's like Shuri said" said Vision that night as they prepared for bed. "The settings on Practise baby were far too high.."

"Vision.." Wanda suddenly froze.

"Our boys will not be nearly as much trouble.."

"Vizh.."

"And we have so many good people around us.."

"Vizh, I think.."

"We can definitely handle.."

"Vision!" Wanda grabbed his hand, her eyes wide. "I think my waters just broke!"


	52. So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins are born.

"Oh.." Vision took a moment for the information to sink in before his own eyes widened, gear-like irises whirring madly. "Oh! Are you sure?"

"Yes" Wanda nodded frantically.

"Um.." Vision tried very hard not to panic. "Have you had any contractions yet?"

"A few.." Wanda winced, "Twinges, but nothing serious yet.."

"Good. That's good. That means we have time.. Miss Romano.." Vision began, before shaking his head, still not quite used to using the Black Widow's first name, "Natasha!"

Nat appeared at their door with almost superhuman speed. She too was dressed for bed, in an old singlet and sweatpants.

"What's wrong? Is it happening?"

"Se intampla" Wanda confirmed.

"Oh my god.." Natasha turned to shout down the hall. "Boys, it's happening! We need to get Wanda to the.."

"I think we have time" Wanda cut in. "There's no need to.."

"Oh no" Nat shook her head. "The last time a pregnant lady told me we had 'plenty of time', Lila Barton was nearly born by the side of the road, and I ended up carrying Laura the last eight miles to the Hospital.."

"The number of miles go up every time you tell that sto.. Ah!" Wanda gasped as her first real contraction took hold. Vision rushed to her side.

"See?" Nat cried. She scooped up Wanda's 'Hospital Bag', already packed by the bedroom door, and marched out. "We are going now!"

"Well.." Vision glanced at Wanda. "I guess we are going now. Are you alright? How is the pain? Do you need me to carry you?"

"No" Wanda chuckled, kissing his cheek. "The pain isn't too bad yet, I'll be able to walk for a bit. Just.. stay close enough for me to squeeze your hand, okay?"

"Of course. Always."

—

So, everyone piled in to the small Wakandan ship that T'Challa had provided for them, and headed for the Hospital.

Along the way, Wanda battled through a few more contractions. Vision, as promised, let her squeeze his hand, but he was finding he did not like this part very much. He hated seeing Wanda in pain.

"It's alright.." Wanda smiled, trying to comfort him when she saw the stricken look on his face. "I'll be alright. This is good. It means we finally get to meet our boys. That will be minunat, won't it?"

"Yes" Vision agreed, managing a smile for her. "It will."  
\--

When they reached the Hospital, Steve and Sam settled down in the waiting room, while Wanda was taken through to a delivery room, accompanied by Vision and Natasha.

If he had not been so otherwise occupied, Vision may have become fascinated with the advanced equipment all around them. At the moment, however, his only interest in it was knowing that it meant Wanda was in good hands.

Nat sat down by the bed, while Wanda paced the room, with Vision at her side, seizing his hand whenever a contraction took hold.

"You are doing brilliantly, love" He told her. Becoming even more besotted with her, if that were possible. His Wanda was so brave, so strong.

When a Doctor arrived to examine Wanda, they were informed that things still had a way to go. Wanda refused the pain relief that was offered to her.

"I'd really like to.. ow.." She winced. "Try and do it myself."

Natasha glanced up at her over top of the magazine she'd brought with her, a fond smile on her face.

"You're brave.. Maybe even braver than I'd be."  
\--

Hours passed. Wanda eventually moved back to bed as her contractions grew increasingly frequent and painful. If Vision had been a regular human man, there was a good chance that he would have ended up with at least a few dislocated fingers.

"Wanda.." He said gently, "it's not too late to.."

"No.. no, I'm alright."  
\--

More hours passed. Despite how slow the hours had felt, when things finally did start to really move along, it almost felt, to Vision, as though they were moving too fast.

"Well" said the Doctor, in a thick Wakandan accent, when he had checked on Wanda again. "I think we might be ready to push. On the next contraction, try and push for me, Miss Maximoff.

"Okay" Her face was pale now, slightly nervous. The room was filling now, with various medical personnel, ready to act if the twins needed special attention.

"I'm here" Vision reminded her, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here. You squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

When the next contraction hit, Wanda cried out, but pushed, squeezing Vision's hand tight.

"Very good, Miss Maximoff.. and Another one.."

This pattern continued for awhile, Wanda pushing as each contraction struck. Eventually, Natasha offered her own hand as well.

"Go for it, I've dealt with worse than a few broken fingers."

"Ooh, there's the first baby's head!" the Doctor announced. "One more push.."

Wanda pushed, hard, and screamed. Her scream was soon mingling with an almighty wail as a tiny, dark haired baby boy emerged, kicking and flailing, struggling against the Doctor's grasp. A handful from the start, just like they'd expected.

"Tommy" Wanda murmured, smiling softly. The cord was cut, and a pair of Nurses swept Tommy away into another corner of the room. "Wait.. where are they.."

"It's okay" Vision, who had been enraptured by the sight of his first born son, broke out of his stupor to comfort her. "They're just checking his health.. it's okay, you're doing so well.. We just have to get Billy out now.."

With just a few more pushes, Billy had entered the world, with soft whines as as opposed to his brother's wail, tiny arms shielding himself from the too-bright light of the world.

_"Mama.. Want Mama!" ___

__

"Billy.." Wanda gasped, exhausted. "Billy, dulce inima, it's okay.."  
\--

Once both boys were checked over and declared healthy, they were gently placed on Wanda's chest. Vision stared at them, awestruck, filled with the most wonderful, all encompassing love.

Natasha stood, pressing a gentle kiss to Wanda's forehead.

"You did amazing, kiddo. I'm gonna give you guys a bit of time alone, okay?"

Wanda could only nod as Nat departed, her gaze fixed on her sons.. both calm, now they were with her, gurgling and squirming. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Wanda?" Vision frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all.. these are happy tears. Look at them, Vizh. They're perfect.. so beautiful.."

Vision tore his eyes away from the twins to properly look at her. She was pale, exhausted, her hair drenched and stuck to her head with sweat.. But to him, seeing her there, with their children, Wanda had never looked more beautiful.

"Yes" He agreed. "So beautiful.."


	53. You Will Always have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision adjust to parenthood.

Vision stared at the twins.

While Wanda showered and rested, Vision had followed his sons as they were taken for tests. He had seen them given their first bath, watching and learning how to safely hold them in the water. Tommy was a squirmer, they would have to keep a very close eye on him. Billy, as he had been in the womb, was calmer, but he did not seem to like being away from his Mother.

He had helped dress them both in tiny blue jumpsuits he and Wanda had chosen together, learned the correct way to swaddle them in their blankets.

And now, returned to their room, Vision stared at the twins as they lay sleeping in their tiny cots. He glanced over at Wanda, sleeping peacefully, exhausted after her efforts to bring Tommy and Billy into the world. Vision was certain, now more than ever, that she was a Goddess. How could she be any less, after giving life to two such perfect little things?

Vision could hardly believe that he was part of them too. But, Vision thought, as he turned back to stare at them in wonder, there could be no doubt that Tommy and Billy were his sons. He could see his features in their tiny faces.

And he loved them, so very much. Their arrival filled him with an all encompassing need to love, nurture and protect.

Suddenly, Billy began to wake, whimpering. Vision rushed over, gently scooping him up.

"It's okay. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." Vision gently rocked him, and he calmed a little. Then, Tommy began to cry as well. "Oh dear.. hang on, Daddy's coming.."

Vision managed to scoop Tommy up as well, but his crying did nothing to aid his brother's fragile calm.

Wanda stirred at the noise, slowly sitting up and smiling sleepily at him.

"Bring one of them to me, Vizh. You're looking a little coplesit."

"You didn't have to get up" Vision approached her feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sure I could have handled it.."

"It's alright. Wrangling both of them will take practice.. Besides, I think they may want something that you don't actually have" Wanda took Billy. Instantly, his little mouth began searching, as if attempting to suckle. "Just as I thought. Okay, Una pretioasa, let's see if you and Mama can work this out.."

"Work what out?" Vision asked, bouncing Tommy.

"He's hungry." After a few moments of fiddling with her Hospital gown, Wanda held Billy to her chest. The baby boy quickly latched on and began to suckle. "Good boy.. It might take a bit of practice to feed them both at once, but this is a good start.."

"Ah. Hungry. Of course." Vision politely averted his eyes.

"Vizh" Wanda chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't mind if you look. The boys wouldn't even be here if you weren't allowed to look."

"That is.. a good point.. but, um.."

"You're a Gentleman" she smiled softly. "Come here. I want to sit with all baietii mei."

Vision smiled back, perching on the bed beside her.

"You were brilliant, delivering them."

"Oh.." Wanda blushed. "I only did something that my body is designed to do anyway.."

"Without any extra help" Vision pointed out. "I don't think quite so many women can boast that these days."

"I did have help.." Billy appeared to be finished, so she reached out to switch him with Tommy. "I had you."

Vision smiled, holding Billy up to his shoulder to burp him.

"You will always have me."  
\--

A short while later, after both boys had been fed and burped, their first wet nappies changed, Natasha returned clutching an IPad, the faces of Clint and Laura Barton grinning out from the screen.

"I thought you might be up for some visitors.."

_"Hey, kid!" ___

"Clint!" Wanda's eyes lit up. She was cradling Tommy, while Vision held Billy. "Laura. Hi."

_"How are you holding up?" ___

____

"She's great" said Natasha, a note of pride in her voice. "She was a rock star."

_"I was asking her, Nat." ___

____

"I'm fine" Wanda confirmed, chuckling. The fatherly tone in Clint's voice, and the pride in Natasha's, warmed her heart. "A little tired, but fine."

Laura was craning her neck, trying to get a closer look at the bundle in Wanda's arms.

_"How are the babies?" _she asked.__

"They are perfect" Vision smiled, shifting closer to Wanda so both babies were on camera, while Nat angled the IPad so her friends could see them more clearly.

_"Wow.." _Clint gaped slightly. _"You forget how small newborns are."__ _

__

"A little smaller than average, being twins" Wanda smiled softly.

"But very healthy" Vision grinned.

<>"Oh, they are precious!" _Laura gushed. "I can't wait to.." she trailed off._

"I'm sure you'll meet them soon" said Vision quickly.

"Yes.. soon." Wanda forced a smile, but Vision had seen her face fall a few moments earlier, and it broke his hearts.  
\--

Aside from that one upsetting little hiccup, everything went very well. Wanda and the twins were soon discharged from the hospital.

Natasha, having thrown herself into the role of protective Auntie with gusto, flew them very carefully on the way home.

"Why do we have to go so slow?" Sam complained.

"Because" Nat told him, "We have very precious cargo aboard, and I don't want to risk an accident."

"We appreciate it, Natasha" Vision smiled, sitting up the back with Wanda and the sleeping twins.

"Thank you" Wanda added.

"You're welcome" Nat grinned.  
\--

Billy was an easy baby, and just a little bit smaller than his brother. He just loved to be held, to feel protected. So, his parents protected him, and loved him so very much. Tommy was slightly more challenging, filled with an endless energy that made changing time especially difficult. However, that energy reminded her of Pietro, and Wanda adored him for that.

"I was the easy baby, of me and Pietro" Wanda explained to Vision a few nights after they had returned home, as they were putting the twins to bed.

"I did not know your brother well" Vision chuckled, laying Tommy down, "But somehow, that does not surprise me."

"Pietro did not sleep well, but I always did.. My Mother said it was like I was trying to make up for the fact that my arrival was unexpected."

"You have mentioned that before.. how does that happen, exactly?"

"Much rarer now" Wanda chuckled. "Pietro hid me, apparently."

"Protecting you" Vision moved to drape his arm around her, drawing her close, and kissed the top of her head.

"I like to think so" She sighed happily at his kiss, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now I have you.."

"Always.." Vision promised.

He did not dare ruin Wanda's happy moment by mentioning the dull throbbing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Coplesit: overwhelmed
> 
> Una pretioasa: Precious one
> 
> baietii mei: My boys


	54. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret Avengers receive some upsetting news.

In the first few weeks of the twins lives, Wanda, Vision, and their little non-traditional extended family found a nice balance together.

Tommy and Billy were already winning hearts.

Shuri had become a regular visitor to the apartment, on the pretence of doing research to improve Practise baby, but it soon became clear she just wanted to play with the real babies. On one visit, she brought two small toy goats. Gifts, she said, from Bucky Barnes.

T'Challa had visited to give the boys his promised blessing, accompanied by General Okoye. Even the usually stern head of the Dora Milaje couldn't help cracking a smile when meeting the twins.  
\--

"Where's Tommy?" Natasha covered her eyes, attempting to distract the wriggly baby while Wanda changed him. "Boo! There He is! Where's Tommy?.. Boo! There he.."

Vision, sitting nearby having a very nice cuddle with Billy, chuckled.

"Natasha, we are very grateful for your help, really, but I don't think the boys will be able to truly appreciate peek-a-boo for at least a few months."

"Nah, they get it" Nat continued the game, undeterred. "Your kids are little geniuses."

While not entirely understanding what was going on, Tommy did, at least, appear to have had his attention taken by the game, allowing Wanda to finish changing him.

"Yes" Wanda agreed, smiling as she swept Tommy back up into her arms. "Genii mici."  
\--

Later Vision, with a swell of Fatherly pride, had to admit that they might be right. While their development was on par for what to expect for babies nearing the end of their first month, the boys seemed to have a level of awareness beyond what would normally be expected for their age.

For example, Billy already seemed to notice that his Daddy looked different from everybody else. This had troubled Vision a little, but Wanda, sometimes privy to the thoughts of the younger twin, reassured him.

"It doesn't bother him" she told him, as she folded baby clothes. "Daddy is Daddy. He is just.. intrigat."

"One day we will have to explain things to them.. What I am.." Vision wandered over to the window. "How are we going to.." He gasped suddenly, the stone giving a particularly unpleasant throb.

"Vizh.." Wanda frowned, "Is it the Stone again?"

Vision nodded, wincing.

"It's as if it is speaking to me.."

"What does it say?" Wanda set the folded clothes aside, standing and walking to him.

"I don't know.. It's something.." He winced, the Stone throbbing again. Wanda, her brow crinkling in concern, lifted her hands to cradle Vision's face. Vision pressed a kiss into her palm, then lifted her hand, laying it over his forehead. "Tell me what you feel.."

Wanda nodded, gently reaching out to the Stone with a tendril of red energy, waiting for it to give her some sort of sign. After a few moments, she shook her head slightly, gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"I just feel you.."

Vision's face immediately softened. He cupped Wanda's face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I love you, Wanda Maximoff. So much."

"I love you too, Vizh. And our boys love you."

"I know.. but.."

"It won't matter to them what you are" Wanda stroked his cheek. "They only care who you are. You are their Daddy. Yes, there are some things we'll need to explain, and we will, when they are old enough. But everything is going to be.."

Suddenly, Natasha burst into their room, a look of panic on her face. Billy was in her arms, and for a moment, they worried something was wrong with him, but he seemed fine, if a little fussier than usual.

"You two.. Come. Now."

Wanda was about to ask what was wrong, but Nat had already disappeared. She cast a nervous look in Vision's direction, then both followed in Nat's wake.  
\--

The atmosphere in the lounge room was tense when Wanda and Vision entered.

Natasha stood just ahead of them.

Sam was on the couch, a handful of chips frozen half way to his mouth.

Steve sat beside Sam, holding Tommy, but he wasn't currently paying much attention to the squirming baby in his arms.

Their eyes were all fixed on the television screen, and as Wanda and Vision followed their gaze, it soon became horribly, painfully clear exactly what was wrong. The headline flashing across the screen:

'New York Attacked'.

The City appeared to be in chaos, alien creatures attacking once more.

And then in the next headline headline, accompanied by the same portrait the News always seemed to use for him, was the worst news of all.

**'Tony Stark Missing' ******

********

The words hit Vision like a punch to the gut, hurting almost as much as the Mind Stone as it began throbbing once again.

_"Welcome Home, Sir." ___

____

Memories that were not entirely his, yet still somehow part of him, suddenly swam in Vision's mind.

_"Based on news reports, I calculated your safe return at 0.25 percent." ___

____

But he had come back. Tony beat the odds. He always came back.

But.. What if, if Vision had been there this time, it made a difference?

Maybe, if Vision had been there, Tony wouldn't be missing at all..

"Vizh.." Wanda, seemingly catching on to what was bothering him, laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Vizh, come on. You know Stark. You know what he's like.." She gestured to the Television.

The slightly grainy footage seemed to show Tony disappearing inside the Alien ship.

"Wanda's right" Natasha agreed. Billy was fussing a little more in response to Vision's distress, so she gently returned him to his Mother's arms. "If Stark decided to do something crazy and stupid, there's nothing you or anyone else could have done to stop him.

"Besides" Steve added standing and handing Tommy to Vision, "Tony's got a pretty good heart under all that bravado.. If he'd known why you came here, he would have understood, Vision. He'd want you to be with your kids."

Vision gazed down at Tommy, and felt the same swell of love and pride he always felt when holding one of his sons.

He knew Steve was right. That Tony would have understood. Unfortunately, that knowledge did not make him feel much better.

As much as Vision was now forging his own path, building a life with Wanda- Tony Stark was a part of him.

And Tony Stark was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Genii micii: Little geniuses.
> 
> intrigat: curious.


	55. Everything Crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heading into the closing stretch of this one, but I have a few sequels planned!

It was terrifying how quickly their seemingly perfect world crumbled. The twins were healthy and strong, they were almost ready to move on.. and then Tony Stark went missing.

Steve, Sam and Natasha headed for the U.S to see if there was anything they could do to help, leaving Wanda, Vision, and the twins in the safety of Wakanda.

"If I had been there.."

"Vizh, we've been over this.." Wanda was holding the twins close to her chest, finally having mastered the art of feeding both babies at once. "You couldn't have stopped Stark. No one could."

"I know.. I just can't stop thinking about it.."

"He'll be fine" Wanda said, trying to comfort him. "You said it yourself, he always comes back. He's a survivor."

"He is.." Vision sighed.

"Here" She gently passed Tommy to him. "Burp him for me, it will distract you for a moment."

Vision glanced down at his son, as Tommy's lips curled into an unusual little grimace that was not-quite-a-smile. Real smiles would probably come in the next few weeks, but for now, this almost-smile warmed Vision's heart. He lifted Tommy to his shoulder, gently patting his back.

"He is a very nice distraction, Wanda. Thank you."

"Cu placere" Wanda replied with a smile as she lifted Billy to her own shoulder, leaning over to kiss Vision's cheek.  
\--

Tony might be alright, but as it turned out, there was a very good chance Vision might not be.

The other Secret Avengers returned, with both Col. Rhodes and Bruce Banner in tow, and Steve wasted no time in calling an urgent meeting in Shuri's Lab. Shuri joined them, along with T'Challa and Okoye.

Doctor Banner brought grave news indeed. An alien Warlord known as Thanos was aiming to wipe out half of all life in The Universe. Vision felt sick. Life included Wanda. Their newborn sons. His friends. There was no life for him if anything happened to them. But..

To accomplish his goal, Thanos needed the Infinity Stones. Needed Vision's stone. He looked at Wanda. His heart felt like lead. He loved her, so much. She'd lost so much, and this would hurt her so badly.. But it was the only way to ensure her safety. Ensure Tommy and Billy's safety. His life for all of theirs.. it was a small price to pay.

Vision stood.

"We need to destroy the stone."

"What?" Wanda looked at him, wide eyed, almost dropping the baby monitor she was clutching. The rest of the group stared at him, shocked.

"I have been thinking a lot about this entity in my head.. its composition" Vision continued. "If it was exposed to a powerful energy signature.." He turned to Wanda, hoping he understood what he was asking of her, why they had no other choice. "Something similar to itself.. its molecular integrity could fail."

"And you with it" Wanda clenched her fists. He was actually saying he wanted her to destroy him. No way was that happening. No way in Hell. "No. We are not having this conversation. I won't.. that's too high a price."

"Wanda's right" Natasha quickly agreed.

"But this is the only way to.." Vision tried.

"No" said Steve firmly. "We are not sacrificing a new Dad when we still have options to explore."

"Uh.. Who's a new Dad?" asked Bruce, confused.

"Vision" said Nat.

"What?" Rhodey gasped. "How?"

"Long Story, man" Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder. "We'll explain later. Right now we've got a job to do."

"We have to protect Vision and the Stone" Steve nodded.

"We will help" T'Challa declared. "The Wakandan forces are at your disposal."

"It's too big a risk!" Vision frowned. "If Thanos.."

"Wait" Bruce cut in. "There may be another way to play this."

"Like what?" Steve questioned.

"If we remove the Stone.." The wheels in Bruce's brilliant brain were clearly turning, "There's still a lot of Vision left. Maybe even the best parts?"

"Can you do that?" Wanda was clinging to Vision's arm rather desperately.

"Not me, no.." Said Bruce regretfully, "But.."

"Luckily" Shuri, who had been quiet for much of the conversation, cut in, grinning, "I think I can."  
\--

Shuri, accompanied by Bruce, immediately set about planning, while Steve, Nat, Sam, and Rhodey headed off to strategise with T'Challa.

Wanda returned to their apartment to check on the twins, sitting down between their cots. When Vision returned, after running a few tests with Shuri, Wanda didn't look at him.

"Wanda.."

"You asked me to destroy you" She was shaking. "Did you ever think I would agree to that?"

"I thought.." Vision tried.

"You would have left me alone.. Left us.." She gestured to the boys, "Alone. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Vision cried. "But.."

"But what?" Wanda finally turned to look at him, fighting back tears.

"If Thanos succeeds.. You could die. The twins could.. Destroying the stone was the only way I could think of keeping you all safe.. But I'd never.. I'd never want to leave you. Not if there's a choice."

Wanda took a shaky breath. Then, she threw herself into Vision's arms.

"I'm sorry, Vizh.. I know you'd never.. just the thought of hurting you.."

"I know.." He held her close. "I know. It's okay. I'm sorry..I'm so sorry I ever tried to ask that of you.."

"So.. How did things go with Shuri?"

"She thinks she can remove the stone.. But it will take some time."

Wanda frowned and glanced back at the twins, both sleeping soundly.

"Thanos's people are already on their way though, aren't they?"

"Doctor Banner thinks so, yes.."

"If there's going to be a fight.. I don't want the boys here.”

"Yes.. Vision reluctantly agreed. "It's probably best they are kept far away from people like Thanos.."

"We need to send them somewhere safe" Wanda hid her breaking heart behind steely resolve. They needed to do what was best for their sons.

A few moments later, Natasha poked her head into the room, whispering.

"Sorry to intrude.. will the twins be up soon? I need a baby-snuggle pick me up.."

"Of course.." Wanda suppressed a sniffle. "Actually, Nat.. We need to ask you a favour.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cu placere: You're welcome


	56. Fixing A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision decide to send the boys somewhere safe. Later, Wanda gets a chance to correct a past mistake.

"Are you sure about this?" Natasha frowned, searching Wanda's face, but finding none. "Really sure?"

"I'm sure" Wanda cradled Billy in one arm, Tommy in the other. Both twins were fussy, sensing that something was wrong.

Just behind them, Vision, looking rather downhearted, was loading things into the high security Wakandan jet T'Challa had been kind enough to offer when Wanda revealed her plan for the twins. Bags of clothes, toys, nappies. A few coolers full of frozen breast milk. Earlier, he had installed two baby carriers.

"Are you really.."

"Yes!" Wanda repeated, trying not to snap. "People died in Sokovia.. Children died.. And this is going to be an even bigger fight. I don't want Tommy and Billy anywhere near it."

"Fair enough" Nat sighed. "You could come to drop them off, though. It's not like there isn't room, and.."

Wanda looked tempted, but shook her head.

"I need to be here with Vision" She flashed a small, sad smile at him when he appeared by her side, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.. "If Shuri gets the stone out, I need to be here to destroy it."

"We need our sons somewhere safe, Natasha" said Vision softly, "And we need you to get them there."

"Okay.." Nat relented. "Okay.. I'll just give you guys a few minutes.." She hurried off.

Vision wrapped Wanda and the twins in his arms, holding them all for a long while.

"This is what's best for them.." Said Wanda.

"It is" Vision agreed. He gently took Tommy from her, and they headed into the jet, towards the waiting baby carriers.

The twins knew something was up. Tommy whined and squirmed, while Billy began to wail.

"Oh, don't cry, baietii mei dulci" Wanda peppered Billy's face with little kisses, holding him close while she still could.

"We need you to be brave for Daddy and Mama.." Vision cuddled Tommy tightly.

Once Billy had calmed a bit, Wanda knelt by one of the carriers, gently placing her son inside and beginning to carefully strap him in.

"You're going to visit Uncle Clint. He'll take very good care of you."

"And when it's safe again" added Vision, strapping Tommy in, "Mama and I will come get you."

They remained kneeling front of the carriers talking to the boys, comforting them, until Nat returned, clearing her throat.

"Be good for Uncle Clint" Wanda kissed each dark haired little head, "Mama loves you both so much."

"Daddy loves you too. So much." Vision stood and helped Wanda back to her feet, then they left the jet, fighting against the instinct to turn back when their babies cried for them.

Natasha strapped herself into the pilot's seat and prepared for take off.

"Sit tight, little fellas. We're heading for Uncle Clint's."  
\--

Back on the ground, Wanda and Vision watched as the jet carrying their whole world took off.

They kept watching it until it was out of sight, fading into invisibility at the City's borders.

When they could not see the jet any longer, Wanda dropped the happy mask she'd been wearing for the twins and fell into Vision's arms, sobbing.

"It's alright" He held her close, his own heart breaking. "It's alright, we'll see them soon."  
\--

Sometime later, when the Wakandan jet re-emerged over the Barton Farm and slowly came in to land, Clint Barton was not surprised. He ran to the Jet when Natasha emerged.

"Hey, saw the News. I've been wondering when you were going to come get me.. Give me a second to.."

"No, Clint" Nat shook her head. Up at the House, she could see Laura peeking out the door, wondering what was going on.

"Don't tell me you're benching me now, Nat. I know I only have a bow and arrow, but.."

"We have a different, very important job for you."

"What?" Clint frowned, confused.

Natasha disappeared back into the jet, returning with two baby carriers. Seeing the carriers, Laura was now making her way towards them.

"She wanted somewhere safe for them.."

Clint peered into the carriers. One baby had been eventually lulled to sleep by the journey, but the other was whimpering, gazing up at him with wide, frightened eyes.. and for a moment, Clint was right back in Sokovia, huddled in a crumbling building with a terrified girl..

He reached into the carrier to scoop the tiny boy into his arms.

"Hey, little buddy. It's okay, Uncle Clint's got you.." He turned to look at Nat. "This one is.."

"Billy" Nat told him.

"So this must be Tommy" Laura smiled as she approached them, lifting Tommy out of his carrier when he began to wake, whining. "Oh, they're adorable.."

"We've got room for a couple more for a little while, haven't we honey?" Clint asked his wife, while Natasha began unloading the rest of the twins' things.

"Of course" Laura nodded.

"You go tell Wanda we've got them, Nat. They're safe here, I promise."  
\--

Back in Wakanda, the remaining Avengers were split between T'Challa's war room and Shuri's lab.

Shuri was currently working away at her scanners, building a virtual map of Vision's nervous system to consult during the surgery to remove the Mind Stone. Bruce was observing the process, and Wanda was present, of course, as Vision's emotional support.

Shuri was completely absorbed in her work, and Vision was not allowed to move.

This left Wanda in the rather awkward position of being almost alone with Bruce. Awkward, because last time they'd met, Bruce had threatened to strangle Wanda.. But more so because Wanda had never had the chance to properly apologise to him.

With all she'd known about the Hulk, Wanda had been surprised to find such a gentle soul as Bruce when she'd entered his mind. She should have taken the hint then that something was wrong. But she'd been so angry at the time, so deep in Ultron's thrall.. and later, after the battle, Bruce had been gone.

Wanda shook her head. It was time to fix another mistake.

"Dr. Banner?" She approached him, speaking gently. "I don't think we were ever actually introduced properly. I'm.."

"Wanda Maximoff" Bruce finished for her, not unkindly, but still somewhat wary. "I remember."

"I just wanted.. I never.. You disappeared, and I never got the chance to apologise. I am so very sorry for what I did to you."

Bruce looked at Wanda for a moment, and his expression softened further. This wasn't the angry girl who'd invaded his mind and forced the Hulk out. Not anymore.

"We all make mistakes.. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying.."

"Oh.." Wanda rubbed at her red eyes. "Vision and I sent our baby boys away earlier Today.. We want them to be safe a way from the fighting, but.."

"It's hard" Bruce nodded, understanding. "Sometimes the best thing to do is hard."

"It is.."

On Shuri's exam table, Vision couldn't help a soft smile. He was so proud of Wanda. He had never been prouder to call her.. He paused mid-thought, realising he had almost just mentally referred to Wanda as his Wife. When the 'love' part of his brain suddenly lit up on her scan, Shuri quietly smirked, but said nothing.

Across the room, Bruce's own brain lit up like the scan.

"Wanda.. can you still do that mind stuff?"

"I can.." said Wanda, rather reluctantly. "But I don't, usually, except to evacuate civilians. Why?"

"If you can get close enough to Thanos.." Bruce began.

"The guy who clobbered the Hulk?" Wanda frowned.

"That's my point. We can't fight him with brawn. But if you could get inside his head.."

"What makes you think I could? I am way out of practice.."

Bruce deflated a little.

"I know.. just a thought.."

Still, Bruce had planted a seed in Wanda's head. She didn't want to be their best chance. But if she could save Vision.. get them back to their boys sooner.. Maybe it was worth a try.


	57. Fight For The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Wakanda begins.

Things began moving so horribly fast after that that Wanda did not have much time to think about the fact that she represented a source of hope that the Avengers didn't know they had.

Natasha returned to tell them that the twins were safe with Clint and Laura. While Wanda and Vision were both glad for this, it didn't make them feel any better about being away from them. The absence of their precious sons had left the couple with a gaping, empty hole in their hearts, a painful ache that would not heal until they were with Tommy and Billy again.

That could not happen until the Mind Stone was safely removed from Vision's head, the threat of Thanos vanquished.  
\--

As the time arrived for Shuri to begin Vision's surgery, Wanda became increasingly nervous about all the things that could go wrong.

"Wanda, please try not to panic.." Vision told her, laying on the table to let Shuri begin her work. "I trust Shuri."

"Thank you" Shuri grinned.

"I trust Shuri too" Wanda sighed, squeezing his hand. "I just can't help worrying.. But you'll be alright. You have to be alright. Don't leave me, okay Vizh? Nu indrazni."

"I'm not going anywhere" Vision squeezed her hand in return. "I'll be awake through the surgery, remember? You can talk to me the whole time.."  
\--

Bucky Barnes had shown up with a brand-new Vibranium arm in tow.

Warriors from other tribes were arriving to help in the coming battle.

And soon after Vision's surgery had begun, much too soon, an army of alien creatures appeared outside the barrier that protected Wakanda.

"Wanda!" Steve called to her as he headed out, breaking her out of her thoughts. "As soon as that thing is out of Vision's head, you blow it to Hell."

I will" Wanda nodded.  
\--

Wanda paced the room nervously, only occasionally risking a peek through the window at the battle raging outside. They had had to open the wall to keep the City from being surrounded, which would have granted the enemy easy access to the lab, and therefore, to Vision.

Shuri was working as fast as she could, but this couldn't be rushed, not if Vision was going to come out the other end in one piece.

Wanda knew that she had to stay close by, to be ready to destroy the Stone once Shuri had safely removed it. And, from a slightly more selfish viewpoint, Wanda also knew that being away from the heart of the fight gave she and Vision a much higher chance of returning to Tommy and Billy unharmed. Still, she felt somewhat guilty for being here in the relative safety of the Lab while her friends were out there risking their lives.

She caught glimpses of them when she chanced a peek out the window. Steve's new shield clashing with an enemy. Sam soaring over the battlefield. A flash of Natasha's currently platinum blonde hair. Things did not seem to be going well. Red energy crackled at the tips of Wanda's fingers.

The huge lightning bolt that signalled the arrival of Thor was a very welcome sight- both because Bruce's news had led them all to fear that the God of Thunder was dead, and also because he gave the Avengers a much needed power boost.  
\--

"It's alright" Vision spoke to Wanda as she continued to nervously pace back and forth across the lab. "They'll be alright, they're strong, you know they are."

"I know" Wanda nodded. "I know, but I can't help.." There was a huge ominous rumble in the distance. Wanda ran to the window.

"Wanda, what is it? What's that noise?" Vision now sounded as worried as Wanda had been a few moments earlier. If any of his friends were hurt or killed in this fight, it was all his fault. They'd given up the chance to destroy the Stone immediately, to end all of this, in favour of trying to save him.. He wasn't worth this..

Enormous bladed wheels had risen up from under the ground, tearing through the battlefield, leaving a path of destruction in their wake.

Wanda felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't just stand by and watch any longer.

"Shuri, call me back when you get the stone out of his head. Vizh.." she squeezed his hand for a second, "If anything goes wrong, make sure the boys know how much their Mama loves them, okay?"

"What?.. Wanda, where are you going? Wanda!"

She was gone before Vision had a chance to argue.  
\--

Down on the battlefield, fighting beside Okoye, Natasha shielded herself uselessly as the seemingly unstoppable weapon bore down on her. After her eventful life, her long and chequered past, it was all going to end like this, torn to pieces by alien machinery. At least the end would probably be quick.

The end didn't come.

Instead, Nat heard a wonderfully familiar grunt of effort, and looked up with pride at Wanda, her eyes glowing, the machines borne above her head with red energy before she slammed them down again, obliterating a group of alien soldiers.

Okoye stared at Wanda, impressed.

"Why was she up there this whole time?"

"She's got another job to do" Natasha explained with a grin. "You'd better get back up there, Wanda."

"Soon" Wanda nodded, tossing aside another alien as it charged towards them. "Just let me take out a few more.."  
\--

Unfortunately, Wanda didn't know that her heroic actions had played right into the enemy's hands.

At that very moment, Corvus Glaive, one of the children of Thanos, was quietly infiltrating the building in which Shuri was working on Vision. Cries of panic were heard as he fought his way through the guards outside the lab.

"No.." Shuri was panicking, working furiously. "I need more time.."

"Shuri, there's no point getting hurt for me" said Vision, "You should.."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Shuri shut down her work and grabbed her weapons, spinning around to fire energy blasts at Glaive as he entered the lab, their few remaining guards running to her aid.

Shuri and the Guards all fought valiantly, but all too soon they had been tossed aside. Corvus Glaive stood victoriously over the exam table.. then frowned. Vision wasn't there.

Before Glaive could react, Vision caught him off guard with a blast from the Mind Stone, then knocked him from his feet with a mighty punch. It felt strange to have to use a weapon he would soon be giving up, but Vision did what he needed to survive this fight. He had children to get home to.

Corvus got to his feet and charged at Vision, who dodged and phased to avoid the blows from the Child of Thanos's weapon. With a few more punches, and a final blast from the Mind Stone, Vision shattered the window and sent Corvus sailing out of the window.

He looked at the shattered glass, briefly thinking That Tony would have been proud, then rushed to help Shuri as she struggled back to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" Shuri nodded, "Now get your butt back on the table so we can get that stone out of your head!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Nu indrazni: Don't you dare.


	58. One Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has one chance.

As Vision laid back on the table, Shuri sent something, a small drone of some kind, hovering away through the broken window.

"What's that?" asked Vision, rather confused.

"If it works out" Shuri replied, rushing back to continue her work on him, "You will thank me!"  
\--

Sam did not notice Shuri's drone as he soared past, distracted after seeing Corvus Glaive's body falling from the window.

"Guys, we've got a Vision situation!" He yelled into his communicator. "Someone better get back up and help him, an alien just got thrown out the lab window, I don't know if there are any more!"  
\--

"I'm on my way!" Wanda replied, her hearts racing, but before she could take to the sky and fly back up to the Lab, a weapon of some kind slammed into the side of the Scarlet Witch's head, knocking her to the ground.

Wanda groaned, feeling the sting of a fresh cut on her forehead. She looked up to see Proxima Midnight, another Child of Thanos, standing over her menacingly.

"You can't save him. He's going to die alone, as will you.."

"She's not alone."

Wanda had never been so happy to hear Natasha Romanoff's voice. Nat had taken Proxima's attention, but it wasn't just the Black Widow she had to deal with. Okoye, too, had come to Wanda's rescue.

There was no time to dwell on her gratitude towards the two women yet. The Scarlet Witch crawled away from the battling trio, trying to catch her breath, her head still throbbing slightly from Proxima's blow. She had come so close to death just now. So close to leaving her boys without a mother.. But their was no time to dwell on that either, because now Natasha, her saviour, was in trouble.

Wanda jumped to her feet, and seeing one of the bladed weapons earlier about to sail above them, summoned her power to throw Proxima Midnight up into the waiting blades.

"Nat" she called, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Nat groaned, her face splattered with an unpleasant blue substance that they could only assume was Proxima Midnight's blood. "But that was pretty gross."

Behind them, Okoye chuckled as she got to her feet. Wanda offered a hand to help Natasha up.

"So, Tommy and Billy are going to need a Godmother.."

"Uh.." Nat looked surprised, but touched. "Ask me again if we're still alive at the end of Today, okay?"

"Okay" Wanda smiled, but the pleasant moment was ruined by an ominous flash in the distance, followed by Bruce's panicked voice through all their communicators.

 _"Oh no.. That's the guy! He's here, Thanos is here!"_  
\--

"Shuri" said Vision anxiously, trying to sit up. "You have to call Wanda back, it's too late, we have to.."

"You lay back down, right now!" Shuri ordered, and, surprised by the fierceness in the Wakandan Princess's voice, he could do nothing but obey. "Good. This won't take much longer.."  
\--

_"..We need to get the Gauntlet off him.. That's our best chance.." ___

"Wanda, you need to get back up to the Lab" said Nat.

"Yes" Okoye agreed, "You need to be ready to destroy that stone.."

Wanda was only half-listening, her earlier conversation with Bruce replaying in her mind.

"If you can get inside his head.."

"Wanda, did you hear us?" Nat frowned. "Get back up to the lab!"

"No.." Wanda shook her head. "I need to get close to Thanos."

"Are you insane?"

"Poate" Wanda replied, taking to the sky. "But I have to try.."

And she did. To guarantee the world was safe, to guarantee a future for her sons, they couldn't just stop Thanos. They had to end him.

Nat and Okoye shared a look, shrugged, and took off in the direction that the Scarlet Witch had flown.  
\--

Back in the Lab, the Mind Stone throbbed, and Vision could not shake off the feeling that his beloved was about to do something that was very brave, and, possibly, very, very stupid. He squirmed uncomfortably on the operating table.

"Shuri, what are you hearing? What's going on out there?"

"You can't worry about that now" Shuri told him. "Just keep still!"  
\--

Wanda landed in a patch of forest. Not too far away, she saw Steve, Bucky, and Bruce in the Hulkbuster suit, struggling against an enormous purple figure.

Thanos.

Her hearts raced. She would only have one chance at this. She crept slightly closer, hoping her three friends were enough to keep him distracted. Worked her fingers, sending a wisp of red energy into the Mad Titan's temple.

For a moment, Thanos's eyes widened. He stumbled. Becoming lost in his own head.

"Gamora.. I had to do it.. I had to.."

Steve looked around, confused, then locked eyes on Wanda. Saw her eyes glowing red, and knew what she had done.

"Hurry" She told him, her brow furrowed with the effort. "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up.."

Steve nodded, running to grab at the Gauntlet.

"Bruce, Buck, help me.."

Bruce and Bucky ran to help him. All three trying to tug the gauntlet from the Titan's colossal hand.

But then, in one terrifying moment, Thanos's head shot up, his eyes flying open. The Reality Stone glowed in the Gauntlet. He hurled the three Avengers aside like they were rag dolls, and turned, his eyes settling on Wanda, moving towards her.

Wanda stumbled, weakened from her efforts to hold his mind. She tried to scramble backwards.

"That was a clever trick, little one" He seemed impressed.. almost sad. "Very clever.. Too clever, when I am so close to my goal. Forgive me, for what I must do now.."

The Mad Titan lifted Wanda by her collar. She struggled uselessly against him. She said a mental goodbye to Vision, said sorry to her poor little boys..  
\--

Across the world at the Barton Farm, Billy Maximoff let out a terrible wail of anguish.

"What is it?" Clint panicked. "What's wrong?"  
\--

Vision, trapped on the operating table, heard his son wail in his mind. Felt his heart shatter as Wanda tried to say Goodbye.

One word echoed in his mind.

No.

No, he could not let this happen.

Vision sprang up from the table, ignoring Shuri's frantic cries to come back, that she was almost done. He soared out the broken window.

He had to save Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Poate: Maybe


	59. No More Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision make a final stand against Thanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The next chapter will be the last, but I have sequels planned!

At the Barton Farm, Clint and Laura tried desperately to calm the distraught baby Maximoffs, as Billy's wail had now set off Tommy as well. Cooper and Lila both wore headphones, while little Nate was covering his ears with his hands.

"I don't get it!" Clint panicked, bouncing Billy in his arms, while his wife did the same with Tommy. "He was fine a minute ago.. they were both fine!"

"Have you checked his diaper?" Laura asked, as she checked Tommy's.

"Yes!"

"Offered a bottle?"

"Yes!"

"Well.. sometimes babies just cry, Honey. There doesn't always need to be a reason."

"They don't usually cry like this.." Clint's face had grown pale. "Something is wrong.."  
\--

Vision zoomed over Wakanda as fast as he could, following Wanda, following the connection they'd always shared.

"Hey!" cried Sam when he saw him. Hey, Vision, what the hell are you doing? Vision!"

Vision ignored his friend as he flew on, only one goal in his mind. He had to save Wanda.

Finally he spotted her, in a clearing amongst the trees. Struggling feebly in Thanos's grip, the Titan's fingers shifting, about to crush her throat.

No.

Vision swooped low, into the clearing, firing a blast at Thanos's fingers, forcing him to release his grip on Wanda.

Wanda fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, groaning, then looked up in horror when she saw Vision landing.

"Vizh, no! Get out of here now!"

Thanos rounded on Vision, a wicked grin crossing his face when he saw the Mind Stone in the centre of his forehead.

"So. She was trying to protect you.."

"A mistake on my part" said Vision cooly. "I am not usually one to let other people be hurt for me."

"If you give me that Stone willingly" Thanos said, "Nobody else has to be.."

He was cut off when Vision fired another warning blast from the stone. The Mad Titan's arm blistered where it had struck.

"That's not going to happen.." Vision stood firm, determined.

Slowly, her head still throbbing from where she'd been hurt earlier, Wanda slowly clambered to her feet. Summoning every last bit of energy that she had left..

"Well," Thanos growled, "You've made your choice.." He raised his Gauntleted hand.

"No!" As Wanda's voice echoed through the clearing, the hand on which Thanos wore the Gauntlet stalled, surrounded by red energy. Another tendril of red crept into his temple once again. "Don't move!"

Thanos realised, with no small amount of shock, that he was rooted to the spot, with no way to escape. The girl was using power drawn from the one Infinity Stone that he did not possess.

"Wanda.." Vision rushed to her side, very much awed by her.

"I don't know how long I can hold him.." She was clearly under quite a lot of strain. "The Gauntlet, Vizh.. we need to get it off him.."

Vision nodded, rushing over to grasp and tug at the Gauntlet, Wanda aiding him with her power as much as she could, but it was a struggle to help and keep Thanos still at the same time.

Bruce, still safe within the Hulkbuster suit, got to his feet, jaw dropping when he saw what was going on. He worked to rouse Steve and Bucky.

"Come on, we have to help!"

The three men rushed to aid Vision.

Wanda wasn't sure that it was enough. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"Help.. Thanos.. We need help.."  
\--

_"Help.. Thanos.. We need help.." ___

Wanda Maximoff's voice echoed through the minds of all those on the Wakandan battlefield.  
\--

Natasha and Okoye looked at each other, running faster.  
\--

The strange friends Thor had brought with him, the raccoon and the talking tree, defeated their current foes, then ran towards where they somehow knew they had to go.  
\--

Sam and Rhodey soared across the battlefield to the aid of their friends.  
\--

T'Challa shouted a few orders to Wakandan soldiers before he too rushed off.  
\--

_"Help.. Thanos.. We need help.." ___

__

Thor heard the voice in his mind. Took off, Stormbreaker at the ready.

"This ends now."  
\--

Just when she was beginning to lose hope, Wanda noticed their allies storming into the clearing. Running to either help Vision pull off the Gauntlet, or helping Wanda to hold Thanos still.

Even with the help, Wanda wasn't sure she could keep her hold over the Mad Titan for much longer. Thankfully, she saw the Gauntlet beginning to slip from his large purple hand. Unfortunately, she also felt his mind slipping from her grasp.

Just as he seemed to break free of Wanda's influence, Thor, looking more like a God than he ever had before, descended as if from the heavens, slamming Stormbreaker deep into Thanos's chest. The rest of the Avengers were thrown aside with the impact of the axe's blow.

"I told you you were going to die for that."

Thanos seemed dazed for a moment, then scowled, raising his hand, but to his horror, the gauntlet was gone. The Titan turned his head to see Vision, the Infinity Gauntlet clutched in his hands.

"We will be taking this now, I'm sure you understand.."

"Funny, Vizh.." Wanda chuckled weakly at his joke. Her head was still throbbing.

"Wanda?" Vision frowned. She suddenly looked quite pale.

"My.. Funny Vizh.." Wanda crumpled.

"Wanda!" Vision threw the Gauntlet to Steve, then rushed to catch her as she fell. "Wanda!"

No-one noticed Shuri's drone hovering away from the scene of the battle.  
\--

Wanda was flying. But she wasn't flying herself.

She was in his arms. Vision's arms. Just as she had been when he saved her from the crumbling Sokovia.

Then, she had been upset with him for saving her. Unsure she wanted to go on.

But now, Wanda knew there was nowhere she'd rather be than in Vision's arms.

She smiled weakly, and settled into peaceful oblivion for a little longer.  
\--

Sometime later, Wanda woke fully, blinking, groaning softly.

_"Ce s-a intamplat?" ___

____

"Hello" Vision gently squeezed her hand, and Wanda turned her head to see him gazing gently at her. "You gave us a bit of a scare for a moment.. You are a little bit concussed."

"What happened, Vizh?" Wanda repeated. She heard soft snoring, and noticed that Natasha was slumped, fast asleep, in the chair on the other side of her bed. "Did we win?"

"We won" Vision confirmed with a grin. "Thor finished him off."

"So you.."

"I don't have to give up the Stone anymore. But everyone has been very worried about you. They'll be very happy to know you're awake."

"Worried?"

"Of course" Vision kissed her forehead. "Bruce was quite distraught that you may have hurt yourself because of his suggestion. But we wouldn't have won without you. And the best part is, the whole world knows!"

"How?" Wanda frowned, confused.

"Shuri.." Vision smiled, switching on the Television above Wanda's hospital bed. To her surprise, footage of their fight with Thanos was displayed on the screen behind a News Reporter. "Shuri sent out a drone, and set it to live-stream the battle around the world."

"She did?" Wanda was slightly in shock.

"She did" Vision's eyes were shining. "Everyone saw what you did, Wanda. They saw who you really are. They saw what I see. And.."

"And?" Wanda reached out to gently brush a happy tear from Vision's cheek.

Vision changed the channel. Large protests seemed to be going on across America. They had seen Wanda and Vision fighting Thanos. They had seen the Secret Avengers fighting for the World. They were chanting.

"Let them come home! Let them come home!"

There was a brief image of Secretary Ross on the screen, spouting increasingly frantic arguments against Steve and the rest, but he was fighting a losing battle.

Especially since, Wanda realised with a slight shock, Tony Stark had returned, and was leading the New York branch of the protesters.

"He finally called Steve" said Vision. "They talked for a long time. Tony says the protesters are winning. You and the others are getting a Presidential pardon. It should be through in a day or two."

"So.." Hope swelled in Wanda's heart. "Then we can.."

"Yes" Vision beamed. "We can go home to our boys."

A wonderful smile spread over Wanda's face, and she jumped up and threw herself into Vision's arms, kissing him soundly.

No more stolen moments, or all too brief visits. No more fearing what the future held. They could settle down with their sons, be a real family.

She didn't have to run anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Ce s-a intamplat?": What happened?


	60. Perfect Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision go home to the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, but I have sequels planned!

A few days later, with Wanda released from the hospital and the Secret Avengers all gathered around the television back in the apartment that they had called home during their stay in Wakanda, they received the news they had been waiting for.

Live on TV, the President signed their pardons. Announced that they were welcome to return whenever they wished.

A cheer rang up from the group, including T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye, who had come to watch the announcement with them, also joined by the booming voice of Thor, who had stayed in Wakanda with them.

Vision turned to Wanda, grinning, only to find that she was already on her way back to their room to pack their bags. He laughed, rushing off to help her while their friends celebrated.  
\--

Before long, they had all loaded their things into the Jet that T'Challa had so kindly lent to them again.

"I will miss you, my friends" said T'Challa, "I am so pleased that your names have been cleared, but remember, you are always welcome to visit Wakanda."

"Maybe next time, we can come for a Vacation rather than a battle" Steve suggested.

"That would be nice" T'Challa chuckled.

"Give the twins a cuddle from me" Shuri told Wanda and Vision, "And bring them back to visit one day!"

"We will" Vision smiled.

"Thank you" said Wanda, giving her a hug. "For everything."  
\--

The atmosphere on the trip home was full of joy and laughter.

The Avengers had been invited to an official welcome home ceremony, but Wanda and Vision, understandably, had a more important place to be. Natasha dropped them off a short distance from the Barton farm, where they could fly themselves the rest of the way.

They zoomed through the air together, whooping with joy, performing loops and spirals, stealing the occasional kiss. It didn't matter if anyone saw them anymore. They were free to fly wherever they wanted.

"I can see it!" Vision beamed as the Barton House came into view. "We're nearly there!"

"Tommy.. Billy.. dulce baieti.." Wanda murmured, flying faster, "We're coming. Mama and Daddy are coming!"  
\--

Inside the Barton House, laying on a rug on the floor, the baby Maximoff twins began to whine and coo and squirm.

"Daddy" Nate giggled, "The babies are being funny!"

Clint and Laura shared a look, then rushed to where the babies lay, each scooping one of them up.

Billy's tiny arms stretched towards the front door.

"You want to go outside, little man?" Laura asked, bouncing him.

"Alright then" Clint shrugged. "Let's go outside."

They headed out onto the porch.

"I wonder why.." Laura began, only to be interrupted by what could only be described as a sound of pure baby-joy.

Clint squinted, seeing two figures in the sky, growing closer, and so wonderfully familiar. His heart leapt.

"Wanda.. that's Wanda!"  
\--

Wanda landed, running the last stretch towards the farm, with Vision close on her heels.

"I can see them.." Her hearts were racing. "I can see them Vizh.."

"So can I.." He was beaming.

_"Mama!" ___

Wanda heard her son's voice in her head, and ran faster, jumping the steps up to the house.

Laura, with the wordless understanding that only another mother could have, pressed Billy into Wanda's arms, and Clint quickly followed with Tommy.

_"Mama!" ___

____

"Mama's here, pretioase" Wanda cuddled her sons close, happy tears spilling from her eyes. "Mama's got you."

"Daddy's here too" Vision wrapped his arms around all three of them. "Everything's going to be okay now."

After a few moments of gazing up at their parents, as if to make sure they were actually there, both Tommy and Billy smiled the most wonderful little smiles. Their first smiles.

"Oh.." Wanda felt a lump in her throat. "Vizh, look.."

"I see.." Vision smiled himself, his synthetic heart had never been more full than it was at this moment.

"I think they've been saving those smiles for you" said Clint, grinning.

Wanda looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

"Were they good?"

"Perfect, as far as babies go. I think Billy was really missing his Mom.. But that's alright. We missed Billy's Mom too."

Wanda handed the twins to Vision to free up her arms, then hugged Clint tightly.

"Thank you for looking after them.."

"You don't need to thank us. You're family."  
\--

A short while later, they were all settled inside the House.

Wanda and Vision each cradled one of the now sleeping twins. They knew they should really put them down, lest they instil bad habits, but they could not bring themselves to let them go again yet.

"So.." said Clint, "We know Tony's invited you all back to the Compound.."

"He has?" Vision tore his eyes away from Billy.

"It was just on the News. But, that place isn't exactly kid-safe.."

"Definitely not.." Wanda shuddered. "And.. rahat, Tony doesn't even know about the twins yet.."

"Uh.. That is an entirely separate issue that I cannot help you with" Clint shifted in his seat. "But I might be able to help out with a place to live.."

"Clint, we appreciate everything you've done, but we really don't want to take over your House.." Vision chuckled. "Baby things tend to spread, you see.."

"I know" Clint smiled, "But that's not what i meant. Well, short term, maybe. But in the long term.. We have a guest cottage on the property. With a few tweaks and a bit of tidying up, it could work as a permanent home, at least while the boys are small. You'd have Laura and I close by when you need babysitters, and it's easy for Nat to visit.. what do you say?"

"That would be wonderful, Clint" Wanda beamed. "Thank you!"  
\--

Until the needed adjustments on the Cottage were complete, Wanda, Vision, and the twins were set up in one of the Barton's spare rooms.

Vision changed Tommy and Billy when they woke, and Wanda fed them, delighted to find that she still had enough milk.

Now, the couple were snuggled together in bed, with their children asleep in their cots beside them.

"We're home, Vision" Wanda beamed, though she still couldn't quite believe it. "We're home, and we're free.."

"We are" Vision smiled, kissing her softly.

"I love you.." Wanda returned his kiss, then yawned.

"I love you too, so much" Vision brushed a stray hair from Wanda's face. "You should rest, we have had a long day.."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Her eyes were drifting shut.

"I will always be here."

"Always.. that's good.."

Vision held Wanda as she drifted to sleep. He studied her face, perfectly at peace. So beautiful. And he.. He was so very in love with her.

They were free now, to be together, to raise their sons.

And as he watched Wanda sleep, he knew, with perfect clarity, that he wanted forever with Wanda Maximoff.

Forever, and whatever came after.

One day soon, he would ask her to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> dulce baieti: sweet boys
> 
> pretioase: Precious ones.
> 
> AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I have sequels planned, a short fic first, and then a full sequel.


End file.
